<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inevitable by JoshuaWoode</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614258">Inevitable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshuaWoode/pseuds/JoshuaWoode'>JoshuaWoode</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inevitable - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender Identity, Incest, M/M, Multi, Pedophilia, Transgender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshuaWoode/pseuds/JoshuaWoode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are just going to happen, no matter what.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Inevitable - Chapter One (Parts 1 - 5)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any existing people or events is coincidental.  If a story involving sexual contact with minors bothers you or is illegal where you live, stop reading now.</i>
</p>
<h3>Inevitable - Part One</h3><p>"I'm going to take your clothes off now."</p><p>I always enjoy the look on the child's face at that moment. The initial response is generally some mix of confusion and anxiety.</p><p>"'scuse me?" said one nine-year-old recently. I give the girl credit for trying to be polite, a sign of a good upbringing and all too rare these days.</p><p>"Did you not hear me, or do you not understand?" I like to know what question I'm really answering.</p><p>"I thought you said something like, you're going to take..." Her small voice trailed off.</p><p>"Yes. I said that I'm going to take your clothes off now. Is that clear?"</p><p>"But." A delightful shade of pink was rising from her neck up onto her cheeks. "But..."</p><p>I just watched her. This is when I learn something of a child's history.</p><p>"You're not supposed to do that," she finally managed, her eyes downcast. So, she had some experience with similar situations. That has its appeal. I really like all types, even the ones that are totally innocent. Complete naivety about sex is uncommon when dealing with foster kids, but it's charming when you find it. She didn't panic, so I suspected that this one had been only mildly interfered with.</p><p>"Yet I'm going to do exactly that." I said it calmly, with a small smile. She swallowed and chewed her lip. Very cute. "You understand your situation, don't you Anna?" I tucked her straggly auburn hair back behind her ear with one finger. She tensed only slightly at the touch. "You don't want to go back there, do you? And you know that if you go back there, you'll likely be there for a very long time."</p><p>The facilities for temporary storage of foster children in my area aren't very good. There were ugly stories about what happened there. A child should be grateful to get out. And if a child is lucky enough to find a home and then has troubles there... well, that makes another placement all the less likely. The management at the group home appreciated my generosity. Young Anna had been in the care of the state for three months already. By all rights, she should see me as her salvation, even if it meant certain considerations on her part.</p><p>After a moment, she shook her head slowly. I continued. "Yes. I thought so." I patted my lap. "Left foot up here, please."</p><p>She hesitated. I love the redness of a blush behind freckles. Hers were plentiful and nicely distributed on her cheeks. I raised my eyebrows. In a moment, a small sneakered foot was resting on my thigh.</p><p>She'd liked her room. Her own room, for the first time ever. Her mother had tried to maintain the family, but just couldn't make it work. They'd been pretty desperately poor, ending up living out of a dilapidated car. Of course the state had to step in to protect the girl. It was a nice room for a girl. Not too frilly, but comfortable and pleasant in pastels. The boys' room was down the hall. More primary colors there.</p><p>She was sitting on her bed. Her very own bed. A small plastic bag beside her, containing all she owned in the world. Barely one change of clothes, a ragged photo of her mother, a dingy stuffed rabbit. So sad. She'd be so much better off with me. I was sitting in a chair facing her. Close, but not really imposing on her space. Not yet.</p><p>I tugged at the lace with a warm grin. "There we go. We're going to get along, aren't we Anna? I think we'll do famously."</p><p>Her green eyes blinked, a little shiny, watching my fingers work. I set the miniature sneaker aside on the floor and tucked her slightly-grey sock into it. I held her foot there for a long moment, cupped in my hands. Such an elegant thing, a little girl's foot. The tiny toes. I don't have a special thing for feet like some people do. They don't really excite me in a direct way. Their smallness just evokes thoughts of other smallness.</p><p>"Good girl. Right foot now." She set her left on the floor and raised the right. She seemed to appreciate the praise. This is a common thing for these unfortunates. They tend to be starved for positive attention in any form, a deep pit of need that a few kind words can begin to fill. Small kindnesses whet their appetites, making them all the more hungry.</p><p>"How far did you get in school, Anna?" Her right foot was bare now, in my hands.</p><p>"'scuse me?"</p><p>"I like that you have manners, little one. We may need to get your hearing checked, though. How far? In school?"</p><p>"Ummm. Third grade. But only sometimes." She glowed even brighter red at this.</p><p>"Did you like it, when you could go?"</p><p>She nodded slowly. Her befuddled face was understandable, given the incongruity of the question in her immediate circumstance.</p><p>"Well then. We'll see to a proper education for you. A proper education in all things. A girl should have that, don't you think?" I didn't wait for a response. It was a rhetorical question, after all. "Stand up and lift your arms."</p><p>She turned her head, staring at the blanket. I waited, but not forever.</p><p>"Is there a problem, Anna?"</p><p>A soft sniffle.  "I thought... I thought you were nice... you seemed so nice..."</p><p>"Anna. I'm very disappointed to hear you say that. In what way have I not been nice? Here you are in your very own room, on your very own bed and in a home that could be yours, with a life so much better than what you could otherwise expect. Have I even so much as raised my voice to you, princess?" I lifted her chin with my finger and looked into her eyes. A small tear leaked.</p><p>"N-no." A delicate quaver.</p><p>"Do you want to stay here, or go back? This is your choice. It's a simple one. You make this choice each time you respond to something that I tell you to do. Each and every time." I made myself relax. Some explicit reassurance often does wonders at this point in the process. "I won't ask too much of you. I promise, Anna. I won't hurt you."</p><p>A trembling lower lip. "I... I want to stay... and I want you... to be nice."</p><p>I admired her persistence. "Then what should you do right now, little one?" I spoke quietly.</p><p>A moment. A long blink. An exercise in patience for me, but experience said it was best to simply wait. Eventually she took a breath, something leaving her with the air. Her knees only shook slightly as she stood. Her slender arms lifted over her head, lingering reluctance implicit in the bend of her elbow.</p><p>"There we are. Was that so bad?" I lifted the hem of her thin shirt and pulled it off over her head and off her arms, leaving her short hair in a tumble. So adorable. I straightened it a bit with my fingers. Skin so pale it was almost translucent. No tan lines. She hadn't been outside much.</p><p>"Not like you have anything to hide there, anyway. You're just nine. So yes, you'll be flat as a boy for some time yet." She needed to get used to discussing her body. It's never too early to start those conversations.</p><p>It's natural that she crossed her arms over her chest. Natural, but not acceptable.</p><p>"Arms at your sides, Anna. You'll not be shy here." She complied. "That's my girl. Well done." It was already getting easier. I felt her acceptance in my groin, each moment a revelation. I gave both tiny nipples a gentle pinch between thumb and finger. They crinkled to sharp little points in a satisfying way. Perhaps she was already experiencing adrenarche.</p><p>"It's part of a proper education to understand our bodies, Anna. We'll be understanding yours very well. Like this response, your nipples hardening when touched. That's a very natural thing."</p><p>She squirmed and tried to lean away from my hands. "Why?" It was more of a blurt than a question.</p><p>"Well, it's just the way our bodies are designed. It's part of the sexual response. If I'm not mistaken, you've had some of these feelings already, haven't you?"</p><p>"No. I mean, why are you doing this?"</p><p>"Oh." Interesting. A thinker, and an impressive spark of bravery. She'd been through a lot, the poor thing. I'd hear all of her stories soon enough. If she was curious, it was beholden on me as her guardian to take advantage of the teaching moment. I formulated my response carefully.</p><p>"There are a few reasons, Anna. It's good for you to know all of them. First, you're a very pretty girl. I think girls your age are lovely in general, but when I saw you at the group home I was truly struck. Your face is perfect and the freckles delightful." I touched her cheek in hopes of a smile from her. She wasn't ready for that yet.</p><p>"Second, I like the children that live with me to be naked. I like to see them that way. It arouses me. It also reminds them of their place here. It makes them readily available for sex at any time. Or for anything else that might get messy. Skin is easy to clean, after all."</p><p>Her knees buckled. I caught her by her narrow waist and held her up.</p><p>She'd learned to accept things she likely couldn't have imagined before they happened. Her father, gone. Her house, gone. Living in a car. Living at that place, her mother gone. Some things were going to happen, no matter what she did. I simply led her to know that this was one of those things. Each step removed doubt. Everything else followed naturally once she understood.</p><p>"There there. That's not really such a surprise, is it? I'm being honest with you, Anna. You should appreciate that. This is where you are. This is what is happening. It happens to girls like you every day. Believe me, things could be much, much worse for you."</p><p>I looked past her expression of desperation. "Do you remember Mister Weld at the group home?"</p><p>She nodded slightly, her eyes darting.</p><p>"Did he ever spend any time alone with you?"</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>"Lucky for you. I happen to know what he likes to do to lost little girls. He delights in his job." I began unbuttoning her pants. "He's not patient like I am. He'd have you ruined, inside and out. Let's be clear, I don't condone what he does. That he's let me watch his indulgence has given me a certain ability to influence him. And that leads to you being here. I asked for you, specifically. I could have left you to him, Anna. I didn't. You should thank me."</p><p>Her pants were now bunched around her perfect calves. Her legs were coltish, just beginning to stretch. I'd chosen well. My libido stirred more strongly.</p><p>"And right now, undressing you as I am, why that? I find it more enjoyable than just telling you to undress. I like for you to understand that I have complete control over you. And I always learn so much about my charges this first time. Teach a little, learn a little, I always say. Lift your left leg. Hold onto my shoulders to steady yourself."</p><p>I pulled her foot from the floor and she instinctively grabbed at my neck to stop from falling over. "There we are. Now the right." I lifted it for her. She withdrew her hands as she got her feet back under her. I was sad to lose the feeling of her childish fingers. All in good time.</p><p>They never have underpants that are just the right size. It's understandable, given their circumstances. Too small or too large, always. Hers were too small, tight around her hips, the hem barely above her pudenda. At least they were clean. A compelling sight that I was happy to linger over. I folded her pants carefully and tossed them onto the bed.</p><p>When I returned my gaze to her face there was a maelstrom behind her eyes. Thoughts were churning as she tried to process everything that was happening, everything that she'd heard. I let her work on it a bit. Her hands crossed in front of her. Can't have that.</p><p>"Where should your arms be, Anna?"</p><p>Her eyes closed. After a moment her hands slumped to her sides. She was a listener, this one. She remembered things.</p><p>"There we go. That's my girl. It's easy, isn't it? Doing as you're told? The easiest thing there is. So simple."</p><p>I lowered her too-tight underpants to her ankles. Tapped the top of her feet, each in turn, extracted her svelte little toes. "There we are, all right and proper. This is your natural state. You'll grow accustomed to it soon." I gave her lovely rump a friendly pat. She didn't appear to be reassured.</p>
<h3>Inevitable - Part Two</h3><p>"Lay down on the bed and spread your legs."</p><p>This one was intriguing. My young charge was now completely bereft of clothing and clearly upset, her breath ragged, cheeks wet. Still, she'd had the presence of mind to ask a thoughtful question. Unlike any of her predecessors, she'd asked me 'why.'"</p><p>Far be it from me to waste a curious young mind, to extinguish a spark of inquiry. So I'd answered her question fully and honestly. Not surprising that she didn't completely like the answer, but I viewed this exchange as a meaningful step to her eventual full acceptance of her situation. I decided to take a measured approach, to explore her thoughts while also making my first very thorough exploration of her pristine nine-year-old body.</p><p>At present she was still standing, her eyes fixed on my hand. In my hand I held her underpants which I had just removed. I tossed them onto the pile of her other clothing. Her eyes followed.</p><p>"Anna, do you remember the choice we discussed?"</p><p>Her gaze slowly shifted back to me. A slight nod.</p><p>"Tell me what choice you're making right now."</p><p>A swallow. "I decide... if I want to stay... when you tell me something to do?"</p><p>"Very good. That's exactly right. And you understand what it means, if you don't decide to stay?"</p><p>"There's a b-bad man... at that place..."</p><p>"Oh. There's more than one bad man there, Anna. I'd say the whole place is full of bad men. The women aren't much better, since most of them know what goes on and don't try to stop it for fear of losing their jobs. Then there's the bad children. Children who have been through things so much worse than what you've experienced. Things that have made them very angry inside. Sometimes the other children there are the worst of all for girls like you."</p><p>Her eyes got wider as I spoke. My words hung in the air for a moment before she laid down on the bed, her arms at her sides,  her legs parted slightly.</p><p>"Wider." She opened her thighs a bit more.</p><p>"Wider. You'll have no shame about your body here."</p><p>She parted her knees and let them lay to the sides, her feet closer together, a bit of a frog-legs position. That would do. I propped her head up with a pillow so that she could observe the proceedings.</p><p>She sniffled.  "It's not fair," she said.</p><p>Indeed, a thinker. As much as I had physical needs, I was also hungry for interesting and meaningful dialog. My life didn't include many adults with whom I could converse. The brutes at the group home were not particularly intellectual. I didn't take tea with them.</p><p>I sat on the edge of the bed, my hands beginning to work up her legs. They were pleasingly supple but not without underlying muscle.  She'd been in dance classes before her life fell apart. She tried to avert her eyes but soon seemed unable to avoid watching my fingers as they moved. Her blush had spread over her neck and chest in a charming way.</p><p>"That's a very interesting observation, Anna. I've often struggled with this issue. What does 'fair' mean, really? I have to say that as near as I can tell, it's a meaningless concept.  Circumstances - things that happen to us that we don't control - these things can't really be said to be fair or unfair."</p><p>My fingers were tracing small circles on her pale, smooth inner thigh. I studied her face. She was biting her lip, her bottom squirming slightly. I was tickling her and she didn't want to react, but couldn't fully contain her response. I continued.</p><p>"Consider this. Some years ago there was a little girl, just ten years old, sleeping in her bed in a rural village in Scotland. In an instant, she and her parents were incinerated when the engine of a commercial airliner crashed into their home, wreckage from a terrorist bomb planted on the plane.  How could such a thing happen in a world where there was any notion of universal fairness? I've come to believe that fairness only applies to relationships between people - whether they are able to treat each other fairly."</p><p>I moved my hands up over her hips, intentionally skipping her bare and alluring mons. Not yet. She blinked, perhaps surprised that I hadn't gone directly there. Instead I gently rubbed her very soft tummy.</p><p>"And for me, how is life fair? I am sexually attracted to children. Adults just don't do anything for me.  I've tried, Anna. I think I was just born this way. And yet, society says that no matter how careful I am, however loving, however I may benefit a child, no amount of sexual contact is allowed. That any such act would be grounds to put me away for life. I can't help that I have these feelings. So how is it fair that I can't act on them in ways that aren't harmful?"  I shrugged. It was nice to be able to talk about this.</p><p>"Of course there are those who would say that any such contact between an adult and a child is inherently harmful to the young one. But you see Anna, I know that this isn't true." I pointed to one of the pictures on the wall of her room, one of several photographs of young women. This was Miranda, a girl that I first took in when she was ten. She was a waif of a child who'd been through horrible times. In this picture, she was in the graduating robes of Yale University.</p><p>"Miranda. She still writes to me, Anna. She was very much like you, on this very bed, naked like you. She did all the things that you're going to do for several years before she left for school. She's married now, and happy, and successful. I think she would say that her relationship with me was not harmful. She would say it was more than fair to her. The alternative was so much worse, you see.  That's what I hope to help you understand. However you might initially feel about your circumstances, you know that the alternative would be much less desirable for you."</p><p>Her face was inscrutable but I could tell she was listening. I realized that I'd gone on something of a rant. Of course the poor child would struggle to process all of these ideas at this exact moment.</p><p>"Anyway, do please know that it's not my intent to harm you. I will require you to do things that may at first seem difficult and challenging or even repulsive. But I promise that I will try to be fair with you, and to give you choices. And because you seem like a curious and thoughtful child, I will educate you, Anna. I hope that you come to appreciate that."</p><p>She was staring at my hands as they ranged up to her boyish chest. I toyed with her nipples slowly with just the tips of my fingers, teasing out their constricting response... letting them relax before repeating the touch.</p><p>"Tell me about Mommy's boyfriend, Anna. Tell me what he did to you."</p><p>"How do you know about that?"</p><p>"I do enjoy your questions, little one. Please keep asking. That's a particularly insightful one, and you've caught me out a bit. I don't actually know. You see, with a girl like you, there's always a 'Mommy's boyfriend.' Or an Uncle, or a babysitter. I can tell that you've had some experience with sex by how you've reacted so far. And I know that your father has been gone for some time, and that you have no other relatives. So, I guessed. It seems that I've hit the target. Tell me what he did to you, in detail."</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it."</p><p>"That's a choice that you can make, Anna. All I ask is that you tell me. That's not so much, is it? Perhaps it will make you feel better to tell someone. You've had it all bottled up inside, haven't you?"</p><p>There was a new tear and a long pause, but finally the tiniest of nods. She broke her stare at my hands and turned her face to the wall.</p><p>"You're ashamed. I understand. It wasn't your fault. You weren't given a choice. It's okay, Anna. I won't judge you. You didn't tell because you knew that it would be bad for your family. Your Mommy needed him, didn't she? You both needed his money, I expect."</p><p>"You're scary. How did you know?"</p><p>I smiled softly. "I don't mean to be scary, Anna. I'm just trying to help you open up. Again, I guessed. I've seen this movie many times, princess. I know that you lived in an apartment for a time after your father left and the house was lost. That's where it happened, I expect."</p><p>"He was the manager or whatever. Mommy said he did us a favor letting us stay there. She used to go out with him."</p><p>"Of course. He had control over you. He stood between you and living in the car. Your family was on the precipice of a desperate situation."</p><p>"She left me alone sometimes. He'd come and knock on the door. Mommy told me not to let him in but he had a key anyways."</p><p>I spread my hands over her chest and carefully kneaded, a subtle massage. So soft, yet still tense just beneath the surface. "She had to work, to make ends meet. No money for a proper babysitter," I offered, filling in the obvious parts of the familiar narrative. "What did he do, Anna?"</p><p>"H-he made me sit on his lap. He put his hand in my p-pants..."</p><p>I moved one hand down between her parted thighs and caressed her there, very gently. So incredibly soft. The first touch just sends waves of intense joy through me, every time. It's the most amazing sensation in the world.  She tensed and made to close her legs. A simple look with raised eyebrows stopped her. She was adapting quickly.</p><p>"He touched your cunt."</p><p>She didn't respond. Vocabulary is important to me. "Say that, Anna. 'He touched my cunt.'"</p><p>More hesitation. "You've been taught that it's a bad word, I know. But it's not a bad word here. It's a name for this part of your body. It's how we'll talk about it. Say it."</p><p>"He touched... my... c-cunt?"</p><p>"It's not a question though. He did touch your cunt."</p><p>She nodded and tried to bury her face in the pillow. A sob. "He touched my c-cunt."</p><p>"There we go. It's the first time you've told anyone, isn't it? Even Mommy didn't know, though perhaps she suspected. Perhaps she smelled his scent in the apartment when she came home and knew that he'd been there."</p><p>"I never told."</p><p>"He scared you, I imagine. He'd said you'd be evicted if you told."</p><p>She nodded.  "What else, Anna? What else did he do?"</p><p>"He... moved... with me in his lap..."</p><p>"I see. Preteen lap dance." I stiffened, imagining. All in good time.</p><p>She made a confused face. "Never mind, little one. Just an expression. Is that all, Anna? Did he do more?"</p><p>She shook her head slowly.</p><p>"I see. How reserved of him. You weren't there for long, were you? In the apartment, I mean."</p><p>"Just a couple weeks."</p><p>"Yes. So again, lucky for you. It's not clear how things would have progressed."</p><p>I had gently parted her outer folds and was tracing the delicate inner petals.  Hers were slender ridges in a pale pink plain, elegant and not obscene. "The outer parts are called the vulva, Anna. The large lips, the labia majora. The tiny inner folds, the labia minora. The passage that leads to your womb, the vagina. These are the proper names. But when we're engaged in sex, it's your cunt."</p><p>I located the minuscule nub of her clitoris and circled it slowly with my finger. "And this, princess, is the root of pleasure. It's your clitoris. It's amazingly like the penis of the male in many ways, but of course much less prominent. An innie, not an outie. But it's where many of the nerves live that evoke sexual pleasure."</p><p>I let the talk rest and my fingers work for a few minutes. Her bottom eventually squirmed in a tell-tale way.</p><p>"Watch me do this, Anna." She turned her eyes to my hand. Swallowed.</p><p>"It's weird."</p><p>I frowned. "What is weird, exactly? Be more clear please."</p><p>"The stuff down there. Weird."</p><p>"These parts of you are beautiful, Anna. Exotic and strange perhaps, if you haven't gotten familiar with them. I hope to help you understand that they're absolutely lovely."</p><p>I flicked at her nub relentlessly but with only a light touch.</p><p>"You liked it when he touched your cunt, didn't you?"</p><p>"No. I hated it. I hated it so much." Her breath rattled wetly in her nose.</p><p>"Yes. You hated it. But this part of you, your cunt. Your cunt liked it. It felt like it's feeling right now, at least a little bit. Didn't it, Anna?"</p><p>She shook her head weakly.</p><p>"Not even a little?" She didn't respond.</p><p>"Tell me, Anna. When he came over, when your mother wasn't home, and you knew why he was there, and he sat on the couch, did he have to make you sit on his lap every time? Did he pick you up and hold you so that you couldn't get away? Did he force you?"</p><p>"Ya."</p><p>"What about the last time he came to see you, Anna? Did he have to pick you up and hold you?"</p><p>She turned away. Stared at the wall.</p><p>"Or did you go to him and climb into his lap? Did you put on a dress that day, Anna? When you knew that he would be coming?"</p><p>A soft whimper escaped her throat. Her narrow hips pushed up, pressing her smooth sex against my fingers. I bore down, applying more pressure, masturbating her in earnest.</p><p>"When you heard his knock at the door... when you heard the metallic scrape of his key in the lock... you knew what was going to happen. You knew you couldn't stop it. You knew, and your cunt knew. It's all right, little one.  I understand.  Our bodies respond in ways that we can't control. It feels nice. There's nothing wrong with these feelings, no matter what you've been told."</p><p>A gentle tremor passed through her. It wasn't an orgasm, per se... a tensing and a relaxation, a sigh... what passes for a climax in one so young who hasn't yet been fully awoken. A hillock on the ridge that one summits on the way to the main peak. From this I suspected she could be capable of a full-on cum, but we wouldn't go there just yet. Anticipation is powerful.</p><p>I smiled. I ran may hands all over her front, from her cheeks down to her toes and back, relishing the intense smoothness of her skin, almost ivory white where it was most often covered.</p><p>"There's a good girl. I think we're going to get along well, Anna. You're clever and we'll have lots of lovely talks. There will also be a great deal of sex. I think it's worthwhile to take our time with that. All of the girls that stayed with me came to understand and accept their situation. The ones that chose to stay, of course. You could be one who comes not just to accept, but to embrace. That may seem impossible to believe right now. Think about what I've said. Ask more questions. I'll answer them all, openly and honestly. Let's see where it leads."</p><p>Her face and chest were still crimson, her breath gradually normalizing. She managed a nod.</p><p>"You have your own bathroom, Anna, just there." I pointed my chin at the only other door in the room. "I'm going to lock the outer door and leave you for a bit. I hope that someday we'll both feel that I don't need to lock the door to know that you won't run off. Not just yet, though. Take a shower if you like, or a nap. You have more thinking to do."</p><p>I took a Kindle from a drawer in the dresser. I saw her eyes focus intently.</p><p>"You're a reader, I bet. There are many books here. They were chosen by girls that have stayed with me, books they enjoyed or found helpful. If there are others that you'd like, please tell me. It's not connected to the internet, so there's no way for you to use it for communication, if that notion had occurred to you."</p><p>I handed her the tablet, bent down and kissed her hair.  "Back in a bit, Anna." My warmest smile. She wasn't ready to return it. I picked up the bag of her belongings and stuffed the clothes she'd been wearing in along with her other things. She watched the bag with a needful look as I tucked it under my arm. Her small round face plead silently.</p><p>At the last, I let her keep the plush rabbit, ragged as it was. She clutched it to her chest adorably.</p>
<h3>Inevitable - Part Three</h3><p>
  <i>The character of Jacob has an origin story that can be read <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162976/chapters/66338713">here</a>.</i>
</p><p>"You'll keep your clothes on and your hand out of your pants until we're finished, Jacob."</p><p>The gangly boy slumped in his chair and pouted. A unique quandary, this one. I didn't pick him. My associates at the group home had reached out and asked for my help. Eight-year-old Jacob was out of control in ways that normally the staff would have appreciated, but his case was so extreme that they felt they couldn't be responsible for him.</p><p>It seems that the boy's father was quite literally insane. When Jacob was just five, his mother had run off and left the lad in Daddy's care. Over the next three years, the man became increasingly deranged by the loss. In his mania, he systematically shaped the boy into a weapon of revenge against his ex-spouse. The man's approach involved training the child to be a voracious sexual pervert. This indoctrination was so successful that Jacob seduced his mother's boyfriend during a weekend visitation. To protect his father, Jacob blamed the incident on the hapless beau, resulting in criminal charges and the revocation of any maternal custody rights. The authorities dug a little deeper and eventually Jacob admitted that he was only doing with Mommy's friend what he'd already been doing with Daddy. The child saw nothing whatsoever wrong with this. His upbringing taught him to want sex and to shamelessly seek what he wanted.</p><p>When he'd landed at the group home, it was quickly discovered that Jacob couldn't be left among the other children. A placement in a normal foster home also seemed impossible. Hence, me.</p><p>I've never been one to refuse a challenge. This was highly intriguing. I had wide latitude with the boy since the group home was delighted to be rid of him. I took it upon myself to try to bring him back to a functional level of normalcy, to enable this child to lead something of a productive life. But in the process, I also hoped to retain and channel Jacob's seemingly inexhaustible and uninhibited hunger.</p><p>"Can you focus for another thirty minutes? You know that you won't get what you want unless you can."</p><p>The tyke twisted his mouth to the side. "I guess so. Daddy made me wait sometimes."</p><p>"Did he? Tell me about that, Jacob."</p><p>"He said I couldn't masturbate when I woke up cuz I'd like my orgasm better if I waited."</p><p>Tho boy's education had included an insistence on using proper names for things. As batshit as his father had been, I appreciated the clarity he'd engendered in his son's language.</p><p>"That's a good lesson. Patience is a virtue."</p><p>A slight roll of the eyes. "You sound just like him."</p><p>"I'm not like him, Jacob, in some ways at least. You're in different circumstances now. You won't be seeing your father again."</p><p>After a week with me, he still hadn't accepted this fact. He'd relied on his father for everything and clearly loved the man with an intense and profound devotion. This would be a long transition. The sadness on his small face was palpable. He needed kindness and acceptance and much as rehabilitation.</p><p>"I shouldn't have told."</p><p>He blamed himself, of course. Society's reaction to a situation like his is often far more traumatic to the child than the situation itself. For him though, I think the system was actually helpful. His father would have continued to degenerate until it became genuinely dangerous.</p><p>"You father was using you to hurt your mother."</p><p>"My mother's a piggy whore bitch who deserves to be skull-fucked to death cuz she ran off and left us."</p><p>His language still had the ability to shock me. It was sad, the anger and violence that infused one so young. I tried to make a measured response. "That's what your father taught you. I think your mother was just a troubled woman who did her best. You need to forgive her, Jacob."</p><p>He shrugged. "I liked seeing her face go all white when she saw me sucking on her boyfriend's penis. Daddy was really happy when I told him."</p><p>"But you see how it turned out. It seldom benefits us when we act out of anger."</p><p>He frowned. "I don't know why they didn't understand. They shouldn't have sent Daddy away. They shouldn't have sent me... here."</p><p>"They didn't understand because much of what your father taught you isn't accepted by society. You need to know this. If you're going to have any sort of life, you need to adapt. I'm going to help you, if I can."</p><p>"What if I don't want your help?"</p><p>"I seem to be your last resort, Jacob. Your alternatives are very limited and not at all attractive."</p><p>He considered this for a moment and seemed to acquiesce. His next question was one he'd asked me continuously since his arrival.</p><p>"Why do I have to wear clothes here?"</p><p>Apparently his father had largely kept him naked at home. "People wear clothes. It's something you need to get used to."</p><p>Given what I've shared of my narrative so far, my answer may surprise you. I do generally prefer my child wards to go bare around the house. Jacob was a special case. Most of my charges needed to have their sexuality awoken and encouraged. This boy needed to learn to behave within some rational norms.</p><p>He slouched low in his chair, his face desolate and petulant.</p><p>"Thirty more minutes, Jacob. You can do it. Sit up."</p><p>This evoked a deep sigh, but he lifted his bottom back into the chair. We proceeded with the lesson. He was actually very bright, able to read well above his grade level. We covered much of the emergence of Europe from the Dark Ages and the origins of the Renaissance before his patience gave way. It was the image of the Vitruvian Man that triggered him.</p><p>"He's naked." He giggled. Sometimes it was easy to forget that he was still just a little boy.</p><p>"Yes. Da Vinci was a great student and illustrator of the human form. See how he uses this image to demonstrate the perfect symmetry of our bodies."</p><p>"I want to suck on your penis." No filters between his thoughts and his words. More to work on.</p><p>"Is that request appropriate at this time, Jacob?"</p><p>He looked down. "I guess not."</p><p>"Why is it not appropriate at this time?"</p><p>"We're still in school, I guess. Kinda. I mean, it's not a real school."</p><p>"That's right, Jacob. Very good. For us, this is our real school. We don't talk about those things in school, do we? Because most people won't understand. They'll get upset, like they did when you told them about you and your father."</p><p>His lower lip extended. Finally, a small nod and an expectant look.</p><p>My turn to sigh. "Very well, Jacob. Class is dismissed."</p><p>His smiled brightened instantly. I was astonished at how rapidly his clothing was on the floor and his childish fingers were tugging at my zipper. Again, I had to give his father some credit. The boy's mouth was eager, thorough and superbly effective. His small hand yanked at his own slender erection almost frantically as he worked. The lad's eyes never left mine, even as he took me to the narrow entrance to his throat, his lips stretched almost impossibly around my adult hardness. No hesitation from him when my climax approached. He consumed me with visceral thirst and refused to detach until I ever-so-gently insisted.</p>
<h3>Inevitable - Part Four</h3><p>"Masturbate for me, Anna."</p><p>My young charge was lying atop the blankets on her bed, arms at her sides, knees akimbo. I hadn't yet allowed her any clothing. I sat beside her, gently tracing lines over her flat chest and tummy, watching the skin tighten into tiny goosebumps under each finger, savoring the diminutive and delightful wiggles this evoked in her lithe body.</p><p>"I don't know what that means." The rapidly deepening glow on her cheeks belied her.</p><p>"I think you do. You're smarter than that. It won't help you to pretend ignorance with me."</p><p>She turned her face to the wall. "It's dirty."</p><p>"It's not. It's the most natural thing. Ignorant people have tried to make you believe it's dirty. You'll do it for me, openly, until you can do it completely without shame."</p><p>"I never did it before." She was a relentless negotiator, facile with her string of protests. In this instance, I chose patience.</p><p>"Perhaps that's true. But you've been touched in that way, haven't you? Mommy's boyfriend, in his lap. Our time together yesterday. You know what feels nice. We've talked about your anatomy. Let's see you apply what you've learned. Your goal is to know your body, to understand what pleases you."</p><p>"So you can have sex with me?"</p><p>"So that when we have sex, you'll experience the proper joy of it."</p><p>"I don't want to."</p><p>"You don't want to feel good?"</p><p>"I don't want you to make me. Or watch me."</p><p>My patience does have limits. "Yet you will masturbate, and I will watch you. A girl's self-discovery is a profoundly beautiful thing. It's one of my most favorite things to watch, Anna. We're done discussing this now. Are you ready to make your choice?"</p><p>"I... miss my M-mom." Her chest heaved, the sob she'd been suppressing finally welling up and spilling out.</p><p>I touched her hair. "Of course you do, Anna. I understand. Your situation is a sad one, child. I can only hope that you'll come to focus on how much worse it could be, and resolve to make the best of it."</p><p>I saw her deep expression of sadness as a seminal moment. It was good for her to let her tears flow. Letting go takes time. I was pleased that she'd already become inured enough to her nudity to show her feelings despite her exposed state. Perhaps the two were related, and she was understanding that she'd not be allowed to hide anything. I gave her a moment to collect herself.</p><p>"She said it was bad... that only... n-nasty girls do that..."</p><p>"That would imply that she'd seen you doing it, Anna. She saw you and was telling you to stop. Am I right?"</p><p>More staring at the wall. "I was just... itching."</p><p>"Yes. Scratching an itch." I suspect the double entendre was lost on her, but I chuckled to myself. "I understand. But she made you ashamed. That's so sad. Perhaps I can help."</p><p>I propped the Kindle up on her tummy and navigated to a folder with my finger. I'd equipped the reader with a small selection of content that I thought might be of assistance in Anna's adaptation. I tapped a thumbnail and adjusted the volume. The flickering screen drew Anna's gaze back from the wall.</p><p>The video was an early scene with Miranda. Even at 10, she was quite recognizable as the girl in the Yale graduation photo on the wall, the same dark brunette with bright green eyes. Anna blinked at the similarity of the image to our current situation. The girl was naked and prone on the bed, me sitting beside her. It could almost have been a video feed of the present. I'd saved it for just such an occasion as this.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Masturbate for me, Miranda."<br/>
Miranda smiled softly and averted her gaze for just a moment before parting her legs and slipping a small hand between them. Her fingers moved slowly at first. My hand touched her hair.<br/>
"Eyes on mine, sweetheart. I want to see your pleasure."<br/>
Miranda looked up at me, cheeks pink. Her bottom moved slightly.<br/>
"There we are. You're so lovely when you're aroused, princess."</p>
</blockquote><p>The sight had made me erect at the time and it still had that effect whenever I revisited the memory. Miranda was smart as a whip and had adjusted quite quickly. The video was quiet for a time before the girl's soft whimpers became audible.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>
"That's it. Don't hold back. Savor the feelings. Let them consume you and fill you."<br/>
Miranda nodded. Her back arched a tiny bit, her breath catching.<br/>
"Do you remember when you first came to me, Miranda?"<br/>
She nodded wordlessly.<br/>
"You didn't want to do this, did you?"<br/>
She shook her head, now panting, her mouth barely parted.<br/>
"What would you tell yourself, if you could go back to that time? What would you say to that shy, frightened girl who had just arrived?"<br/>
Her lithe frame stiffened. "To... to get over it... to just... do it... cuz it's... ohhhhhh god... it's... so... uuuuhhhhhhhh... fucking... good..."</p>
</blockquote><p>Her hips twisted deliciously in the video frame as she climaxed. I stopped the video when Miranda's spasms had subsidded. We'd save the rest of that scene for a later time.</p><p>"You see how it can be, Anna. When Miranda arrived she'd had lots of sex but it had all been horrible. She was grotestquely misused for much of her life. She'd never experienced the joy that her body could bring. Sex only terrified and repulsed her. But once she'd discovered the truth of it, she was forever changed."</p><p>I took Anna's hand and guided it to her utterly smooth sex. She tensed at first.</p><p>"Eyes on mine, Anna." It wasn't said as a suggestion. She was beginning to recognize and respond to the tone of my voice. She met my look unsteadily, her focus darting. I guided her slender fingers for a few moments. There was warmth and only the slightest hint of thin slickness. When I felt her mons rise to press against our mingled digits, I took my hand away.</p><p>"Now you. You know how. Don't let the feelings scare you. They're natural. Your cunt wants this. Your entire body wants it. And your spirit needs it. It just hasn't woken to the knowledge yet."</p><p>The process was awkward and slow but still compelling in its own way. She glared when I gave her verbal direction but her face softened as she applied my guidance and felt its effect. Her nipples proved to be highly sensitive, as her pace quickened notably when I pinched and tugged at them. As they distended under my touch, her face seemed angry at her body's visible betrayal.</p><p>"What did he say to you, Anna? Mommy's boyfriend. What did he say when you were in his lap, his lips at your ear?"</p><p>She shook her head. A refusal, not a denial.</p><p>"It felt good to tell me about him, didn't it?"</p><p>Another shake of the head, less certain.</p><p>"Tell me." I saw her fingers pause. "Don't stop. Just tell."</p><p>Her childish hand returned to motion. She broke eye contact. I allowed it.</p><p>"He said... he said I was p-pretty."</p><p>"You liked that, of course. You are pretty, Anna. You're inspiringly lovely, in fact. Especially just now."</p><p>"He said I was p-prettier than... M-mommy..."</p><p>"Yes. I expect that's entirely true. Perhaps this man is a bit like me in that way, entralled by youth. When he said these things to you, and you were in his lap, and he was holding you, and he slipped his hand into your underpants... it was already warm, I think. Your cunt. It was already warm for him, because you'd been imagining it. You'd been remembering how it felt when he touched you there. As much as you wanted to hate it, knew that you should hate it, you couldn't deny the feelings."</p><p>She returned her gaze to me, her face almost defiant, her breath now ragged from some strange mix of arousal and shame.</p><p>"I couldn't help it. I couldn't... I didn't... I..."</p><p>I bent and kissed her cheek. "I know, little one. I know. It's okay. I understand. Let yourself feel it. It's not bad. It's what we're made for. If there is a God, he gave us this as a gift. It's only stupid, angry people who want to make it bad."</p><p>Finally there was a deep but subtle tremble... her eyes unfocused... legs taut... a push up with her bottom... her toes curled. When the tremors ebbed, I bundled her tiny form into my arms and let her cry for a good long while.</p>
<h3>Inevitable - Part Five</h3><p>"Eat your breakfast, Jacob. It's the most important meal of the day."</p><p>The boy listlessly stirred his cereal. "You sound like my Dad sometimes. But you don't act like him."</p><p>"I'm not him. Tell me more about sounding like him."</p><p>"He was always saying things about what was good for me."</p><p>"What sort of things did he think were good for you, Jacob?"</p><p>"Ask for what you want. Be nice. Make people happy, cuz you want to."</p><p>"Those are excellent qualities for any person. I see those things in you. I don't want you to lose them."</p><p>He shrugged, staring at the cornflakes. "He spermed on my cereal every morning."</p><p>I've heard many stories from my charges over the years, detailing the various forms of sexual depravity to which they'd been subjected. Even so, Jacob's calm and casual recitation of his father's deviant behavior took me aback. That man had raised the bar.</p><p>"How did you feel about that, Jacob?"</p><p>"I guess it was weird the first time. It's better when you just suck it out right into your mouth."</p><p>"I'm not going to ejaculate on your cereal. You'll eat it anyway, though. Mealtimes are for eating and talking."</p><p>Another shrug and he dug in with the spoon, hunger seeming to overcome his melancholy. He wiggled constantly in his chair, a bundle of nervous energy. Being fully dressed exacerbated this behavior, as though he was allergic to clothing. I'd continued to insist that he stay clothed except when directly engaged in sex.</p><p>I have a true appreciation for boys. When awoken, their sexuality is often more overt than even the most enthusiastic girls. Perhaps this bears some relation to the obvious anatomical overtness. It's harder to ignore a penis. I enjoy their wantonness and shameless embrace of pleasure. Jacob manifested these traits to an extreme degree, without any of the boundaries that usually get instilled by rational parents. Much as I was tempted to simply exploit his history, I knew that the lad needed help. To get him on a safer path I needed to understand more about his unique upbringing. I prompted him in the hopes of drawing out the story.</p><p>"I noticed that among your things are clothes for girls."</p><p>"Ya." Milk dripped from his chin.</p><p>"Don't talk with your mouth full, Jacob. Tell me about those clothes."</p><p>He chewed perfunctorily and swallowed too much at once. "I like them."</p><p>"You wore them? At home or in public?"</p><p>"Ya. Everyplace."</p><p>"Your father made you?"</p><p>"I like them. I like how people look at me when I'm a girl."</p><p>"'When I'm a girl.' You feel like a girl when you wear them?"</p><p>"I guess. I never been a girl, so..."</p><p>"'I have never been a girl,' please." The grammar lesson was reflexive on my part. I was beginning to understand. He'd refused to have his hair cut, even though it was at his shoulders. Some boys wear it that way now, so I allowed it. Now it made more sense.</p><p>He rolled his eyes. "Yes, Daddy." It was sarcastic but not caustic. He was getting more comfortable with me.</p><p>"I'm not your father. I just don't tolerate ignorant speech." I gathered my thoughts for a moment. "Why do you think your father encouraged you to dress as a girl, Jacob?"</p><p>"He said some of the lonely men only want girls to blow them."</p><p>"The lonely men?"</p><p>"Ya. The men who like kids. They're lonely. Daddy and me wanted to help them."</p><p>"I see." This child's mind was an astonishing mashup of genuine caring and utter perversity. I let him eat as I absorbed and considered. So much to think about.</p><p>He pushed the bowl away, mostly empty. "I'm done. Can I please masturbate now?"</p><p>What to do with this one? I gently rested my hand on his head and looked into his soft brown eyes. They pleaded with me silently.</p><p>"Thank you for asking, Jacob. Yes you may. In your room. Put your dishes in the sink first. And get dressed when you're finished."</p><p>His grin was almost electric as he scampered away.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>"Eat your breakfast, Anna. It's the most important meal of the day."</p><p>"It's weird to eat naked. Do I have to?"</p><p>"Yes. You'll get used to it soon."</p><p>"I don't want to get used to it. I want to wear clothes like normal people."</p><p>"You want to wear clothes to hide yourself, because you're ashamed of your body. Once you've completely let go of that idea, we can explore the topic further. Clothing can be a form of open expression. When you're ready, we can pick out clothes that we both find appropriate and interesting."</p><p>"What if I'm cold?" Relentless, but still a reasonable question. I wasn't out to torture the child.</p><p>"We'll turn up the heat. Now eat. I'm sure you're hungry."</p><p>She eyed the food a little suspiciously.</p><p>"It's an omelet. I was told that you like them. Ham and onions. I don't need to doctor your food, Anna. I have complete control of you without doing anything as silly as that. Meals are for eating and talking."</p><p>She took a tentative bite. Apparently finding nothing that seemed poisonous, she dug in more eagerly.</p><p>"What do you like, Anna? Is there something you're interested in, something you'd like to learn more about?"</p><p>"I like clothes."</p><p>"Noted. And now you know that you'll have to stop asking for them before you'll be allowed any. Now what else?"</p><p>She chewed thoughtfully. While it was an object lesson to have her undressed at the breakfast table, I have to admit it was also quite erotic. There were already moments when she forgot that she was naked. I felt this nascent shamelessness in my nethers.</p><p>"Horses," she finally offered.</p><p>Of course. Girls love horses. "Oh my. Yes. That's a very interesting subject. Horses. You know that they have a fascinating evolutionary history. Their distribution across the globe has had profound impacts on the economies and dynamics of the human civilizations that have found ways to exploit them. Their anatomy is also quite remarkable, as is their behavior in the herd. We can learn a great deal by studying horses, Anna. That's exciting, don't you think?"</p><p>In my intellectual fervor it took me a moment to realize that she was looking at me like I was insane.</p><p>"I meant they're pretty. I want to learn to ride one."</p><p>"Oh." I tried to hide my disappointment. "I see. Of course."</p><p>She took another bite. "I guess it would be okay to learn about them too."</p><p>A curious mind is the greatest gift a child can have, I think. I was encouraged. "Then we'll do that, Anna. We can start today."</p><p>She consumed the last of the eggs and started in on the potatoes. A serial eater, finishing one thing before beginning the next. An indication of structured thinking. There was potential here. It wasn't long before she announced that she was done.</p><p>"What now? Do we study horses?"</p><p>"Soon. First we're going to watch more video of Miranda's early time here. I think you enjoyed seeing her, Anna."</p><p>Her cheeks flushed even as she shook her head. Of course I monitored the Kindle. I knew everything she did on it. She'd re-watched the scene I'd shown her several times after I'd left her for the evening.</p><p>"It's okay, little one. It's good for you to see how another girl came to appreciate her time here. We'll watch some different times and then you'll masturbate for me again."</p><p>She was staring at her bare toes.</p><p>"It's not fair."</p><p>"Perhaps not. It's happening even so."</p><p>I took her hand as we walked back to her room. She resigned to let me hold it, her elegant fingers limp against my palm. I couldn't help but watch her bottom move along the way. Tiny and perfect in form... ivory pale... just hinting at the promise of later prominence. Patience, I told myself. All in the fullness of time.</p><p>
  <i>Should the story continue? I'd love to hear your feedback.  You can contact me at <a href="mailto:joshua.woode@hushmail.com?subject=Inevitable">joshua.woode@hushmail.com</a></i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Inevitable - Chapter Two (Parts 6-10)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some things are just going to happen, no matter what.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any existing people or events is coincidental.  If a story involving sexual contact with minors bothers you or is illegal where you live, stop reading now.</i>
</p><h3>Inevitable - Part Six</h3><p>Anna hadn't yet connected the dots. I was watching the overhead video feed from her room, one of several available angles. The recordings of my previous ward were taken from this same perspective. I was sure Anna would soon come to realize that she was also being observed continuously. Meanwhile, it was interesting to watch her when she was left on her own.</p><p>Her increasing comfort with her nudity was satisfying to see. Much less time was spent bundled in her blankets. In the bathroom, she more often regarded herself in the full-length mirror. When we spoke, she mentioned this topic less frequently and often with an attitude of resignation. I recalled this recent exchange:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Do you remember the formal name of this equine ancestor, Anna?" I was pointing to a picture we'd found online.<br/>
"It's hard to think about school stuff when I don't have clothes on."<br/>
"Actually I find that children are more attentive when they're unclothed, Anna. It seems to heighten the senses. Of course it can also lead to other thoughts. Perhaps you're reflecting on the purpose of your nakedness? If you're distracted, we can take a break so that you can masturbate."<br/>
She responded with a sigh and a roll of the eyes. "No thank you. And <i>Eohippus.</i>"<br/>
"Very good. And the roots of the name? They're from the Greek."<br/>
"Geez. <i>Hippus</i> is <i>horse</i>. That's easy. The first part... I dunno."<br/>
"Enunciation, please. And <i>Eo</i> comes from <i>Eos</i>, meaning <i>dawn</i>. So, dawn horse."<br/>
"Like the morning of the horse."<br/>
"Exactly. An early predecessor, about the size of a large dog, present in North America about fifty million years ago. It should also be easy to remember the Epoch in which it primarily lived - the Eocene, just as in Eohippus. Now, on to the Paleocene."</p>
</blockquote><p>She'd spent considerable time with the Kindle. Much of this was reading traditional literature. "Anne of Green Gables" seemed to particularly interest her. I expect it was comforting to know that an orphan could find a loving home.</p><p>She also returned quite often to Miranda's videos. I'd allowed her access to more of this material and she was exploring it quite actively. Each time she logged in, there would be a new link available. As she watched she'd sometimes touch herself, but seemingly without serious intent.</p><p>When she masturbated in my presence, Anna's persistent body shame inhibited her. She was prepubescent after all, but still wasn't realizing even her current potential for pleasure. I hoped that she'd find her own way to full-fledged orgasms.</p><p>To help her along the path I exposed her to some additional content. The new scene featured Miranda retrieving a vibrator from the dresser and masturbating with it. It was a lengthy episode, as Miranda would sometimes lose herself in this activity for hours. It was a way for her to comfort herself and heal from her difficult past, so I never begrudged her. Her multiple raptures were very evident. She had come to understand that she deserved this pleasure.</p><p>I generally didn't allow a child to use sex toys until they were more settled, but in this case I thought an exception was warranted. Anna had of course searched the room thoroughly to see if she could find an escape route - or any clothing. There was none, so she hadn't revisited the dresser drawers. But on a recent night I'd quietly placed there a selection of things that I thought would stimulate her in a variety of ways, body and mind. Prompted by the video, this time when she tentatively opened that same drawer, it wasn't empty. She was learning to interpret my signals, a very promising sign.</p><p>She took up each object and examined it, her curious mind searching for the intent. Lingered only briefly over the realistic latex penis, its purpose quite evident. The leather collar she studied for a good long while, along with the four padded cuffs. The nylon body harness and the strap-on butterfly appeared to mystify her. In the end, she picked up the simple, smooth oblong device she'd seen in the video.</p><p>At first she held the toy like it was dirty, her face adorably scrunched. A few experiments with twisting the base taught her how to control the intensity of the vibration. Still standing at the dresser, she touched it to her wrist... and then to her tummy... then briefly to her mons before withdrawing it with eyes wide. I find few things more compelling than these moments of self-discovery.</p><p>Anna took the device to her bed. Laid on her side with the Kindle propped on a pillow, her knees splayed. She dialed up the volume on the tablet. Miranda was a talker, having been encouraged to be obscene by the people who passed for her parents. <i>Fuck</i> was very much her favorite word and she used it in many varied, nuanced and charming ways.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>Uuunnnggggg... fuck... fuck yes... fuck meeee... nnnnnnhhhhhhhh... fuckkkkkkk...</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Anna's lips moved silently as though she was mouthing Miranda's words. Her hips flexed but in an awkward way, more an imitation than an instinctive response. But after a time she turned to lay on her back, no longer watching the screen, her eyes unfocused, her bottom moving with a more natural rhythm. She learned where to apply the device, never inserting, just exploring... persisted with increasing urgency. The result was inevitable and acutely delightful to watch.... a deep gasp and shudder... lids shut tight and then open like saucers... toes balled into tiny fists.. tummy rolling... a final collapse amidst small short pants for air.</p><p><i>Well done, Anna.</i> I congratulated her silently. <i>You're beginning to understand, to know yourself, to know what's possible.</i> I looked forward to watching the recording of this scene with her and discussing her first true climax.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>On Jacob's video feed, I observed as he studied the array of toys he'd laid out on his floor. These were traditional playthings intended to help him build a sense of normalcy. I hadn't allowed him anything remotely sexual in nature. He'd occasionally interact with the model cars, pushing them across the floor listlessly but quickly becoming bored. He would sometimes read as well, though not with Anna's voracious appetite.</p><p>Jacob had been sternly admonished against self-pleasure without permission. This was somewhat consistent with his upbringing, similar to rules his father had often enforced. It was clear that the boy was challenged to contain his precocious urges.</p><p>Under my auspices he'd begun to show progress. I had to remind him less often to keep his hands out of his pants. He was increasingly able to focus on schoolwork and showed promise particularly in math. But when left alone he quickly tended to manifest retrograde behavior. Idle hands, and so on.</p><p>The boy seemed to be systematically examining each of the toys, comparing their size and shape for some inscrutable reason. Eventually he gave up on this and padded to the bathroom. He never closed the door, just the opposite of my female ward. Anna took every possible step to preserve some sense of privacy. Pointless of course, since there are cameras everywhere.</p><p>Jacob proceeded to inspect the items on the bathroom counter, touching each in turn until he came to the toothbrush. It's an electric with a replaceable brush head that oscillates very rapidly, very modern and efficient. Oral hygiene is crucial for growing children.</p><p>The lad turned the brush on and off a few times. With it on, he touched the base to his wrist. The base is cylindrical, about an inch in diameter. I saw his face light up and knew immediately where this was headed. For all my best intentions, he'd found what he was seeking.</p><p>In an instant, Jacob's pants and underpants were around his ankles and he was almost frantically working the vibrating base of the toothbrush against his anus. His other hand tugged at his already-stiff boyhood. With some effort but evident satisfaction he wriggled and twisted the base into his rectum, continuing to push until his small body had enveloped at least three inches. This achieved, he focused on masturbating. An initial climax appeared to ensue very quickly. His orgasms were still dry but all of the other signs were clear, his slender penis atwitch as his smooth scrotum contracted tight against his pubis.</p><p>He was far from done. I observed with some awe as he persisted in self-pleasure for a solid forty-five minutes until the battery in the toothbrush was fully discharged. It was hard to tell how many times he reached his peak. At the end, to his credit, he washed the brush thoroughly before he flopped onto his bed and fell asleep.</p><p>The question of how to address Jacob's profound sexual Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder weighed on me. This was a different problem than any I'd dealt with before. A child sexualized against their will may act out inappropriately but they still understand the concept of boundaries. Jacob had no notion of boundaries, almost as if he'd been raised on another planet.</p><p>If I were a mad scientist, perhaps I'd invent the means to cross-pollinate the personalities of my wards, exchanging some of their respective strength to compensate for the other's corresponding weakness. Jacob would share his utter shamelessness, while Anna would offer up some of her dignity and reserve. They represented two opposite poles, and the path to the middle for each seemed very unclear.</p>
<h3>Inevitable - Part Seven</h3><p>"Let's talk about fear, Anna."</p><p>"How come?"</p><p>"Because fear holds us back. It prevents us from being who we are meant to be. Shame is a form of fear, fear that our inner thoughts and feelings will be discovered and judged by others. I want you to understand your fears so that you can let them go. This won't happen all at once, but the way to start is to talk."</p><p>"I'm afraid of you."</p><p>"That's natural. Your situation here is very different from what you've been told to expect from a home and a guardian. I hope to earn your trust over time. What do you imagine when you think about your fear of me?"</p><p>"I don't know what you're going to do to me."</p><p>"Yes. Fear of the unknown. I expect that you felt that very intensely when you were living in your mother's car."</p><p>She shivered. "That was the worst. At night. Sometimes people banged on the windows. Sometimes police. Sometimes... others. They were all scary."</p><p>"But you're safe here. No one will be threatening you that way."</p><p>"Nobody but you."</p><p>"Have I caused you any physical pain, Anna?"</p><p>"I guess not. You make me... do things."</p><p>"Things that you don't like, that you don't want to do."</p><p>"Ya."</p><p>"Did your mother ever make you clean your room? When you had a room."</p><p>"That's not fair. That's different."</p><p>"Oh, I think it's quite the same, actually. When you told her that you didn't want to do it, what did she say?"</p><p>"Usually she said, 'Shut up and do it anyway.'"</p><p>"Hmm. I would have hoped that she'd use that opportunity to teach you about personal responsibility, how important it is in achieving your goals in life."</p><p>"She wasn't so good at responsibility, I guess."</p><p>"Yes, of course. Hence your current situation. So not the best example. What do you think I'm trying to teach you, Anna?"</p><p>"Sex. Cuz you want to have sex with me."</p><p>"Are you afraid of sex?"</p><p>"I don't want to do it."</p><p>"Why not? You're starting to understand the pleasure it can yield."</p><p>"Cuz... only nasty girls do it."</p><p>"All girls do it, Anna."</p><p>"I guess I mean... only nasty girls like it."</p><p>"Ah. I see. You don't want to be considered a slut. I expect that's a word you know. Perhaps your mother used it."</p><p>Anna chewed her lip and looked away.</p><p>"She caught you with your hand in your pants, innocently exploring your body. And she shamed you for it. And later, when you were in the apartment, she knew about the man who came to visit. She knew, and she was jealous. I imagine she took this out on you, even if she didn't understand it herself."</p><p>"I don't want to like it. I don't want to be nasty."</p><p>"Now we're at the heart of it, Anna. This is what I hope to teach you. It's not nasty to like it. It's joyful. It's a natural part of living, of being human. Why would we have the capacity for this pleasure if we weren't intended to enjoy it?"</p><p>She was quiet for a time. I broke the silence. "Let's watch something together, shall we?"</p><p>"Are you going to make me masturbate?" She was now able to use that word without profuse blushing. Slow progress.</p><p>"No. But you may do so if you like. Scooch over and make room, please."</p><p>She begrudged me a side of the bed. I propped up pillows and laid beside her. She tensed.</p><p>"We're just going to watch and talk. May I hold you?"</p><p>She was surprised. "You asked me."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"You don't ask. You tell."</p><p>"This time I'm asking. If you say no, I'll respect your wishes."</p><p>She skewed her mouth sideways as she considered. Adorable. After a moment she moved a little closer. I draped my arm behind her, giving her the option to rest her head at my shoulder. Eventually she did so. A lovely feeling. A new level of acceptance.</p><p>I balanced the Kindle on my tummy. As the screen began to flicker, she first blinked. Her eyes widened, then squinted. Her body tightened.</p><p>"That's me."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"You mean..."</p><p>"Yes. Always. You might have guessed from the videos of Miranda."</p><p>Her cheeks were instantly shot with crimson. She wiggled away from me. Her gaze searched the room for the camera and eventually found it, unobtrusive as it was. She was clearly agitated but her voice was remarkably low.</p><p>"I hate you. I hate you soooo much."</p><p>"I understand. You're ashamed. You want boundaries. You've not had much privacy in your life, and you crave it. Something that can be just yours, yours alone. We'll come to that, Anna. But to get there we first have to strip away the bad boundaries, the stupid things that you've been taught. That's why I started by stripping you naked. It's a symbol for letting go of bad boundaries."</p><p>"It's a symbol for you being a fucking pervert."</p><p>I couldn't help but smile. It was the first time she'd used an obscenity in my presence.</p><p>"By most standards, I am a pervert. But no fucking. Not yet. And not until you're ready. In fact, we won't fuck until you ask me to fuck you, Anna. That's perhaps difficult to believe right now, but I assure you that it's true. So let's watch, together."</p><p>"I know what it is. I don't want to watch."</p><p>"Yet you've watched Miranda masturbate dozens of times."</p><p>"I really do hate you." A sob shook her.</p><p>"And I'm proud of you. Very proud of the step you've taken. It's an intensely, profoundly beautiful thing, what you did. I want you to embrace it."</p><p>I let the video play. Her gaze darted to the wall but then back to the screen, both unable to watch and unable to look away. At points her eyes also rested on me. I was visibly erect in my pants, not exposed but the outline was unmistakable.</p><p>"It's such a lovely sight, your discovery of yourself. Of course it affects me. You're so lovely, Anna. You may think that I hold all the power in this situation, but I assure you - your joy is compelling to me. I want to nurture it and help it grow. That should never be a source of shame."</p><p>As the scene concluded, she buried her face in a pillow.</p><p>"What was it like, Anna? Your orgasm."</p><p>"None of your business."</p><p>"Hmm. I'd say that it's all of my business at the moment. I won't go until you tell me."</p><p>She squirmed. Finally, "Scary. It was scary. Just like... too big."</p><p>"Yes. So big for such a small body. But it's awake now, your cunt. It won't ever forget that feeling. It will hunger for more. We're going to feed it."</p><p>"I hate you."</p><p>"I know."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>"Don't you like blowjobs?" The boy was wiggling impatiently in his seat as he spoke.</p><p>"I love blowjobs, Jacob. At an appropriate time and in an appropriate place, they're one of my very favorite things."</p><p>"You really like that word."</p><p>"Which word? Be clear."</p><p>"<i>Appropriate.</i>"</p><p>"It's an important word for you to understand. You'll need a much better sense of appropriateness to live in the world."</p><p>"I'm not sure I want to live in the world."</p><p>"What's the alternative?"</p><p>"Live here. Why do we have to go anyplace? We can just stay here and have sex all day. I thought that's what you wanted, that you're one of those men."</p><p>"It's a tempting idea, Jacob. But my aspirations for you are much higher. You deserve a life. You'll need to be a functioning adult. This may seem very distant to you now, but if we don't get you on the right track it will be increasingly difficult to change things later."</p><p>"What do I need to change? Am I supposed to not like it anymore?"</p><p>"No, Jacob. It's good to like it. It's also fine to like candy. But if we just eat candy all the time, we won't survive."</p><p>"Can I have some candy?"</p><p>I put my hand on his head. "What do you think my answer will be?"</p><p>He sighed. "At an appropriate time?"</p><p>"Yes. And in an appropriate place. And of an appropriate measure..."</p><p>"Are we done with school?"</p><p>"For today, yes."</p><p>"Then can I suck on your penis?"</p><p>"No, Jacob."</p><p>He was confused. "But I thought after school was the appropriate time."</p><p>"Yes. But in this case, the answer is no."</p><p>He was growing visibly angry. "How come?"</p><p>"Because you masturbated without permission."</p><p>"I did not." His response seemed reflexive. He normally hid nothing. Perhaps boundaries were beginning to form.</p><p>"Consider your next words carefully. I won't tolerate lying."</p><p>He stared at his sneakers. "I didn't..." I raised my eyebrows. He looked up sheepishly. "I didn't... mean to."</p><p>I smiled. Pulled him to his feet and hugged him. "That's better. We can control our actions, Jacob. We can't control our feelings - those come to us unbidden. We can only decide what to do with them. As you develop your sense of what's appropriate, you'll be allowed to make more decisions on your own. For now the rule stands."</p><p>I could see that his mind was working. "Ya but. How did you know?"</p><p>"I know all things." I said it with a wink.</p><p>He wasn't satisfied. I wasn't yet ready for him to know that he was under constant surveillance.</p><p>"No really. How did you?"</p><p>"That's a puzzle for you to work out. Believe me when I say that you won't get away with being sneaky."</p><p>For Jacob, a puzzle was like a splinter in his brain. He had to keep picking at it. This was a great asset in his studies. He was dogged at problem solving, especially in mathematics.</p><p>Finally I gave him a false clue. I was reminded of Allied counter-intelligence in World War II, when the British had broken all of the Axis codes and could intercept and read all of their messages. It was vital that the Germans not discover that this was true, so the Brits planted false evidence that could plausibly explain how they might have otherwise discovered the Nazi movements.</p><p>"I must say that I wondered how the battery in your toothbrush could possibly have gone dead in such a short time. On closer inspection... let's just say that I guessed where it might have recently been."</p><p>For the first time ever during his stay with me, Jacob actually blushed. I viewed this as a milestone.</p><p>"I hate you." A sly grin belied his true thoughts.</p><p>I kissed his hair. "I know."</p>
<h3>Inevitable - Part Eight</h3><p>"It's time, Jacob."</p><p>The boy glanced at the clock, a little surprised. He put down his paintbrush with a slight smile.</p><p>"That one went fast."</p><p>"Time flies when you're having fun, they say." Jacob had discovered something of a passion for art. I'd given him coloring books and he'd immediately embraced them, but not in the traditional sense. There was little traditional about this child. He paid scant attention to the pre-drawn lines, instead using the monochrome printed outlines only as a starting point for his own extrapolation and interpretation. I had the impression of some latent talent and had since been encouraging his interest with additional art supplies.</p><p>His fascination with the Vitruvian Man gave us further opportunities to explore his nascent drawing skills. In an act of defiance, he'd defaced the image in one of my art books by inscribing an exaggerated erect phallus on the figure. Typically rebellious, but the rendering showed some skill. I gave him an enlarged print of the same work and offered him a challenge.</p><p>"Can you draw an erection for him like da Vinci would have?"</p><p>His first attempts were still out of proportion and garish. I shared with him some relevant examples, such as the master's "Angelo Incarnato." By the fifth try, the lad had produced a respectable facsimile of the semi-divine hardon rendered in that work.</p><p>This newfound enthusiasm was useful in balancing Jacob's sexual obsession. Telling Jacob not to masturbate had proven futile. There wasn't much I could do in terms of punishment that would be effective. Unlike my colleagues at the Group Home, I'm not into beating children for either discipline or fun. In working with other foster children, I did have some experience in dealing with compulsive behavior. To help him structure his life, I'd put him on the clock.</p><p>Each morning after breakfast, I set a sixty-minute timer.  When this expired, I required Jacob to undress and masturbate. Then we'd reset the timer for another sixty minutes. This repeated until dinnertime.</p><p>At first the child reveled in my apparent acquiescence to his demands. He'd anxiously watch the timer until it ticked over to the mark, then eagerly strip and flail at his bare spike, watching me with an expression of triumph. But after a few days of this regime he began to anticipate each interval less eagerly. And now when he was drawing, he sometimes viewed the timer as an unwanted distraction. Still I insisted on the routine, until finally he framed what seemed a sincere request.</p><p>"Maybe it's too much. Every hour."</p><p>"What are you saying, Jacob?"</p><p>"Maybe can I do it... like... every two hours?"</p><p>"Are you sure? If we change the schedule, we won't go back."</p><p>He chewed his lip for a moment. It was good that he was considering carefully.</p><p>"Ya. I'm sure. Can we change it?"</p><p>"Yes, Jacob. We can and we will. Would you like to keep working on your painting now?"</p><p>"Yes please."</p><p>"That's my boy. It's coming along nicely, I think. Who is it?"</p><p>The picture was emerging as the profile of a woman's face. He hadn't drawn anything like that before.</p><p>"It's my Mom. What I remember about her, anyways."</p><p>"I see. You've expressed very deep anger with her in the past."</p><p>"I been thinkin' about it. I dunno if... everything Daddy said was true."</p><p>"'I <i>have been thinking</i> about it.' And I think that's a very good thing for you to think about."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>"It's time, Anna."</p><p>She shook her head without raising it from the book she was reading. She'd expressed a preference for actual printed material over the Kindle. I readily agreed to supply her with appropriate titles. The Kindle was then used more exclusively for watching video.</p><p>"I don't want to. It's gross."</p><p>"I know that this is how you currently feel. Lie down and spread your legs."</p><p>With a sigh she did as she was told. I tolerated the minor peevishness. I was nourishing her sense of self, redirecting it - not destroying it. I didn't want her to be reduced to mindless submission. Rather I hoped that she would find a path to mindful openness, an understanding that she could and should own and revel in pleasure without shame.</p><p>I set the timer for thirty minutes. "You know the rules. If you want me to continue, you can just press the button to add an additional ten minutes."</p><p>"Don't hold your breath."</p><p>"I will not hold my breath."</p><p>In fact, I breathed deeply as I made myself comfortable between Anna's parted thighs. It's a delightful thing, inhaling a girl's essence as a prequel to the steady and patient application of my tongue to her profoundly smooth cunt. I went to work. Her face winced as usual at the initial laps, unable to release her sense that this was something unspeakably dirty.</p><p>"Close your eyes," I suggested. She did. I resumed. She was inert, unmoving, her face turned to her pillow. This lasted about twenty minutes before there was an inadvertent squirm.</p><p>"Let yourself feel, Anna. You know the sensations now. Allow yourself."</p><p>I bore down at the upper nexus of her inner petals, let the front of my teeth graze over the miniscule nub. Her bottom jumped, her throat moved as she swallowed. I worked more fervently until I felt her begin to tense... and then stopped. Her fingers gripped the sheets. She opened her eyes just a slit and peered down at me. I met her gaze and ran one long lick from perineum to clit. She tensed again. I wriggled a finger into her narrow sleeve and tickled her very lightly with the tip of my tongue.</p><p>The timer dinged. She looked at it, and then at me.</p><p>She almost knocked the clock off the table as she fumbled for the button. It was the first time she pushed it that day, but not the last.</p>
<h3>Inevitable - Part Nine</h3><p>"Hello Ben. It's good to see you again. This is Anna."</p><p>Anna was trying to hide behind my leg at the Pediatrician's office.  This was her first visit since she'd come into my home. Doctor Cooper was an old friend and had provided care for many of my charges.</p><p>He got down on one knee to be at eye-level with the girl. "Well hello, Anna. It's very nice to meet you." He extended a hand. She peeked out and shook it gingerly. His smile was as warm as the sun. I've always appreciated his calm and easy way with the young ones.</p><p>He stood and addressed me again. "How long has she been with you?"</p><p>"Almost two months now. She's made good progress."</p><p>He nodded and rested his palm on top of Anna's head. "That's wonderful. You must be proud of yourself, Anna."</p><p>The words tumbled out of her. Not unexpected. Perhaps I should have explained things better.</p><p>"He doesn't let me wear clothes and he does sex things to me." She was staring up at the doctor, her expression some mix of hope and desperation. She glanced at me and cowered as if expecting that I'd hit her.</p><p>Doctor Cooper dropped to his knee again, gently took her small hands in his. "Well yes, Anna. I understand. That's to be expected for a girl like you, isn't it? We're just here to make sure everything is ok with you physically. Is that clear?"</p><p>Her little body seemed to shrink. It was a bit sad, but the reinforcement would help her in the longer run.</p><p>"I thought... I thought you had to tell..."</p><p>"Anna. My responsibility as a doctor is to do what's best for you. Please believe me when I tell you that your new guardian is offering your best possible life. Your future in the foster system otherwise would be very bleak. You know this, don't you?"</p><p>She sniffled, her knees trembling. Eventually there was a tiny nod.</p><p>"There we go. You're a sensible girl, I can tell. Now then, let's have you take off all of your clothes."</p><p>Anna looked up at me. "You'll do as the doctor says, Anna. Everything off." My tone made it clear that she shouldn't argue any further.</p><p>As she slowly undressed, Ben and I chatted. "Is she orgasmic?" he asked.</p><p>"Quite so. Rather accomplished in that area, actually. But still overcoming some deeply-rooted body shame."</p><p>Her face and chest glowed bright red as her shirt came off, leaving her hair in a charming fluff.</p><p>"Well, we'll just have to see about that. What else should we deal with today?"</p><p>"I think it's not too soon to take care of her hymen. I believe it to be septate, based on cautious manual inspection."</p><p>"Ah. I see. We can certainly get that out of the way." The good doctor swallowed. "You are an exceptionally patient man," he added. I knew him well, and this particular issue was of special interest to him.</p><p>Turning his attention to Anna, Doctor Cooper assumed his professional bedside manner. "I'm going to explain each step to you, Anna. You should ask questions if there's something you don't understand."</p><p>"Why do I have to be naked?" She'd paused in disrobing with her underpants still on.</p><p>"This is a comprehensive exam. We need to look at everything. So many doctors miss important findings through some ridiculous sense of protecting a patient's modesty. This is about your health. Wouldn't you want me to be as thorough as possible?"</p><p>"I think you just like it. Like he does."</p><p>"I do like it. But not 'just.' It's actually important to look at everything." With smooth precision he hooked the waistband of her panties, took them down them and off her feet in one continuous motion.</p><p>Height and weight were all in line with normal ranges for her age. She was somewhat less physically mature than most nine-year-olds, likely due to her poor diet and highly stressful living conditions. Nothing that wouldn't self-correct with proper care and feeding. Eyes and ears and nose and throat all passed inspection with Anna sitting upright on the table.</p><p>"Lie back now, Anna. The long way." He guided her with a sure and steady hand on her chest. She lay with her arms at her sides, wiggling anxiously. The doctor began lifting the metal supports to which the ankle cuffs are attached. Anna's eyes followed his movements intently.</p><p>"What are those for?"</p><p>"These are called stirrups, Anna. They'll keep you nicely spread while I examine your genitals and perform a small procedure."</p><p>She looked at me. "Procedure?"</p><p>I touched her arm as I answered. "We talked about this, Anna. Your hymen is quite obstructive. Doctor Cooper is going to remove it."</p><p>Her face showed panic. "Remove it?"</p><p>The doctor rested his hand on her bare thigh. "You won't feel a thing, Anna. I'll apply a local anesthetic that will numb the area. Then just a few little snips and you'll be all nice and open."</p><p>"Open?"</p><p>"Yes. Your vagina will be unblocked. This will make things much easier for you in the future."</p><p>"Things?"</p><p>"Well. Yes. Specifically, fucking. This will make your first experience with fucking much less painful and much more enjoyable. Your guardian is doing you a favor by asking me to unblock you this way, as opposed to him just stuffing his cock into your cunt and ripping you open. Do you understand?"</p><p>"I don't want him to f-fuck me."</p><p>"Hmmm. I've known this man for years, Anna. I can say with some confidence that you'll change your mind, sooner than you might imagine at the moment. When you do, please remember to thank him for this day. Now let's see how flexible you are."</p><p>Doctor Cooper lifted each of Anna's slender legs into their respective cuffs and strapped them in, her calves parallel to the floor. He raised the supports until her bottom was lifted slightly off the table, then spread them slowly wider, watching for the girl's reaction. When she winced, he backed off and brought them back together a bit. Her thighs were not quite perpendicular to her body, almost a full split. In this position her outer lips were parted, the subtle inner structure exposed, hints of shiny pink revealed. I slid a pillow under Anna's head so that she could more easily watch the proceedings. She was clearly uncomfortable at her very exposed state.</p><p>I reassured her. "You're so lovely, Anna. Don't be ashamed. You should be proud of your beautiful body." A lovely pink glow spread from Anna's cheeks, down her neck and over her chest.</p><p>The doctor nodded in agreement. "Indeed. A stunner, and quite limber. Bob Harkins would be very interested in her, you know."</p><p>"Perhaps." The doctor was referring to the local gymnastics coach. "But he likes to develop his own girls, and likes to start with them much younger."</p><p>"True enough. I think he's got his hands full at the moment anyway." As he talked his fingers worked crisply down her torso and abdomen, probing and palpating. "Anything hurt here, princess? Here?" Anna shook her head. He returned his attention to her chest for a long moment, exploring the tissues around her small, pale nipples. They showed their usual response, much to Anna's embarrassment.</p><p>"No signs of breast development. Tanner one, certainly. But lovely little points, standing up at attention." He held both in a pinch and tugged gently, watching her eyes until she turned away. She was still unable to let go of her shame.</p><p>Doctor Cooper patted her tummy. "So far so good. Now then, Anna. Let's spend some quality time between your legs."</p><p>He showed her the junior-sized speculum and explained its function. Anna listened with apparent disbelief. The physician was patient. He was actually very capable, perhaps even because of the predilection we share. He genuinely adores children, as do I. His feelings manifest in somewhat different ways, but we understood each other well and respected each other's boundaries. I allowed him to indulge his fetish for exercising the power of his position, holding a girl spread and helpless in the stirrups - to a point. I never let him get carried away.</p><p>"Let's take care of the snippy bit first, shall we?"</p><p>He lubricated the speculum and inserted it slowly to a shallow depth. I heard it click as he opened the aperture and locked it into place. "Relax now. This shouldn't hurt at all. Yes, pretty clear. She's mostly occluded. Not to worry."</p><p>He swabbed her insides with a liberal coating of lidocaine, then rested his hands on her thighs and quizzed her about her family while the anesthetic took effect.</p><p>"You were with just your mom then for the last few years?"</p><p>Anna nodded, struggling to carry on a conversation with the doctor's face hovering just above her bare, splayed sex.</p><p>"That likely explains why you're still intact, little one. Most girls that have been homeless aren't so untouched." He poked her inside with a blunt surgical instrument. "Did you feel that, Anna?"</p><p>She shook her head and he smiled. "Snippy-snip then." His movements were quick and agile, with the surety that inspires confidence when one watches a professional. It was over in seconds. There was a trickle of blood that he didn't let Anna see. "One little stitch, I think. It will dissolve on its own in about a week." His hands flew again as he employed the smallest of suture needles.</p><p>"Are you going to do it?" she asked, her neck straining to see.</p><p>Doctor Cooper chuckled. "It's already done. I told you that it wouldn't hurt. It will be sore for a few days after the numbness wears off, but this is normal. Just don't put anything into your vagina, not even a finger." He gave me a sly wink. "Don't let him put anything there either. You can trust me, Anna. I'll always be honest with you." He removed the speculum slowly. "Everything else looks just fine down here. Very fine indeed."</p><p>He kept up his patter as he lubed his middle finger. "I'll admit that this next part isn't strictly necessary from a medical perspective. I'm doing this because I enjoy it."</p><p>He studied Anna's face as he touched her anus, slowly smearing it with the slick gel before working the tip of his finger inside. The girl tensed, eyes wide.</p><p>I brushed her hair back. "Relax, Anna. Doctor Cooper is quite expert at this. Close your eyes. Just let the feelings flow."</p><p>"Has she been anally penetrated?" the doctor asked.</p><p>"No. Well. Only digitally."</p><p>"Just one finger today then."</p><p>"Yes, that's probably best." He now had his entire digit inserted, the palm of his hand resting against Anna'a pubis, eliciting a quiet gasp from his patient. Her bottom lifted, pressing against him. I knew this to be involuntary on her part.</p><p>The physician greeted her response with a satisfied smirk. "Oh my. I'm going to want more time with this one."</p><p>"Yes Ben. I know. When she's ready. Not before."</p><p>He sighed. "As you say." He deftly took Anna's tiny boatman between his thumb and finger and began to rotate it slowly back and forth, his eyes locked on hers, the middle digit of his other hand moving actively in her rectum. "Now then. Let's see you cum, baby girl."</p><p>I let my hand roam over her chest as the doctor worked, the pace of his manipulation gradually increasing. Her nipples responded without any contact, but I further encouraged them with a gentle pinch and tug. "Your cunt loves this attention, Anna. To be so exposed and so thoughtfully touched. It's been so sadly cooped up for so long, secreted away under your clothes. It wants this. It needs this. You need this."</p><p>It took some minutes for Anna's body to overwhelm her young mind. The doctor's finger are very experienced and he was relentless. Her back arched and her legs strained against the cuffs, her breath increasingly ragged until her deep inner spasms gave the physician the unmistakable sign he was looking for.</p><p>"There we are. That's my girl. Feel it. You're incredibly tight around my finger. So good. Squeeze it hard, princess. Perfect."</p><p>Anna slumped into the padded table, her expression a confused mashup of feelings. Understandable. I squeezed her hand.</p><p>Doctor Cooper was impressed. "Fuck. She's a treasure. So adorable and with great potential. I'm sure she'll come around fully before long. Will she suck me off? I'm stiff as a flagpole." He lowered the leg supports as we talked. Anna's leg muscles unwound as her small body was allowed to return to a more natural posture.</p><p>"Not this time, Ben. We haven't progressed that far. I want to take my time with her. As you say, great potential, not to be rushed."</p><p>The doctor looked disappointed. Anna looked relieved. I had empathy for them both.</p><p>"I know it's not the same, Ben - but it certainly won't hurt her to watch if you'd like for me to offer you some relief. It's only fair, I think."</p><p>He chuckled softly. "I suppose that solution has its charms." I sat and he stood as he dropped his pants. Anna gaped in astonishment as I fellated the doctor's very engorged penis to completion.</p><p>On the trip home, Anna curled up against the car door as far away from me as possible, staring out the window at the passing trees, hugging her knees to her chest.</p><p>I reached out to touch her shoulder. She swatted my hand away. "Leave me alone."</p><p>"That's not an option. I should have told you more about Doctor Cooper before we came today, Anna. I'm sorry."</p><p>She blinked at me, surprised at the apology. "But you're not sorry about what he did?"</p><p>"No. You need to see a doctor regularly. Doctor Cooper has a particular understanding regarding my wards. It's very important to have a physician who knows your full context and history. He can take much better care of you."</p><p>"Doctors aren't supposed to molest you."</p><p>"That's true in most situations. But we're fully open with this doctor so that he can help us without making things more... complicated."</p><p>"You mean without telling on you."</p><p>"Yes. But also helping you. Like today's minor operation. He was right when he said you'd be glad for it."</p><p>She was quiet for a time. "You... did that... to him."</p><p>"I sucked his cock. He needed it. It's also something that I enjoy. More importantly, it was the right thing to do for him. Mutually pleasurable and beneficial. That's how sex should be, Anna. You'll find that I'm very open-minded within those parameters. I hope to encourage you to develop a similar attitude."</p><p>When we got back to her room she gave me just one plaintive, hopeful look. I shook my head silently. She began to remove and hand me her clothing without further ado.</p><p>I was interested to note that she doffed her underpants while still wearing her socks. In all other cases, she'd preserved her modesty as long as possible when she disrobed in my presence. She read my curious expression.</p><p>"My toes get cold sometimes."</p><p>I viewed this as practical and reasonable. "You may keep the socks, Anna."</p><p>Her smile appeared to be genuine. "Can I have different ones too?"</p><p>This was progress. She was beginning to view clothing as a source of physical comfort and personal expression rather than a way to hide her body.</p><p>"That would be fine. We'll pick some out together. Now lie down and spread for me." I started the thirty-minute timer.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>"This boy is different, Ben. I need you to handle him in a strictly... traditional way."</p><p>Doctor Cooper gave me a quizzical look. "I read about this boy's case. What a pervert his father was. The poor thing. But I would think that would make him ideal..."</p><p>"Yes, I can see how it might seem so. His father left him with no understanding of behavioral boundaries and a huge reservoir of residual hate. We need to help him re-establish some sense of what the world is like for most children. Please trust me in this."</p><p>He nodded slowly. "Very well then. By the book." He paused with a sly grin. "This time."</p><p>"Thank you, Ben. I do appreciate it."</p><p>I fetched Jacob from the waiting room. He was all squirming curiosity, having seldom been in a doctor's office before.</p><p>"Hello Jacob. I'm Doctor Cooper. We're going to check you out today. Anything particular that's bothering you? Any pain, anywhere?"</p><p>"My penis is sore. He makes me masturbate alllll the time."</p><p>"I see. Well..."</p><p>I shook my head. The doctor sighed. "Well... I'm sure that's something you can work out at home. Let's have your shirt off."</p><p>The exam proceeded in the usual way, without incident and without any material findings.  A bit underweight like his fellow ward but otherwise healthy.</p><p>"Very good. Last step, Jacob. Hop off the table and pull down your pants and underpants."</p><p>I raised my eyebrows. "Hernia check," said the doctor. "It's standard, I promise. It would be malpractice to skip it. A torsion can cause serious problems."</p><p>I nodded reluctantly. He was right, of course. Still, I knew what I'd see. Jacob's penis was as stiff as a pencil when he dropped his drawers.</p><p>The physician probed a bit. "Cough, please." Jacob did. "Again?" The boy followed instructions. "Very good. All done. You can pull your pants up."</p><p>Jacob frowned, astonished by the failure of the doctor to take any notice of his arousal. "You're not going to suck on it?"</p><p>"No, son. Doctors... don't do that."</p><p>"I bet you do. I can tell. You're wicked hard right now."</p><p>The boy was correct. The lump was unmistakable. I don't think I'd ever seen Ben blush so profusely.</p><p>"That," he said, "is none of your business, young man."</p><p>"I'd suck you off like you never had it before," Jacob offered plaintively.</p><p>"Jacob. Is this an appropriate time and place?" I kept my tone steady.</p><p>The lad cast his eyes down and pouted. He was learning, albeit slowly.</p><p>"He's totally hard. He is."</p><p>"Jacob."</p><p>"Okaaaaayyyyyyy. I'm sorry, Doctor Cooper. I didn't mean to be inappropriate."</p><p>The doctor touched Jacob's head as the boy pulled up his pants.</p><p>"Thank you, Ben. I know this was... errrr... difficult."</p><p>Ben gave me a pained glance before looking down at my ward. "You're a fine boy, Jacob. We'll see you again soon I hope."</p><p>Jacob poked at the outline of the obvious erection in the physician's pants with a mischievous giggle. I led the boy from the office by the hand and gave him a stern talking-to on the way home.</p>
<h3>Inevitable - Part Ten</h3><p>"It's not time yet, Anna."</p><p>My nine-year-old ward was ostensibly reading, struggling through the original French of <i>Le Petit Prince.</i> She was also sitting on her foot and rocking slowly, her heel pressed into the cleft between her legs. She thought she was being subtle.</p><p>"This is hard. I don't know most of the words."</p><p>"Look them up as you go. The Kindle is good for that. You can just touch the word and it provides the translation."</p><p>"I like the book book."</p><p>I appreciated this sentiment. "Perhaps once you've mastered the vocabulary in the digital version, you can come back to the book and get more pleasure from reading it through. And stop masturbating with your foot, please. We have another hour. Unless you'd like to move our session up and start now."</p><p>She chewed her lip and looked at me sheepishly, dropped her foot to the floor.</p><p>"You still feel that it's bad to like these feelings, Anna. That good girls don't want them. This is an awful lie that you've been taught. You can ask for what you want. It's delightful to be horny. You should celebrate the joy your body can bring, now that it's awake."</p><p>"You talk like a preacher sometimes."</p><p>"I suppose so. I am trying to save you, in a sense. Save you from your past, from the shame you've been forced to take on." I placed one palm on her forehead, lifted my other hand above my head in a theatrical pose, my voice revival-tent thunder. "I cast you OUT, foul demon of shame! Leave this body, I command thee!"</p><p>For the first time since she'd come to me, Anna laughed from her belly, a genuine release, her face aglow and her small frame shaking, the clear peals erupting unconstrained from her throat. It was indescribably lovely.</p><p>I pushed my fingers through her hair and pulled her face to me, her cheek on my chest as I sat beside her. She allowed me to hold her for a long moment.</p><p>"I am," she whispered.</p><p>"You are... what, little one?"</p><p>"Horny."</p><p>I kissed the top of her head. "That's my girl. Well done." It was the first time she'd let herself utter that word.</p><p>"Will you?" she said.</p><p>"Will I what?"</p><p>"You know."</p><p>"I do, but I want you to say it."</p><p>She sighed. "Will you lick... me?" I waited. She looked up. I raised my eyebrows. "My cunt," she added. Finally, "Please?"</p><p>"I will. And... something else today too, I think."</p><p>Her face darkened. "Else?"</p><p>"Nothing scary. I promise."</p><p>Her babysmooth quim was already warm and salty slick as I sank between the delicate petals. She was fully recovered from her minor surgery so I plunged as deep as I could, my chin nestled at her perineum. Her knees opened wider as she responded, her bottom lifting to press herself against my lips. As she'd said, she was ready. Her first small climax evoked a subtle shudder, gentle hugs around my tongue.</p><p>I let her calm for a moment. I knew that she wasn't done. We'd worked up to a solid hour of cunnilingus over the last few weeks as she slowly let herself know the pleasure of it. This time I paused until she opened her eyes, watching me expectantly, waiting for me to resume. Instead I kissed my way up her tummy, turned us on our sides, facing each other.</p><p>"Aren't you going to..."</p><p>"Kiss me," I said.</p><p>"I don't want to." Her automatic response to anything new.</p><p>"You've never been properly kissed, I expect."</p><p>"Not like this... and you were just... down there..."</p><p>I wiped my mouth on my sleeve. Brought myself close and let my hand slide down between her legs... nudged her thighs apart and took her diminutive nub between thumb and finger, began to work it slowly. Her eyes closed. I touched my nose to hers... then my lips to hers, the lightest brush. She withdrew slightly. I pursued... brushed again, pressed to her... my fingers accelerating as I probed with my tongue, tasting her slowly, feeling her yield one muscle at a time, her nakedness squirming closer. I kissed her cheek. "Open your mouth," I breathed. Her eyes still closed, her lips parted slightly and I was inside, snaking along her teeth, winding our tongues together in a slow dance.</p><p>Her second climax came with our mouths locked tight, breath mixing hot through our noses, her childish frame atremble. Her third found us taking tiny bites from each other's lips, careful nibbles until she gasped, my middle finger buried deep in her rectum and my thumb relentlessly mashing her clit. I took her hand in mine and led it to the front of my pants, letting her feel my intense hardness, helped her trace the outlines through the cloth with her fingers.</p><p>"You did that to me. You made me hard. You're so lovely, Anna. Always, and especially when you cum." She swallowed in response, eyes still closed. When she opened them again a full hour had passed.</p><p>I touched her nose with my finger. "Properly kissed."</p><p>She blushed adorably. "I'm sleepy," she said.</p><p>She rested her head on my chest and let me hold her as she dozed.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>"It's not time yet, Jacob."</p><p>The boy was squirming in his seat, fully dressed. This time he wasn't impatient to get his clothes off. He'd woken and showered and dressed himself early to be ready to go to the art class I'd enrolled him in. It was an experiment, potentially a dangerous one. I still wasn't sure that he was ready to out in public, but we had to start somewhere.</p><p>"How long now?" he asked.</p><p>"Five minutes less than the last time you asked. We'll leave in about an hour. This gives us time to review the rules."</p><p>"Again?"</p><p>"Yes. What are the rules when we're out of the house?"</p><p>By now he'd developed a passable mimicry of my manner and voice. He was an observer of people with a keen sense of what they were thinking. Like how he'd quickly sussed out Doctor Cooper's true nature. His teasing wasn't mean so I indulged him.</p><p>"No sex. No talking about sex. No asking people if I can have sex with them. No taking off my clothes. No letting anybody else take off my clothes. No letting somebody watch me pee in the bathroom. No watching somebody else pee in the bathroom. No rubbing my penis through my pants. No putting my hand in my pocket so I can rub my penis without you knowing. No putting my finger in my mouth like I'm giving a blowjob. No putting anything else in my mouth. No scratching myself. No having fun. No breathing. No..."</p><p>"You may breathe. You may also have fun, if all of the preceding rules are being followed in the process."</p><p>"Does pulling down my pants count as taking off my clothes?"</p><p>"Jacob."</p><p>"Okaaaayyyyyyyy."</p><p>"Why are these rules important?"</p><p>"So I can be bored."</p><p>"In a sense, yes. If you're bored you're less likely to be doing something that will get you in trouble."</p><p>"Bored is boring."</p><p>"But it's safe."</p><p>He clambered into my lap, facing me.</p><p>"Kiss me," he said.</p><p>"Jacob."</p><p>He made a show of looking around. "There's nobody here."</p><p>"That is true."</p><p>"So. Is this an a-pro-priate time and an a-pro-priate place?"</p><p>"I suppose one could say that."</p><p>He pressed his lips to mine with the focus and hunger that only a boy can express. His hips pushed forward and we made out like teenage lovers in the backseat at the drive-in, the front of his pants squashed into my groin. His hand squirmed between us there.</p><p>"You're totally hard."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I don't get it. I know you want to."</p><p>"I do. We're learning discipline, Jacob. We both are, it seems."</p><p>"I knowwwwww. But... a-pro-priate. Right now. It's appropriate."</p><p>He was learning how to push my buttons. I sighed and touched his nose with my finger.</p><p>"You win," I said. "Blow me."</p><p>His face lit up as he giggled. "You first."</p><p>In a flash he was standing on my thighs, his pants around his knees, pushing his elegant bare erection into my face. I acceded to the demand, engulfed his entire package and mauled it with my tongue. He clung to my ears for balance. I gripped his bum, pressing a finger inside when I knew he was close, sending his penis into quick dry heaves in my mouth.</p><p>"Fuck you're good at that."</p><p>"Language, Jacob. But thank you. I've had lots of practice."</p><p>"You said we could use those words when we have sex."</p><p>"You may use that one as a verb, but not as an expletive. Now suck my cock."</p><p>He slid to the floor between my legs, unzipped and extracted, a twinkle of delight in his eyes. It was inspiring I must confess, his nimble little tongue knowing all the right places. He expertly kept me on the edge until I tapped my watch, indicating that it was time to leave. Several seconds later I was thoroughly empty and Jacob seemed thoroughly happy.</p><p>"It'll be easier to follow the rules now," he offered, his shiny lips in a grin triumphant. I couldn't argue.</p><p>
  <i>Should the story continue? I'd love to hear your feedback.  You can contact me at <a href="mailto:joshua.woode@hushmail.com?subject=Inevitable">joshua.woode@hushmail.com</a></i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Inevitable - Chapter Three (Parts 11 - 15)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some things are just going to happen, no matter what.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any existing people or events is coincidental.  If a story involving sexual contact with minors bothers you or is illegal where you live, stop reading now.</i>
</p><h3>Inevitable - Part Eleven</h3><p>"This is about finding your control, Jacob."</p><p>The lad and I were headed for the mall. It was time for new clothes, and I thought it a good time to see what progress we'd made. It was also essential to revisit aspects of Jacob's past. I needed to understand his history thoroughly so that we could address it constructively. Even with my broad experience with children, this boy was unique.</p><p>Jacob had chosen his outfit. I'd objected at first, but he was insistent. This was a side of him that I had to engage with, as uncomfortable as it was. He quite expertly gathered his hair into a pony tail. In the sleeveless yellow sun dress, I could understand how people would easily assume that he was a girl. His aspect changed when he dressed this way, as though a repressed part of his personality was allowed to surface. He was energetic but not in the edge-of-chaos way so prevalent in boys. His smile in the mirror was easy and genuine.</p><p>"Do you wish that you were a girl, Jacob? Or do you feel that you are a girl?" I'd read up on gender dysphoria, but I couldn't easily classify my ward's position in the complex landscape of hybrid natures. It's quite clear that the experts don't have much of clue either when dealing with confused young ones.</p><p>He twisted his mouth sideways as he thought. "I dunno. It's comfy. I like it. But I'm a boy. I like my penis. I don't want it cut off."</p><p>"Yes. It's very clear that you like your penis. You seem to have a general affinity for penises."</p><p>"Ya. They're awesome."</p><p>"I agree. At the appropriate..."</p><p>"Seriously?"</p><p>"You still need reinforcement, Jacob. That's part of what today is about."</p><p>"I've been so good. At art class. And at school here. I'm behaving. Aren't I?"</p><p>"Yes. I'm proud of you. But I can still see you struggling inside. It's not easy, is it?"</p><p>He lowered his gaze. "Sometimes."</p><p>"You've been through a lot, son. It takes time to heal."</p><p>"I never thought I was broken."</p><p>"Not broken, perhaps. But... out of sync with the rest of the world."</p><p>He nodded a little. "Like, I don't fit in."</p><p>"You will, Jacob. You are smart and talented and you have a profound kindness. These are precious things. You won't just fit in, you'll help shape the world someday. I have great hopes for you."</p><p>"Geez. I thought you just liked how I suck your cock."</p><p>I hugged him to my chest. "Oh, I like that very much indeed. But not <i>just.</i> Never <i>just.</i>"</p><p>On the way in the car, I probed him gently. "When your father took you out this way, what happened?"</p><p>"You mean when I was a girl."</p><p>"Yes. When you were a girl."</p><p>"Mostly he let me decide. If I got up and put on girl's clothes then I was a girl that day. Sometimes we'd go out. He liked me to talk to men on those days."</p><p>"Did the men think of you as a girl?"</p><p>"Mostly. Sometimes they'd ask. I always told the truth. Some knew I was a boy. I dunno how really."</p><p>"And you... had sex with some of them."</p><p>"Ya. The lonesome ones. Dad said it was a kindness. A mitzvah."</p><p>His use of the term surprised me. "I didn't know that your father was Jewish."</p><p>"He's not. He just said that word was a good one for what we were doing. Like a blessing."</p><p>"I see. I suppose it is apropos, in an odd way. How did you decide?"</p><p>"Dad talked to them and made sure they were okay. Then he asked me. I could say no if I didn't like the person. Dad picked good ones though. I mostly didn't say no."</p><p>"And what would you do?"</p><p>"We went to the room and then we did stuff."</p><p>"The room?"</p><p>"Ya. Daddy had a room at this hotel near the mall."</p><p>"I see. That's at least a little safer than the mall bathroom."</p><p>"I met some of the men there too. The men who watch you pee. When I was a boy Dad had me stand there with my pants down sometimes."</p><p>What a mind this boy's father had. His approach to pimping out his son, hackneyed but effective. "What did you do with the men, Jacob?"</p><p>"If they thought I was a girl I just blew them. Dad didn't let them touch me except my head. If they knew I was a boy I took off my clothes and mostly they wanted to blow me and then I did them. Sometimes they wanted to watch me blow Daddy."</p><p>"So they didn't fuck you."</p><p>"No. Daddy said that was just for him."</p><p>"That's for the best." I'd been relieved when I'd gotten the results of the boy's blood tests. He had herpes of course, multiple strains but asymptomatic. Thankfully nothing more serious.</p><p>At the mall we wandered. I let Jacob chose clothes that would suit all of his moods. He seemed equally excited about board shorts and short shorts and simple white blouses that could pass for either gender. I observed the wide gamut of reactions from the other adults and children. The young ones seemed to universally accept Jacob as female, though sometimes with a second, curious look. This was also true of most of the adults. A scant few shook their heads and avoided eye contact.</p><p>There was one notable exception. An older man, in his sixties I think. He watched us pass by from a bench near the escalator. When we walked by a second time, he spoke.</p><p>"Jessica." The word appeared to be directed at us. Jacob paused and smiled. "Oh. Hi."</p><p>I could only play along. The man looked at me but spoke to the boy. "Where's your Daddy, sweetheart?"</p><p>Jacob didn't hesitate. "He's not around anymore. This is my new Daddy." I hadn't heard Jacob refer to me this way before without irony. I never insisted on my wards treating me as a replacement parent. If they developed those feelings so be it, but they own their own identities. It warmed me to know that he thought of me that way.</p><p>The man addressed me directly but seemed unable to meet my eyes. "Ah. Sorry. Mister. I just... I met Jessica when she was with..."</p><p>"I understand. I know that... she... met a lot of people during that period."</p><p>Jacob peered up at me expectantly. "This is Mister Owens. We met him a few times. I like him."</p><p>The man smiled gently. "And I like you too, little one. Very much."</p><p>I spoke softly but firmly. "Things are different now, Mister Owens. Very different. I trust that you understand that."</p><p>His face darkened with concern. "So you know. Yes. I suppose they would be different. I understand. Please... I'm... I never..."</p><p>I held up my hand. "You have nothing to fear from me, Mister Owens. Nothing at all. The past is the past. I understand my ward, and what happened."</p><p>He was visibly relieved. Jacob sat beside him on the bench and took his hand. I saw the man's eyes shine.</p><p>The young one said, "It's okay, Mister Owens. You didn't do anything wrong. I really do like you."</p><p>The boy gave me a look like he'd found a lost puppy and was desperate to know if we could keep it. I shook my head slowly.</p><p>The man spoke to me again. "I hope you know that this child is very special."</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"You'll let her be who she is?"</p><p>"She has to find a way to live in the world, Mister Owens. That means a new beginning in many ways."</p><p>The elder looked down. "She is the bravest person I've ever known."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"Because she accepts herself so completely. Lets the world see her without any shame. I can only wish that I had such courage. I'm glad that you've let her keep this part of her."</p><p>"This part?"</p><p>"Oh. Yes. My apologies. You see, I know. I knew Jessica, and I knew Jacob, and I love them both." He touched Jacob's cheek. The lad beamed.</p><p>It was quite astonishing, the evident depth of this man's feelings. Through all of the evil and damage wrought by his psychotic father, Jacob has somehow forged a purity of heart that allowed him to bring happiness. There was much to think about.</p><p>"I'm glad to have met you, Mister Owens. We can't ignore the past, can we? We have to deal with it. Perhaps we'll see you again."</p><p>Jacob came away with me reluctantly. Waved over his shoulder. The man waved back.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>"This is about finding your power, Anna."</p><p>I'd promised her a shopping trip for socks. This afforded my young ward a chance to further let go of her shame.</p><p>Anna regarded herself in the mirror with furrowed brow.</p><p>"I might as well be naked," she said. Her tone was plaintive, not argumentative. She wanted to get out of the house and I couldn't blame her. Her progress was steady but slow and it was still necessary to restrict her quite severely. She knew that my choice of clothing wasn't up for debate.</p><p>I'd selected an outfit for Anna that was provocative but within accepted norms. The spandex yoga pants were slightly too small for her, leaving her shape starkly outlined. They were white with a subtle print. Not sheer, but they needn't be. Integrated mesh panels on the legs highlighted her slender calves. No underpants, of course. Every detail of her form was transmitted in detail through the taut fabric. Her subtle mons was outlined visibly. The curve and cleft of her elegant bottom was also presented with seamless fidelity.</p><p>The overshirt was just long enough to reach the parting of her legs. She'd be allowed to wear it that way, at first. In contrast to the leggings, it was loose-fitting with spaghetti strap shoulders. The neckline rode just above her nipples. When Anna turned to the side the plane of her boyish chest was often visible.</p><p>"That's the point, to a degree. I want you to understand the effect you can have on people. How you can... inspire them."</p><p>"You mean how I can make the pervs drool."</p><p>"You'll find that your preconceptions about 'pervs' are misguided. When men are honest with themselves, most would admit that they could find a thirteen year old girl attractive. A somewhat smaller group would confess in private that a precociously developed eleven year old might spark their libido. But I think you'll be surprised at how many men that you'd see as utterly normal will respond sexually to the appearance that you'll present to them today. Women aren't immune either, Anna. Beauty is beauty, and as humans we respond naturally to the beauty of youth."</p><p>She regarded me skeptically. "I know you like it." Her eyes dropped to the obvious swelling in my pants.</p><p>"Yes, I find you compelling. You know this. I'm stiff as a board." I'd been making Anna aware of her effect on me more frequently, demonstrating her power, hoping to inspire her curiosity, preparing her for what was to come. "Think about that, Anna. Take it in. Enjoy it."</p><p>"It scares me."</p><p>"Say more, Anna. What about it scares you?"</p><p>"It means you want to have sex with me."</p><p>"Sex is scary for you, still. I understand."</p><p>"Mom would say I'm dressed like a slut. Rape bait."</p><p>"I would say you're dressed with confidence. Sluts fuck anyone because they lack confidence. You can own your body without shame, inspire desire and decide not to fuck anyone, because you'll understand your power."</p><p>"I can't decide not to f-fuck you."</p><p>"What have I said about that, Anna?"</p><p>"That you won't do it til I ask you?"</p><p>"That's right. You struggle to believe that, I know. Have I misled you in any way in our time together?"</p><p>"I guess not."</p><p>"I'll always be honest with you."</p><p>She pulled the hem of the shirt down in an attempt to cover more of her bottom. As the top stretched, it exposed her pale nipples. She sighed at her image.</p><p>Finally she shrugged. "Okay. Let's go." Resigned to her fate, but still not embracing it.</p><p>At the mall Anna stayed close to me, perhaps trying to hide herself at my side. I spoke to her quietly, pointing out the people who were watching her. We made two slow passes through the central corridor. It was clear by then that she was attracting some attention.</p><p>"Smile at that man, Anna."</p><p>There was a robust-looking gentleman, perhaps in his early thirties, who appeared to be following us. He had a younger girl in tow, maybe seven. His daughter, I presumed.</p><p>"That's weird. I don't want to."</p><p>"Then smile at his daughter."</p><p>The girl was wearing similar leggings but a much longer dress over the top, holding tight to her father's hand as he tried to be subtle in his surveillance. Despite herself, Anna flashed a small grin at the girl. The other smiled back before sheltering behind Daddy's leg. Her father noticed the exchange and used it as his excuse to approach us.</p><p>"Hey there. Sorry to bother you." His attempt at friendly casual seemed only slightly forced.</p><p>I led Anna out of the traffic into an alcove between two stores. The man and girl followed. "No worries," I offered. "I guess it's father-daughter day here at the mall."</p><p>His eyes fell on Anna and stayed there. "They never have enough clothes, do they?" he said. We shared a knowing nod. "I was just wondering... I mean, my daughter was curious. Where did you find your girl's leggings? They're... she... thinks they're pretty." The daughter seemed confused, clearly having said no such thing.</p><p>"That's very kind of you, and her. These are from lululemon. Let them see, Anna."</p><p>Anna glared up at me. I raised my eyebrows. "It's okay, sweetheart. Lift your shirt."</p><p>Anna looked around, her cheeks pink. I waited. After an awkward moment, she lifted the hem of her top a bit. I watched the man's face. It was rapt. The daughter was also blushing, chewing her lip. "More, Anna." Her eyes gave me daggers, but she raised the hem to her waist.</p><p>"Well. They fit her... very well."</p><p>"A little snug now, actually. They don't stop growing, do they?"</p><p>"No. Indeed they don't. What do you think, Katelyn?"</p><p>The youngster couldn't decide whether to look at Anna or not. She tugged her father's arm and he bent to listen. I overheard.</p><p>"You can see everything, Daddy."</p><p>"That's how the big girls wear them, pumpkin."</p><p>"It does seem to be the trend," I suggested. "They like to show them off, even. Like this."</p><p>I dropped to one knee and took Anna's shirt tails in my hands, bunched them and tied them in a knot just above her navel. At eye level with his daughter, I met her timid gaze and gave an inviting grin. I rose. The man swallowed. Anna's vision was fixed on his crotch. There was a substantial outline down the left leg of his jeans. He noticed the stare. The daughter was oblivious, her attention captured by the revelation of Anna's tummy. I met the man's gaze and we seemed to reach some understanding.</p><p>"So. She. I mean. You let her..." Still tentative. Choosing each word. "She doesn't wear anything underneath?" His thoughts finally escaped in a rush.</p><p>"It rather ruins the look if she does," I said. Anna was charmingly crimson.</p><p>He nodded and turned to his little one. "Just what I've been saying. Isn't it, Katelyn?"</p><p>The girl retreated behind her father's thigh. I empathized. "Anna used to be quite shy too. Isn't that right, Anna?"</p><p>He didn't wait for a response, but stooped low and spoke to my ward directly. "Anna. What a pretty name. And what a lovely girl. A girl so beautiful shouldn't be shy. How old are you, sweetheart? I bet you're eleven."</p><p>This of course is a stupid but effective trick used by both well-meaning adults and ill-intentioned pedophiles. You always guess that a girl is older than she obviously is. Most girls consume the fraudulent attribution of maturity with enthusiasm. I was proud that Anna seemed unimpressed.</p><p>"Nine," said Anna, shifting her weight between her feet.</p><p>"Nine. And already dangerous. Your father will need to keep a close eye on you, I think."</p><p>"He does," she said. "He..." I squeezed her hand. She bit her lip and was quiet.</p><p>"I can imagine." He glanced up at me.</p><p>I never let these sorts of encounters progress too far. I knew that the man was contemplating how he might get our phone number. I understand where the boundaries of safety lie. That wasn't happening. "Well, we should be going. It was nice to meet you. And you, Katelyn." The man straightened, disappointed. The girl blinked at Anna, entirely unsure what to think.</p><p>As we left our new acquaintances, Anna made to untie the knot in her shirt. "No," I said.</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"No. Watch. See who watches. Take it in. Tell me who's watching. Smile at the ones you like. Imagine. Think about my tongue between your legs."</p><p>"That's so nasty."</p><p>"It's part of you. It's part of your power. That man would do anything for you."</p><p>"That's... mean. To tease him like that. A girl's not supposed to tease."</p><p>"I saw your face when you noticed how you'd aroused him. When he said you were beautiful. Own that. Just be honest with people, Anna. You have a right to be who you are and dress how you like. That doesn't give anyone permission to take advantage of you. Don't promise anything that you won't do. It's a sad fallacy in some people's minds that they think the way you dress gives them some right to your body."</p><p>"Aren't people supposed to like me cuz I'm smart?"</p><p>I had to smile. "They will, Anna. You are smart, and funny, and clever which is different from smart, and curious and insightful and increasingly well-spoken. These are all things in which to take pride. But you're also a sexual being. You know this now. There's no conflict. You should take joy in all of yourself.</p><p>She seemed to process this quietly for a time. "Do you think that man... with her..."</p><p>"No. I'm certain that he wants to. But I expect he's too frightened. And he cares for her, that's clear. He won't hurt her, Anna. I'm quite sure of that."</p><p>She squeezed my hand.</p><p>We bought eleven pairs of socks, some long and cozy, some short and cute. One pair that came up to her thighs. I picked those out. It's a weakness of mine, a young girl wearing nothing but thigh-high socks. She chose the rest. Men stared and then looked away. If they were with their wives, they pretended not to look but looked when they could. Some women looked. Others clucked and whispered disapprovingly to their shopping companions. Anna noticed it all, and then she didn't. By the time we left, she was chattering and trying to drag me back to other stores to look at more clothes. It wasn't time for more clothes. Not yet.</p>
<h3>Inevitable - Part Twelve</h3><p>"I'd like you to just hold it."</p><p>Anna and I were on her bed. She was comfortably nestled under my arm, the Kindle on my tummy. We were taking turns choosing a video to watch. I was showing her images of herself taking her own pleasure, and more intimate scenes with Miranda. She was showing me YouTube videos of girls riding horses. I give her credit for persistence. She was somewhat annoyed that I seemed to enjoy the horse videos too. I suspect that there's something physical in girls' attraction to riding. Spreading their legs around a huge, powerful animal, feeling its supple strength move beneath, the thumping pressure just there. I'd point out when I saw the rider lean forward, the expression on her face changing just for a moment.</p><p>"It's not like that," she said. "You think everything is about sex."</p><p>"I do not think that everything is about sex. It's just hard to imagine that you wouldn't feel something."</p><p>"I don't know. Can I find out? Can I?"</p><p>"Perhaps. What is the appeal, if it's not that?"</p><p>"Just... I'm not sure. Like, being free. And steering him. Going anyplace."</p><p>I extrapolated on her idea. "Freedom. Control. Power."</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>"The man at the mall," I reminded her. "You had power over him."</p><p>"The perv. Power over pervs. Yay?"</p><p>"Over people. Today, mostly men, and only some men. More than you imagine. Every day, you'll appeal to more men, and women. And boys and girls. You're lovely. You have power over me, even now."</p><p>Her eyes flicked over my prominent bulge.</p><p>"Perv." This had become more gentle teasing of late.</p><p>"You're curious about it, I know. You thought about your mother's boyfriend, when you were in his lap. You felt his excitement. His lumpy lap when he held you. The man at the mall. I saw where you looked."</p><p>"It made me feel sick. In his lap."</p><p>"You were frightened. But the man at the mall. Me, now. Knowing that you've aroused me. Are you frightened? Does it make you feel sick?"</p><p>"Ya." I held her for a moment. She relented a bit. "Sometimes."</p><p>"But not always."</p><p>"I guess not."</p><p>"Would you like to hold my penis, Anna?"</p><p>"No." Automatic.</p><p>"My turn to pick," I said. I showed her a video of Miranda. It was early in her tenure with me. She'd had such a difficult life with her family.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"If I give you a hand job, can I have a cigarette?"<br/>
"No. That's not how things are here."<br/>
"What if I blow you? I really want a cigarette."<br/>
"No. You've quit smoking, as of now. And we don't trade for sex. It's not a transaction. It's mutual joy."<br/>
She laughed. "You're an idiot. You can't get something for nothing."<br/>
"Did you ever have an orgasm before you came here, Miranda?"<br/>
"I don't think so. Sometimes it felt okay. Mostly it was just... getting it over with. When it didn't hurt like a motherfucker."<br/>
"Language. And since you've come here?"<br/>
She shrugged. "I guess I figured out why people like it."<br/>
"Have I asked for anything in return for the pleasure I've given you?"<br/>
"Not so far. Matter of time."<br/>
"Why do you suppose I do it?"<br/>
"You're getting me hooked so I'll be your willing little pedo cumslut. Like Daddy did with cigarettes. I had to blow him if I wanted a smoke. This is better, I guess. Less cancer."<br/>
"Have you watched me, when I lick you?"<br/>
"Sometimes."<br/>
"How do I look?" I said.<br/>
"Stupid. But... happy? Like a stupid happy puppy."<br/>
"Sex is awkward. It does look stupid, if you're not actively involved. But yes, happy. It makes me happy to give you pleasure. To see even for a moment all the pain and anger and degradation drain away from your face, to see you feel some joy. It's profoundly beautiful to me."<br/>
"And gets your rocks off. Perv."<br/>
"Yes, that too. The beauty of it makes it so."<br/>
"If you really like making me happy you'll let me smoke. Right now. It's driving me crazy."<br/>
"Sorry, no. I'll try to do other things to help you feel better."<br/>
"Like what?"<br/>
"Ask. Within reason, please."<br/>
She paused for a moment.<br/>
"So if I told you to lick my asshole, you would?"<br/>
"Yes. With pleasure."<br/>
"Prove it."</p>
</blockquote><p>I did. The scene went on for a while. Miranda came several times with a steady stream of expletives. It saddened me to remember how jaded she'd been at just ten years old, cynical beyond her years. That she was smart enough to understand what was done to her made the tragedy all the worse.</p><p>Anna said, "I was totally grossed out. When you did that to me."</p><p>"And now?" I asked.</p><p>"I can't help it. Like you said about my body. I can't help the feelings."</p><p>"Because they're natural. You're unlearning before you can learn. Miranda had no shame to unlearn, only anger and hate. I showed her that I had no agenda other than her pleasure."</p><p>"But... you kept her... you're keeping me... cuz you want sex."</p><p>"I want a sexual partner. To share sex, not have it. To give and receive freely. She came to understand that giving pleasure can yield joy even more powerful than access to her next Marlboro Light."</p><p>Anna chewed her lip, her hand on my chest.</p><p>"Your turn to pick," I prompted.</p><p>It took a long moment for her to answer. "Show the one of me. The first one. With the... thing."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Ya. I know you like it."</p><p>"I like it very much. Do you like it?"</p><p>"I guess so."</p><p>I started the video. We watched quietly.</p><p>"Anna?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Would you like to hold my penis?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>I kissed the top of her head.</p><p>"Not really," she said.</p><p>"It's okay," I said.</p><p>"I guess I will."</p><p>"Okay," I said. I waited. "You can take it out."</p><p>She was awkward and careful with her fingers at my buttons and zipper, slow and deliberate. I helped a little.</p><p>As I was exposed, already at full mast, "Have you seen one before?"</p><p>She shook her head. "Not... like that."</p><p>"Not erect, you mean."</p><p>"Ya."</p><p>"You did that to me. You made my cock hard, because you're so lovely. Just hold it."</p><p>Her slender fingers encircled tentatively. I shivered. "It's warm," she said.</p><p>"Yes. That's so nice. You won't hurt it."</p><p>"It's not so bad. Weird."</p><p>The tip of her finger traced along the ridge of the head and down the cleft underneath. I twitched.</p><p>"Almost like it's alive," she whispered.</p><p>"It is. It thinks on its own too. It knows what it wants, just like your cunt."</p><p>"Please lick me," she said.</p><p>"Will you hold it while I do?"</p><p>"Okay," she said.</p><p>I kissed her lips softly and made my way south, moving to lay beside her and allow access. She held me in a distracted way as I worked until she stiffened and trembled, her small hand clenching into a fist around me. I moaned into her bare quim, sparking a new shiver. I kissed my way back to her mouth. Her face had a different look somehow. I tried to parse it.</p><p>"I'm proud of you, Anna."</p><p>She smiled, a pure smile, unfiltered. She was proud of herself, as she should be.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>"I'd like you to just hold it."</p><p>Jacob and I on his bed, trying to focus on some reading. He was persistent in getting his hand down my pants.</p><p>"What's the point of that?" he said. "That's boring."</p><p>"The point is that you can't immediately put every penis you see into your mouth."</p><p>"Not immediately. I like to get it hard with my hand first sometimes."</p><p>"That's not what I mean." I pushed his hand away. "Let me show you something." I pulled up a grainy video, something shot in a psychology laboratory in the early 1970s. There was a young boy sitting at a table, staring at a plate containing one single marshmallow.</p><p>"Ummmm," said Jacob.</p><p>"Just watch," I said.</p><p>The boy looked around furtively, then began to fidget. He poked at the marshmallow with one finger. Then again. Finally he snatched it up and stuffed it into his mouth. An adult entered the room and the boy looked up at him sheepishly. In the next scene, a different boy faced off with a marshmallow. This boy looked around the room, stood and explored it. Sat again and played a game with his fingers. He eyed the marshmallow at times, but seemed to make himself look away. A short time later, an adult entered the room. There was no talking, but the man put a second marshmallow on the plate. The boy gleefully ate one, then the other.</p><p>"Okay. So. What the fuck was what?" My young ward was perplexed.</p><p>"Language. It was an experiment. Can you understand the rules?"</p><p>"I guess... if you didn't eat the first one, you got another one?"</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>"So what?"</p><p>"So, the second boy, the one who waited. His chance of success in later life is higher than that of the first boy. He's more likely to do well in school and in work and in all things that require patience and persistence. He's learned to wait for what he wants if waiting will give a better result. He's thinking ahead, making smart tradeoffs. Not just stuffing his mouth with every penis he sees. Sorry. Every marshmallow."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Your father tried to teach you this. You told me that he didn't let you masturbate in the morning so that your orgasms would be better later on."</p><p>"Ya."</p><p>"This is somewhat different. This is more about you choosing versus just following a rule. Like when you decided to make the timer longer so that you could concentrate more on your art."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"So. Just hold it."</p><p>"How come you never fuck me?"</p><p>"Just. Hold."</p><p>"I know. But I want to know. Don't you like to fuck boys?"</p><p>"I do. We're on a journey together, Jacob. Your life so far has shaped you in particular ways beyond your control. I want to give you a chance to discover who you really are. Have you ever been with a girl?"</p><p>"You mean sex. No."</p><p>"Have you ever thought about it?"</p><p>"Sometimes."</p><p>"I would think you have a deeper understanding of girls than most boys your age, given your feelings. Girls may well appreciate that. You might find that being with a girl lets you feel and express that part of you too, in a different way."</p><p>"Maybe. I don't really know any girls."</p><p>"Well then. I do. I know a girl that you might like, in fact. We'll give that some thought, why don't we."</p><p>He shrugged and tugged at me. "Just. Hold."</p><p>A deep sigh. "Can I have a marshmallow?"</p><p>"Later," I said.</p>
<h3>Inevitable - Part Thirteen</h3><p>"Do something for me, Anna."</p><p>"I am doing something for you."</p><p>"Oh? I see. This is all just for me. You're getting no enjoyment from it at all."</p><p>"Ya. All you."</p><p>Anna was masturbating. I was sitting on the side of her bed. We spoke quietly, a gentle to-and-fro, the increasingly comfortable dance of words between us. Even at nine she'd mastered the coy half-serious voice that clever girls use to tease a boy into utter helplessness.</p><p>I very slowly licked the back of her knee. "So you want to stop."</p><p>She was quiet, watching me as I held her smooth coltish leg. I spread her wide and she blushed, her small hand cupping and covering her bare mons. Still shy at being fully exposed despite weeks of nudity. "Shall we? Stop?"</p><p>"I guess not."</p><p>"Show me your cunt. Spread it with your fingers."</p><p>She looked down at herself, opened the smooth outer folds tentatively. "So pretty," I called.</p><p>"So weird," she responded. A Greek chorus. Plato would have appreciated every bit of this.</p><p>I peeled off her sock. "We've woken up your cunt, haven't we? It likes the attention it's getting."</p><p>"I can't help it."</p><p>"You don't need to help it. It's the most natural thing. Now we're waking up the rest of your elegant little body. Every part of you is sexual. It's all connected, isn't it?" I pinched a nipple, tugged and twisted. She winced, her legs stiffened, her teeth at her lip, undeniable proof of my assertion. "Rub your clit, but slowly." I met her eyes as I took the smallest toe of her left foot into my mouth and suckled.</p><p>Anna's standard facial expression when I pushed a new boundary was meant to convey that she considered me insane. More recently she'd been more willing to see what became of my actions, to let the feelings take hold before instinctively recoiling. It was satisfying to see the widening of her eyes, the squirm of her bottom as I slid my mouth from one toe to the next.</p><p>"Are you ready to do something for me, Anna?"</p><p>"Is it gross?"</p><p>"No. It's something you've done before, I'm sure."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"I want you to suck your thumb."</p><p>"You are so totally strange."</p><p>"Thank you for diversifying your descriptive vocabulary. Is <i>strange</i> better than <i>weird</i>, or worse?"</p><p>"It's more strange." She turned her face to the wall. "I'm not a baby," she said.</p><p>"No. Not anymore. You were when you came to me, weren't you?"</p><p>She didn't answer for a moment. Then, "I know why you want me to do that."</p><p>"I want to see you do it. We're waking you up, bit by bit. Your mouth is next."</p><p>"You want to put... it..."</p><p>"Yes. I want you to suck my cock. You will. But that's not what this is about. Not entirely. Not yet."</p><p>She sighed. "Do something for me then."</p><p>"Gladly." I kissed my way up the inside of her leg. She made a show of putting her thumb into her mouth. As I applied my tongue to her unfathomable softness her face slowly relaxed, her cheeks working subtly.</p><p>This is a sight that goes to my core, a girl sucking her thumb as she ascends through stages of arousal and orgasm. The juxtaposition of innocence and obscenity.  Her discovery of that feeling of fullness, of comfort, connecting it to the heat welling up from between her legs. When Anna came, her throat swallowed in a steady rhythm. Her eyes closed tight and then opened, found mine. Her ultimate gasp seemed to expel her thumb from her mouth.</p><p>I wrapped her up in my arms as she unwound from her pleasure. The redness in her cheeks didn't fade. She was embarrassed.</p><p>"That was so lovely, Anna. Thank you."</p><p>"I'm not a baby."</p><p>"No. But you felt it, didn't you? Maybe a memory, a deep long-ago. Maybe you did it sometimes at night, even when you were older, in the car, when you were afraid."</p><p>She turned away, her back to me. "I understand," I said. "Comfort and pleasure are related. You can feel more if you're safe, open, relaxed. You're safe with me, safe to show all of your feelings, the good and the bad."</p><p>"It was really scary sometimes." I felt her shiver against me.</p><p>"I can only imagine, little one."</p><p>"I don't want you to put it in my mouth," she said.</p><p>"I know. I don't want that either, actually."</p><p>"You don't?"</p><p>"No. I want you to take it into your mouth."</p><p>"Don't hold your breath."</p><p>"Can I show you something, Anna?"</p><p>"Is it your penis?"</p><p>I chuckled. "Not this time." I searched under the covers and extracted the Kindle from where it was buried. It was our most oft-used sex toy. I held it in front of us, me watching over Anna's shoulder. We were looking at Miranda at age 11, about six months after she came into my care. She and I were nestled on the bed, not unlike my current posture with Anna.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"I want to suck your cock," she said.<br/>
"Why?"<br/>
"Did you seriously just ask me why I want to suck your cock?"<br/>
"Yes."<br/>
There was a pause. "Nobody ever asked me that before."<br/>
"I'm asking."<br/>
"It's not because I want a cigarette. I mean, I want one. But that's not it."<br/>
"Good. Say more."<br/>
"I... like what you do to me. How you... are with me."<br/>
"I'm glad. I love seeing you take pleasure, Miranda."<br/>
"I guess I want to return the favor?"<br/>
"Thank you. But it's not a favor. What I do with you is a great pleasure for me."<br/>
"Stupid happy puppy."<br/>
"Yes. Very happy. So don't suck my cock because you think you should."<br/>
"You are so fucking odd."<br/>
"Perhaps."<br/>
She was quiet again. Finally, "I miss it."<br/>
"What do you miss, Miranda?"<br/>
"The feeling. In my mouth. And... I guess... sometimes it made me feel like I mattered. You know, like if you're blowing somebody, and you stop, the look they get right then, that puppy look. Like the <i>please don't stop I'll do anything</i> look. I miss that."<br/>
"I understand. It's a powerful feeling."<br/>
"You're a guy. I don't think you understand."<br/>
"Hmmm. I expect that I've given even more blowjobs than you have, little one."<br/>
"Really? Cuz I did it a lot. For a long time."<br/>
"I know."<br/>
"So can I?"<br/>
"Only if you want to."<br/>
"Ya."<br/>
"Then yes, you may."</p>
</blockquote><p>I reached to pause the video. Anna's hand intercepted mine. We watched the rest of the scene together.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>"Do something for me, Jacob."</p><p>He reached for my zipper.</p><p>"Not that."</p><p>He pouted. I kissed his fine hair. It was close to shoulder-length by now. Hard to keep clean and impossible to untangle, but he insisted.</p><p>"What then?"</p><p>"Something difficult. Tell me more about your father."</p><p>"You're my father now."</p><p>"It makes me very happy that you think of me that way, Jacob. I'm proud to have you as my son. That's why I want to understand more about what's happened to you."</p><p>"It wasn't like stuff happened. Stuff just was. Til the fucked-up stuff happened, I guess."</p><p>"Language. Though yes, what happened was seriously fucked up."</p><p>"And my fault."</p><p>"No. Not at all your fault. You were made into a weapon. In some ways, you're like a child soldier in a war-torn country. You've been traumatized."</p><p>"By the molesting." He said the word as though channeling a social worker.</p><p>"No. That's not the trauma. The trauma is what happened after. The actual bad part was that you were forced to harm another person."</p><p>"My Mom."</p><p>"Yes. And her boyfriend. He was collateral damage, the poor man."</p><p>"He let me do it."</p><p>"We both know how insistent you can be, Jacob."</p><p>He blushed. "My Mom left us. That's why we hated her."</p><p>"Have you ever thought that she left because she figured out that your father was... disturbed?"</p><p>"You said that before. But then... if she thought he was bad... and she left... how come she left me too? With him."</p><p>"That's a very important question. I think she failed you, but perhaps she felt that she had no choice. Perhaps she waited until she felt she had some stability of her own so that she could take care of you. I don't expect that she could have imagined what was happening with your father. Regardless of the reasons, she did reach out. She asked to spend time with you."</p><p>"Ya."</p><p>"And what happened then was very fucked up, and very much not your fault."</p><p>He buried his face in my chest. A tremble ran through him. "I... killed my Dad. Because I told."</p><p>"No, Jacob. He was ill. Or, he made his choices. Either way, it was him. He taught you to be open, to not be ashamed of who you are. That was a great gift to you that you should treasure. But that also made it impossible for you to hide. Of course you told. You didn't think you'd done anything to hide."</p><p>"He said it was secret."</p><p>"But he didn't keep your secret, Jacob. What he had you do... it spoke for itself."</p><p>"I guess so." His breathing slowed. "It gets all jumbled up inside me."</p><p>"I can only imagine, little one." I held him silently until he stirred.</p><p>"Jacob?"</p><p>"Ya."</p><p>"The very difficult thing I want you to do is... forgive her. And forgive yourself."</p><p>After a time he said, "I want to be a girl right now."</p><p>"Then go change your clothes, sweetheart."</p><p>This adjustment hadn't been easy for me. For all my supposed lack of judgment, all my perverse depravity, I was still working to understand and accept Jacob's gender fluidity. He lived it fearlessly; fiercely, even. It was as much a part of him as the nose on his face.</p><p>He came back in his favorite short dress, his hair a well-executed pony tail. We resumed our snuggle. I could understand how he'd pass with the men that his father exposed him too. His manner changed as much as his attire when he was a girl.</p><p>"It's easier to think about my Mom now," he said.</p><p>I nodded without fully comprehending. "How did it start? Being a girl, I mean."</p><p>"The underpants. He didn't say they were girls'. He just got them for me. I liked them."</p><p>"Why did you like them?"</p><p>He giggled. "They give me stiffies."</p><p>"I see. They fit differently. Tight."</p><p>"Ya. And they're pretty. Boys' are so ugly."</p><p>"I suppose so, by comparison. And the rest? The... dressing." I was ashamed at my own awkwardness.</p><p>"Daddy said I could blow more guys that way."</p><p>"You liked that, when he took you out to meet men."</p><p>"Mostly. I liked how they looked at me when I'm a girl. Even if they knew. And he said Mommy wouldn't even recognize me."</p><p>"Why do you suppose he said that, about your Mom not recognizing you?"</p><p>"I dunno. Maybe it meant that she'd think I was pretty."</p><p>"Or maybe he was hoping that seeing you that way would hurt her. Because you wouldn't be as she remembered you."</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>Jacob hugged my waist. Almost a whisper, he said, "Do something for me."</p><p>I smiled and slid my hand up under his dress, cupped his stiffy as it strained against taut smooth fabric.</p><p>"Not that," he said.</p><p>He can be insistent. I hadn't intended it, not yet. I wanted him to have a chance to understand who he might have been if things had been different.</p><p>But things hadn't been different. Things had happened. Fucked-up things. There wasn't any going back. With Jacob, we would have to find a way to move forward. At that moment his definition of forward was to straddle my lap, the dress bunched around his narrow waist, the underpants of his girlhood pushed down to dangle from one small foot, his smooth spike thrust forward as a shameless banner of his need. My pants around my thighs, my own stiffness shiny wet with his saliva as he rose up and then sank down, impaled his pale slender body on my cock. His inner heat consumed me... fingers at my chest... eyes boring into mine.</p><p>"There. That. Just that," he said.</p>
<h3>Inevitable - Part Fourteen</h3><p>"Why is she wearing that thing around her neck?"</p><p>Anna and I were watching video of Miranda bringing me off with her hand. I enjoyed the memory of Miranda's hard-won renewal of enthusiasm for sex. Anna's enraptured stare and furrowed, curious brow were even more compelling. Her diminutive nude body was pressed to my side, her pubis subtly grinding into my hipbone.</p><p>"The collar, you mean. One day she just put it on. She wore it quite a bit after that."</p><p>"She liked how it looked?"</p><p>"Perhaps. But I don't think that was the main reason."</p><p>"Why then?"</p><p>I paused to consider this. It was another of Anna's very perceptive questions.</p><p>"It's a bit hard to explain. I wonder if it's easier for her to tell you."</p><p>"'cuse me?"</p><p>"Did you not..."</p><p>"I heard you. What do you mean about her telling me?"</p><p>"You could ask her."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"We can call her. I told you that we're still in touch."</p><p>"That would be weird. She's like... all grown up now."</p><p>I winced. "You <i>like</i> know, <i>like</i>, not to say <i>like</i>, like that."</p><p>The eye-roll was predictable. "Yes Daaaad."</p><p>I pinched her bare bottom, but not hard. She squirmed.</p><p>"Shall we? Call her?"</p><p>"Now?"</p><p>"Sure. She's usually at home this time of day."</p><p>"Ummm. I guess so?"</p><p>"I think you'll like her, Anna. You know a lot about her already."</p><p>"Okay." But she hid her face in my chest.</p><p>I took out my phone. Pressed the button til it beeped. "Facetime Miranda," I said.</p><p>"Wait. What?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Facetime?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"No. No no no no nooooo." Anna pulled the covers over her head.</p><p>"We don't have to let her see you, little one."</p><p>"I'm not here." Her voice muffled under the covers.</p><p>A voice from my phone. "Hello old perv." A chuckle.</p><p>I laughed too. "Miranda. How are you, my love?"</p><p>"I'm okay. Getting ready to quit my job, but that's a good thing. Usual bullshit."</p><p>"I see. Are you being rightly and properly kissed?"</p><p>"You know me. I wouldn't have it otherwise."</p><p>"I'm glad."</p><p>Anna's eyes peeked out from under the covers, curious at hearing the adult voice of the child she'd been watching on video for weeks. I turned the screen to let her look without bringing her into view of the camera. Miranda's smile was warm, the multiple piercings on her lips and eyebrows dancing as she spoke. Anna's eyes widened, and stretched further when she saw that Miranda's tongue was also pierced.</p><p>"Did I miss our anniversary again?" she asked.</p><p>"No, darling. I... we... have a question."</p><p>"We?"</p><p>"I have a new ward. Her name is Anna."</p><p>"Of course you do, you sick fuck." Her playful tone was the inverse of her words. "Is she blowing you right now? Can I see?"</p><p>"No. And she's shy. But she's seen you, in your early days here."</p><p>"My days as a child porn star. You're an idiot for not selling that stuff and making millions."</p><p>"I'd never betray your trust that way."</p><p>"That's sweet. So you just use my videos as training films."</p><p>"I've let Anna explore some of them. They've been helpful for her, but she has a question."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Anna?" I prompted.</p><p>"I'm not here." Under the blankets again.</p><p>"Oh my. She sounds young."</p><p>"She's nine."</p><p>"You're getting more depraved every year, old man."</p><p>"She needed me. You understand."</p><p>Miranda looked down. "Like I did?"</p><p>"Not in the same way. But she was severely at risk at the Home."</p><p>"Good that you got her out of there. Let me see her."</p><p>"She doesn't want to be seen right now."</p><p>"Anna? Sweetie, don't be shy. I know all about Pedosausus Erectus. We can swap stories. He... saved me too."</p><p>"Saved you?" Anna let her head emerge. I turned the camera a little. Anna didn't back away.</p><p>"Yes. Maybe he's told you. By the time I was your age Daddy had me four-posted for him and his friends."</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"Four-posted? That's where they tie your ankles and wrists to the four posts of the bed so you can't move, and then they take turns fucking you. Then they turn you over and take turns fucking your ass."</p><p>Anna hid her head again. "T-that's... that's... bad..."</p><p>"It was pretty bad, ya. Made me feel like a heap of worthless meat."</p><p>"But... you got away?"</p><p>"Out of the frying pan and into the fire. To the Group Home, where the sickos there who knew my history wasted no time in taking advantage."</p><p>"Oh. God."</p><p>"But I was rescued, like the saddest puppy in the pound. By somebody who wouldn't even let me blow him if I begged."</p><p>"At first," I countered.</p><p>"Well yes. At first. I wore him down eventually."</p><p>"But you're still not smoking. Right?" I couldn't help it. It's a parent thing.</p><p>"Yes Daaaaad."</p><p>Anna giggled. I handed her the phone. She chewed her lip before letting Miranda see her face.</p><p>"Oh my. You're a cutie. I can see why he's taken you in."</p><p>"Anna is exceptional in many ways, Miranda," I chimed in.</p><p>"He said that to me too. Mostly when he wanted to fuck."</p><p>"I meant it every time, even when I wanted to fuck."</p><p>"So pretty Anna... what did you want to ask me?"</p><p>I saw Anna's cheeks glow, but she was able to muster the courage to ask her question.</p><p>"The collar... thing... he said you put it on... and I didn't know how come."</p><p>Miranda smiled in a knowing way. "Well now. That's a very good question. I know how he loves good questions. They give him massive hardons, so he must totally love you."</p><p>"I do. Love her."</p><p>Anna looked at me, her face inscrutable.</p><p>Miranda voice, from the speaker. "It's complicated, the answer to that." A moment. A swallow. "My Dad made me wear a collar starting when I was four. He said it meant that he owned me and would remind me to stay in my place. If I got out of line, he'd leash me to the wall for a while. Or worse."</p><p>"Like a dog?"</p><p>"Yes. Like a dog. I felt like I was less than a dog, pretty much."</p><p>"That's..."</p><p>"I know. So why would I ever want to put on a collar again? Strange thing, isn't it."</p><p>"Ya."</p><p>There was a pause. Miranda took a deep breath. It still wasn't easy for her to revisit that part of her past. "There's a feeling you get when you know that you have a place, that your purpose is completely clear. When you don't have to think or worry about anything. When you're part of something and you belong to it completely. There were so many things that were awful, but there was that feeling. It was the good part, if that can be said. Maybe you haven't had that. It's hard to explain."</p><p>"There was a man," said Anna slowly. "He... liked me. He d-did things. I didn't like the things. After a while I guess maybe I liked that he liked me."</p><p>"Yes. Something like that. So after a time with your new guardian, I started to understand something. I thought at first he was keeping me captive, that he was like the others. But he's not. He's the opposite. I figured out that he wasn't putting me in a cage. He was setting me free. Free of all the crap that made me feel like I belonged in a cage."</p><p>"But... he keeps me..."</p><p>"He keeps you safe, I think. Has he hurt you, Anna?"</p><p>Anna shook her head. "He doesn't let me... wear clothes."</p><p>Miranda smiled. "That's because you're shy. When you're not shy anymore, he'll let you."</p><p>"He says that too."</p><p>"He doesn't lie. He never lied to me. That's so unique, I think. Everybody else always did."</p><p>"So why did you put it on?"</p><p>"Because I wanted to feel like I belonged to something again. To someone. I wanted him to know that I was his. To give him that. But it was totally different, because this time I decided. It was like being set free.  It was like, <i>fuck you old Dad, I can put this on of my own free will, and take it off too... I own it now, not you, not anybody... just me.</i>  I know it sounds upside-down. But that's the best way I can describe it."</p><p>Anna's eyes met mine. I think she only partly understood.</p><p>"Can I see you, Anna?" Miranda asked.</p><p>"You're seeing me," she said.</p><p>"I mean all of you, sweetheart."</p><p>"I don't want to."</p><p>"You've seen lots of me, I think. Doing lots of things. Just a peek. I won't tell." Miranda's voice was a playful conspiratorial whisper.</p><p>Anna hesitated but slowly let herself emerge from the covers.</p><p>"Oh. You're so lovely. Brings back such memories. I could just eat you up."</p><p>Anna smiled a little.</p><p>"Let him lick you. Let me see you cum," said Miranda, her whisper now hoarse.</p><p>Anna hesitated. She looked to me, and I shrugged to let her know that it was her decision. Teeth at her lip for a long moment before she laid back on the bed.</p><p>"Okay," said the child. A single word, but still the most arousing thing I'd ever heard Anna utter.</p><p>The two girls spoke in hushed tones as I bathed Anna's bare cunny with my tongue. Anna held the phone. I could hear Miranda's arousal. I knew it well. She was masturbating as she watched Anna's face. "He's so good at it, isn't he?" said the adult. "I dunno," said the child, "nobody ever did it to me before."</p><p>"Trust me. He's the best," said Miranda. I couldn't help but smile as I sucked Anna's tiny nub between my lips and lashed it with my tongue. Her shudder and gasp made her drop the phone. I heard Miranda chuckle.</p><p>"Fuck. Makes me wish I was still there."</p><p>"You can come visit," I offered.</p><p>"Would you like that, Anna?"</p><p>Anna was catching her breath. Between pants, "I... guess so... ya."</p><p>"Thank you, Miranda. It's always lovely to see you."</p><p>"You too, old perv. And Anna. I'm delighted to have made your acquaintance, young lady. You're in good hands, you know. Demented insatiable demanding hands. But also caring, loving, tender hands. Let them hold you. Bye for now."</p><p>The screen went dark. I held Anna against my chest. I took her small hand and led it to my penis, which was painfully hard. She let me hold her palm against my hardness as I masturbated, her eyes calmly watching. When I came like a fountain we were both messy. She made a face. I touched her nose with a wet finger, leaving a sticky trace of myself. She giggled softly.</p><p>"Would you like shirts or pants?" I asked.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Shirts or pants. You get to choose one or the other."</p><p>"You mean..."</p><p>"Yes. I'll let you wear them, at your discretion."</p><p>"How come?" She was still suspicious. A clear sign of intelligence.</p><p>"You let Miranda see you. That was very brave."</p><p>"She's a girl. She's like me. I like her."</p><p>"I think she likes you too. Still, it was brave. So, shirts or pants?"</p><p>Anna twisted her mouth in thought.</p><p>"Shirts," she finally said. "With horses."</p><p>"So shall it be." I couldn't help but smile.</p><p>"That's what you wanted me to pick, isn't it?"</p><p>"I wanted you to pick what you wanted."</p><p>"Maybe I wanted to pick what you wanted. But mostly I want to be warm."</p><p>I kissed her forehead.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>"Slow down," I said to Jacob.</p><p>The completely naked tyke was fellating me while I read to him from <i>Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea</i>. He enjoyed the story. I've always appreciated Verne for his mix of fantasy and science. This particular book is a tour of the world's oceans with rich descriptions of the life therein -- as much as was known in 1870, at least. A spoonful of adventure makes the science go down. I was reading the original French and translating as we went. Jacob was less interested in language than his sister, but a basic level of bilingual proficiency is essential to a child's development.</p><p>I must confess to succumbing to Jacob's charms. As a cocksucker he was extensively experienced and generally enthusiastic. Moreover, he was committed to the craft and wanted to maximize his subject's pleasure. I was coaching him to find my edge and back away at just the right times. Recently he'd been able to approach my climax without triggering it for an hour or more. I was proud of his care and focus.</p><p>Today though he seemed distracted, more interested in finishing than in the nuanced perfection of the act. I chided him softly. "This isn't about making me cum, son." At the moment he was most decidedly a boy with all of the requisite intensity.</p><p>"I knooowwww," he whined. His eyes kept casting over my shoulder, apparently drawn to his current artwork in progress. It was study taken from da Vinci's <i>Horse and Rider</i>. He had a range of equine images from the master's sketchbooks arrayed around the room, as well as a number of photos of the iconic beeswax sculpture. I'd encouraged him to illustrate horses to develop a sense of motion in his images. I had other motivations for this as well, of course. I seldom do anything for just one reason. In the fullness of time all things are related.</p><p>"It's coming along nicely," I said. He let his head rest on my tummy and gently fondled my very erect penis.</p><p>"I can't get the muscles right."  He sighed and lapped a drop of clear leakage from my tip.</p><p>"Be patient. Work with the studies. There are examples there that show the anatomy in detail." Patience was still not a strength. Understandable, as Jacob was still just approaching his ninth birthday. I was resigned to years of impatience ahead.</p><p>"He got to look at actual horses. I'm just looking at pictures."</p><p>"That's a good point. We can correct that, I think."</p><p>His eyes widened. "Really? That would be soooo cool."</p><p>"Yes. We'll work on it." He licked me again, but half-heartedly. "You want to draw right now, don't you?" I probed.</p><p>He nodded, his eyes meeting mine with the sheepish pleading look to which I was surprisingly vulnerable. Turns out I'm not entirely jaded.</p><p>"Then you may."</p><p>He smiled and sat up, his small hand still gripping me at the root. "Should I bring you off first? I can, really fast."</p><p>"I have no doubt. No. Let's save it for later."</p><p>"Okay," he said. He kissed my cheek and I squeezed him. The boy clambered out of bed and started to get dressed.</p><p>"You can leave your pants off, Jacob."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"You don't have to wear pants, if you like."</p><p>"How come?" His face was skeptical, still not fully trusting, searching for a hidden catch.</p><p>"You've earned it. You've shown a level of balance and control. I believe that you can now have access to your penis without constantly yanking on it."</p><p>He blushed, finally susceptible to some level of modestly. "Ummm. Thanks," he said.</p><p>"I'm proud of you. Don't abuse the privilege by overly abusing yourself."</p><p>He tossed his pants and underpants into the corner with a grin and padded towards his easel. I watched his bare bottom with an undue amount of interest. He'd left me in an intensely aroused state. I let my desire flood me like the mouth feel of a fat buttery chardonnay. I savored it for a long moment before swallowing.</p><p>"In the hamper, please."</p><p>"I will." He already had charcoal in hand.</p><p>"Yes you will. Now."</p><p>"Dictator."</p><p>"The world has thrust this awesome responsibility upon me and I have reluctantly taken up the mantle for the benefit of all."</p><p>"Bullshit. You just like it."</p><p>"Language. And, hamper."</p><p>He stared the softest of daggers as he took his clothes to the laundry.</p>
<h3>Inevitable - Part Fifteen</h3><p>"You put it on a shirt?"</p><p>"That would seem to be obvious, Jacob."</p><p>"How come?"</p><p>"I like the image. It's the best you've done. You should be proud of it. I thought you might like to wear something that you created."</p><p>The t-shirt I'd had made carried a silkscreen of Jacob's latest project. He wasn't Da Vinci, but he'd incorporated some interesting elements of Renaissance style into his latest rendition of a horse at full gallop. He'd been inspired as well by his recent exploration of Anime. The work was equal parts realistic and fanciful, Italian and Japanese, an interesting and attractive fusion.</p><p>He considered for a long moment. Finally, a nod. "Cool," he assented. He was quite possessive of his art, something he felt he owned and controlled. I'd taken a chance by bringing it to a different medium. His openness to new ideas was growing.</p><p>Jacob shucked his sundress in one smooth motion and pulled the shirt on over his head... struggled with the arms for a moment before pulling it down over his flat tummy... extracted his ponytail from the back. The discontinuity between the boyish black top and his pale blue underpants was striking, but it was also purely Jacob. His ambiguity might instill confusion, but to him it was just him.</p><p>"I like it. Thanks, Dad." He hugged my neck, my cheek at his ear.</p><p>"You're very welcome, Jacob."</p><p>He drew back a little, regarded me thoughtfully.</p><p>"You never call me Jessica," he said. His tone was serious, almost impatient.</p><p>I realized that I didn't have an answer to the implied question. "That's true," I said, to fill the air.</p><p>He didn't let it lie.  "How come?"</p><p>"I suppose I think of you as I first knew you. It's difficult to let go of that."</p><p>"You don't have to let go of anything. I'm just both. Like you got a middle name..."</p><p>"You <i>have</i> a middle name..."</p><p>He sighed. "You're not listening to me."</p><p>"I'm trying. Did your father... your old father... call you Jessica?"</p><p>"Ya, when I was a girl. And sometimes when I was a boy he'd say like, 'Have you seen Jessica?' I told him he didn't need to do that, that he could just tell me."</p><p>"What did he want, when he said that?" I could guess, but I wanted to hear it.</p><p>"He wanted to fuck me. He liked it better when I was a girl."</p><p>I swallowed. This boy... this tiny person... still had things he could teach me, still had ways to push my boundaries.</p><p>"I am an old dog," I said. I was feeling somewhat helpless... an unfamiliar thing.</p><p>He recognized the saying and pouted. "So no new tricks?"</p><p>I met his soft sad eyes. My hands ran down to his narrow hips.</p><p>"Jessica," I said, as though trying it on for size. He blinked. I cleared my throat. "Take off your underpants, Jessica."</p><p>She didn't even have to touch me to make me ready.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>In the kingdom there was a castle and at the castle there was a stable and in the stable there was a girl. If you didn't look close you wouldn't know she was there. She was small and quiet and kept out of the way. She was afraid of people. They weren't nice to her. But she wasn't afraid of the horses, even though they were so big. She never talked to the people. She talked to the horses though. Whispered to them, so the people didn't hear. Her deep deep secret that she never told anyone, not one single soul, was that the horses talked back.</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Anna was writing. I took it as a promising sign. It wasn't easy for her to express herself, and the awakening of her imagination gave her a new avenue. The story was creative and charming. I forced myself to refrain from correcting her grammar.</p><p>"She's a little girl. She can't write properly yet. That's how she is."</p><p>She hadn't wanted me to read her story at first.  I found it on her tablet, of course. I'd never promised her any privacy. I'd gently encouraged, and now she was willing to read her new passages out loud. I offered only support. There was no right or wrong about her words.  The fact of them was good.</p><p>Anna was wearing Jacob's t-shirt. She'd liked it from the first. It may have spurred her creative impulse. She was also wearing her thigh-high socks. It was distracting. She knew that it was, and blinked at me innocently.</p><p>"Are you listening?" she chided.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"You're staring at my cunt." I was pleased with her growing comfort with this word.</p><p>"I am, that's true. It's beautiful."</p><p>For once, she didn't argue the point. She feigned a sigh and raised her knees.</p><p>"You may kiss it if you wish." An almost haughty air.</p><p>"Oh, I see. Are we a princess today?" So much of her childhood had been lost. I gave her permission to play pretend, to be six for a time rather than almost ten.</p><p>"We are. Sometimes stable girls turn out to be princesses. It's a known fact."</p><p>"Then your wish is my command, M'Lady."</p><p>She smiled, a warm soft smile, a six-year-old smile. I reverently kissed her forehead, and her nose and her lips and her chest and her navel and her rise and her softness. "Keep reading, your highness," I said as I settled in between her pale coltish legs, dainty princess fingers in my hair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Inevitable - Chapter Four (Parts 16 - 20)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some things are just going to happen, no matter what.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any existing people or events is coincidental.  If a story involving sexual contact with minors bothers you or is illegal where you live, stop reading now.</i>
</p>
<h3>Inevitable - Part Sixteen</h3><p>My phone rang. When I saw who it was, I stopped what I was doing.</p><p>"Miranda. How nice to hear from you. To what do I owe the pleasure?"</p><p>Her face appeared. "Hello old goat. I have to say, I'm embarrassed."</p><p>"That's remarkable. In all of our time together, I can never remember you ever being embarrassed."</p><p>"True. I guess my upbringing wrung that feeling out of me completely." A pause.</p><p>"So," I said.</p><p>"So. Ya. I can't stop thinking about her."</p><p>"Anna."</p><p>"Of course, Anna."</p><p>"I share your feelings, Miranda. I must confess to being quite smitten myself."</p><p>"I can tell."</p><p>"Is it that obvious?" I actually felt myself blush.</p><p>"You've had her how long?"</p><p>"About four months now."</p><p>"And she hasn't even had your cock in her mouth."</p><p>"She's very different, Miranda. She doesn't have your past."</p><p>"Has that stopped you before?"</p><p>She was making a valid point. With my other charges, I had generally been more... insistent. Less patient. I have needs, after all.</p><p>"She needs rebuilding, emotionally. So much loss. I want her to be whole before..."</p><p>"Fucking her. Yes. But here's the thing. I'm not sure that you have what she needs."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure that I have what I need to fuck her."</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "Oh do shut up. You know what I mean."</p><p>"What are you suggesting, Miranda?"</p><p>"I'm not sure, really. I think about her watching my videos. About the question she asked."</p><p>"Yes?" She seemed to want prompting.</p><p>Miranda looked away and then back before mustering her next words. "I just think... well... what she needs is a mother."</p><p>The implications of this left me quite speechless, an unfamiliar feeling. Thankfully Miranda filled the fraught silence.</p><p>"I guess I never told you about the sleepovers with Sally Mae Parker."</p><p>I cleared my throat. "No, I don't recall hearing about that."</p><p>"She was seven when I was nine. The daughter of one of Daddy's friends. Daddy told me to... help her understand her role in keeping her Daddy happy."</p><p>"I see. Something you understood very well." I meant it as a compliment. She took it as intended and acknowledged with a snort.</p><p>"Heh. So, Daddy coached me on how to talk to her. All girls did it if they loved their fathers. She had to or her Daddy would probably leave and then they'd be on the street... that sort of stuff. I slept over at her house quite a few times. She thought I was cool because I was older. It wasn't hard to get her to do... pretty much anything. Maybe I took out some of my anger on her, the poor thing. Misery loves company, after all. I spent long nights with my tongue between her legs, explaining what she needed to do, how great it was, how he'd love her all the more. Pretty soon I got her to return the favor to my girlparts. I told Daddy everything. He was nice to me when I told him. I liked it when he was nice."</p><p>"Her father wanted her but didn't know how to proceed. He asked your father for help."</p><p>She nodded. "Coward that he was. So the scene was set for him to walk in on us, bare naked in a tangled sixty-nine. He acted shocked, of course. I... diffused the situation. Sally Mae got to watch me do what I'd been telling her about. I fed her his cum from my finger. It went on from there. When I'd go over, he'd watch us kiss and then have her blow him while I licked her. She told me that he came to her room every morning after her mother left for work."</p><p>"You were used as a tool to coerce her. You shouldn't feel bad about it, Miranda."</p><p>"Ya. So. Here's the embarrassing part. I don't feel bad about it. I mean, some part of me feels guilty. Thank God, her Dad wasn't rough with her. I think it actually improved their relationship, and she didn't seem to hate it. But fuck me, old man... I loved seeing his cock in her mouth. Pretty awful, huh?"</p><p>"I'm not one to judge."</p><p>"True. So. There we are. You have a girl. Your girl needs a mother. I want to help her. And..."</p><p>She couldn't bring herself to say it. My turn to fill the silence.</p><p>"You want to see my cock in her mouth."</p><p>"Damn me to hell. I can't help it."</p><p>"You're masturbating right now, aren't you?" I knew her face well.</p><p>"Ya."</p><p>"Let me watch. And while you do, there's something else I need to tell you about. Some<i>one</i> else, actually."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>"Where do you go when you're not with me?"</p><p>Anna was in a clingy phase. I know that Stockholm Syndrome is real. I acknowledge its usefulness, but I try my best not to exploit the inevitable feelings it can evoke. A lover's love should be legitimate, unadulterated. Call me old fashioned.</p><p>"I have other responsibilities," I offered, knowing that this wouldn't satisfy.</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>In her voice I heard curiosity, but also the undercurrent. <i>What could you possibly be doing that's more important than being with me?</i> I deferred on a direct answer and addressed the feeling as a diversion.</p><p>"I miss you when I'm not here."</p><p>She swallowed and looked me in the eye. Her direct gaze is compelling to me and she knows it.</p><p>"Then don't go."</p><p>I pulled her close against my side. "I can stay a little while longer."</p><p>She hugged my arm. Her hand slid down to my hand and squeezed it, then moved over my chest. Then down. She was watching my face as her small fingers began to tug at my zipper.</p><p>"Are you doing that to get me to stay?"</p><p>"No." She knew the answer I wanted. Clever girl. I wasn't buying it.</p><p>"Then say why."</p><p>Her fingers hesitated.  "I like... your face. When I hold it. When you..."</p><p>I let the word remain unsaid. She understood and gathered her courage. "When you cum," she finished.</p><p>I kissed her forehead and helped with my belt. She watched my face. Teased me a bit. She was learning when to stop at just the right moment. Leaving the marshmallow on the plate, drawing things out. I was helpless in her small hand and she reveled in it. I shuddered and sighed a deep, peaceful sigh.</p><p>"That was lovely, Anna."</p><p>Her face was scrunched as she wiped her fingers with her towel. "I still don't like the mess."</p><p>"I can't help it."</p><p>"It smells like wet leaves. And blood. Kinda."</p><p>"Very evocative. You have a way with words, Anna."</p><p>She was quiet for a time, her ear to my heart.</p><p>"Sometimes if I had a cut I'd suck on it." I wondered why she would say this. Eventually the dots connected.</p><p>"You tasted your blood."</p><p>"Ya."</p><p>I left the rest unspoken. She held my finger as I rose to leave.</p><p>"When will you be back?" Plaintive.</p><p>"Tonight. And, I think we may have a visitor tomorrow."</p><p>She bit her lip. "Who?" For all her need, she was still uncertain of me, unsure of what any change might mean.</p><p>"Someone you know. And like."</p><p>I touched her cheek. Her eyes brightened. I didn't want to leave, but I did.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>"It's a story for kids." Jacob had just turned nine and was apparently feeling his more advanced age.</p><p>"Yes. You're still a kid."</p><p>"It's about a girl."</p><p>"True. You're a girl, at times." I was slowly growing more comfortable describing Jacob in those terms.</p><p>"Ya. But she's like... a princess? In secret. In hiding."</p><p>"We don't know that yet. But maybe."</p><p>"I'm not a princess sort of girl."</p><p>"No, I suppose not. But do you like the story?"</p><p>"I guess. It has horses in it. It's cool how she can talk to them."</p><p>"That it does. Did that give you any ideas?"</p><p>He pondered for a moment. "You mean, for things to draw."</p><p>"That would be one idea." I left the printed pages on his nightstand and turned to other, more pressing matters. I patted my knee. Jacob slid his bottom onto it with an easy motion. I encircled him with my arms and he leaned back against my chest, my cheek to his.</p><p>"Play with my penis," he said.</p><p>It wasn't a question, or a demand. Just a natural part of how he was. An expectation, for him a completely normal one.</p><p>"We need to talk," I said.</p><p>"Okay. Play with my penis. I'll still listen, I promise."</p><p>I couldn't help but smile. I tugged at his zipper. He impatiently lifted his hips and pushed his shorts down to his ankles. I cupped his perfectly smooth boyhood gently, caressed it with slow casual care. Stiff as a nail, the skin so taut it was translucent.</p><p>"There's someone I want you to meet, Jacob."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"A woman that I know. I knew her when she was a girl. She's a dear friend. I think you'll like her."</p><p>He made a face. "A woman?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Are you gonna marry her?"</p><p>I was taken aback by the question.  In retrospect, I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised. It forced me to think.</p><p>"No. Well. It's not something that I've thought about."</p><p>"Was she here? When she was a girl."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"So you fucked her. Back then."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Did you make her?" Not an accusation.</p><p>"No, Jacob. She's... different.  Her childhood, before I knew her... it was a little bit like yours. With her father."</p><p>"Oh." Quiet breathing, coming more quickly as I fondled. I held his scrotum tenderly to let him calm.</p><p>"Why?" he said as his focus returned.</p><p>"I don't know how to help you be a girl, Jacob."</p><p>Admitting my own deficiency felt odd. Liberating in a way, but unlike me. My ward seemed to accept this without judgment. Still, he sensed there was more to the story. </p><p>"I don't want a mother." Starkly spoken with a hint of sadness.</p><p>"You've never really had one, have you?"</p><p>He shook his head. "I don't need one."</p><p>"Maybe not. You may not need a mother. But perhaps, if you're willing... you'd benefit from some mothering."</p><p>"I don't know what that means."</p><p>"Neither do I, really. That's the point. Maybe we'll both learn something."</p><p>Miranda had been confused about Jacob. It was a challenge for me to describe him concisely. Such a stew of a past and a present. But she'd always been curious. As I'd talked about him, she became increasingly intrigued.</p><p>"Another rebuilding project?" she'd asked. "Two at once? You're a masochist, I think."</p><p>"I can't deny that I love a challenge, Miranda. Especially one of this sort."</p><p>"Jesus," she said. "Jesus Christ." Neither of us are religious. "Jesus fucking Christ, old man."</p><p>"I know. I may be in over my head this time."</p><p>"That's not what I mean. You probably are. But... Jesus. Think of the possibilities."</p><p>I hadn't allowed myself to think of the possibilities, but ignoring them was no longer really possible.</p><p>I resumed a more purposeful masturbation of Jacob.  He squirmed in my arms... tensed... I paused and teased him a bit.</p><p>"Okay I guess," he finally panted. His tiny body pushed up into a perfect arc, lithe and supple and eager, his elegant spike yielding its dry spasms to my insistent fingers.</p>
<h3>Inevitable - Part Seventeen</h3><p>Miranda regarded me as though I was insane. She's always understood that I belong to some psychological fringe involving deep perversity, but the current situation seemed to challenge my very grasp on reality. "Seriously? They don't know about each other. How do you manage that? And why?"</p><p>"They're so different, Miranda. Jacob was... unplanned. They each needed their own space and attention."</p><p>She shook her head, processing. We sipped coffee, each unsure what to say next or where this might lead.</p><p>"It's good to see you. Fuck. It really is." She laid her open palm on the table. She watched as I rested mine in hers. Her fingers still delicate at 24. Still familiar to me. Her eyes lifted to mine. "I missed you. Daddy. I missed you."</p><p>The words went through me. She hadn't called me that often, even when she was living with me. When she had, it had been in the heat of coitus and seemed more like a memory, a call back to her father, a need she somehow felt despite how he'd treated her. Then it wasn't me that she'd meant. This time it was.</p><p>I felt it in my throat and in my eyes. She must have seen what it meant to me.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>"You've been watching me. My videos." Miranda's easy calm and subtle smile conveyed no hint of accusation.</p><p>"He showed me." Anna looked away. Still the shy girl. Still not owning her feelings.</p><p>"But then you watched. On your own. I'm glad that you did."</p><p>"You are? Weren't you... mad... that he did that?"</p><p>"Hmmm. Not really. Even then I was used to not having any privacy. You know a little about how I grew up."</p><p>"Ya. A little."</p><p>"I wasn't allowed to be shy."</p><p>"I'm not either. Here I mean. The very first day he... he..."</p><p>"I know. He told me. He took away your clothes."</p><p>I'd allowed my young charge to be fully dressed for this, hoping it would help her be more open. Miranda moved carefully from the chair to perch at the edge of Anna's bed and offered her arms. My ward shot a glance my way. My smallest shrug, leaving her the choice. Three heartbeats passed before she allowed the embrace, the small one's back to Miranda's chest, Anna's hands at her own tightly closed knees. Miranda's eyes softened as she took in the scent of Anna's hair.</p><p>"Do you know why he did that, little one?"</p><p>"He wants to have sex with me."</p><p>"That's true. But it's not just that, is it? Because he hasn't, has he?"</p><p>"He... you know... does things." Back to the euphemisms. To me it seemed a step back, but Miranda just smiled.</p><p>"I know. You hate what he does. And you never want him to do it again." The gentlest irony.</p><p>Anna didn't answer immediately. She found my eyes for a moment. "Sometimes."</p><p>"But other times. I know about the clock."</p><p>"I can't help it. How it feels."</p><p>"No. You can't help it. That's because it's natural. It's so sad that it scares you, that you feel ashamed. Shame is a sort of fear. Fear sucks. It makes us miss things that we shouldn't miss."</p><p>"You sound like him."</p><p>"I suppose so. He and I both understand how fear fucks you up. My fear stopped me from defending myself. Your fear stops you from enjoying yourself."</p><p>"How can you like it? When they made you do it, when you didn't want to? Don't you hate it? Don't you hate... him?"</p><p>"My old Dad... I did hate him, for a long time. Your new Dad helped me remember the good parts. I still feel the bad feelings sometimes. But I have new things to remember that are so much nicer. The good can crowd out the bad, at least mostly."</p><p>A tiny nod. "Are you gonna... stay?" The question was tinged with both hope and confusion.</p><p>Miranda tightened her arms over Anna's chest. "Well. That depends mostly on you, really. I think I'll stay as long as I'm wanted."</p><p>"I miss my M-Mom." The catch of her breath. A tremor. She didn't want to cry.</p><p>"I know, sweetheart. Believe me, I know. It would have been so much better for me if I'd had someone... someone to hold me like t-this."</p><p>The woman and the girl fell silent. Anna seemed to melt into Miranda's lap, her eyes drifting closed. Miranda raised her eyebrows to me and pointed to the door with her nose. I took the hint and left them.</p><p>Of course I couldn't completely leave them. I watched, and listened. I had to turn up the gain on the microphones hear their quiet words. They each peeled back their stories, bit by bit, sharing their fears and the odd happy thoughts from their early pasts. Anna was incredulous at some of Miranda's stories, but I knew them to be true. Her simple honesty shined as it always had with me.</p><p>After a time, Anna came to the point of her anxiety. "He wants me to ask him."</p><p>"And you don't want to ask him? Or you don't want to have sex."</p><p>"It's bad. To want it."</p><p>"That's your mother talking."</p><p>Anna looked down. "I can't help it. And it's scary. And gross."</p><p>"It's not easy, getting past our past. I know, sweetheart. And it's scary and gross... until it isn't. Then it isn't. Not at all." Miranda rocked the child slowly in her arms. Anna turned and laid her head on the subtle swell of Miranda's breast. A small hand followed, just below the neck, just at the rise.</p><p>"I watched you. A lot. It... wasn't just him showing me." Anna clung fiercely to her shame, something inside begging for it to be exposed.</p><p>"Of all the people in the world, I'd want you to watch me most of all." Miranda cradled the child's head and pressed her lips to the young brow. It gradually smoothed, gave up its furrows.</p><p>There was a long silence. Anna squirmed. Bit her lip.</p><p>Miranda bit her own. She was at sea here, too. "Anna?" she whispered at last.</p><p>"Ya."</p><p>"I'm going to take your clothes off now."</p><p>The response came immediately, in a breath. "Okay."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>"Are you gonna be my Mom?"</p><p>"Jacob," I said. So like him to go straight to the heart of things. He was a boy for this meeting. I took his choice as a sign of anxiety, retreating into a defensive posture.</p><p>"I want to know." His face was inscrutable. He seemed steeled to accept any answer. Jacob was used to having no control over his life and had learned to adapt like a chameleon. His gender fluidity was a good example.</p><p>Miranda looked at me. I shrugged, hoping that she had an answer. I was also prepared to accept whatever developed.</p><p>She reached for his hand. He tolerated the touch, tentatively. "We've only just met, Jacob. Let's see if we can be friends. You know that I grew up here too, don't you?" He nodded a little. "Maybe that means I'm sortof like your big sister."</p><p>"Oh." This hadn't occurred to me, but it felt right. I thanked her with my eyes. Jacob let her squeeze his fingers, his gaze darting between the two adults.</p><p>"I hated my Mom," he said. Past tense now. Stark but not intense. Recently the emotion had mostly gone out of his voice when he said this. He remembered how I'd always answered and checked himself. His face showed shame. "But... I guess I didn't really know her."</p><p>"I hear both your Daddies in that, Jacob. You're a listener, aren't you?"</p><p>"What does that mean?"</p><p>"You pay attention to what people say, and think about it. That's a wonderful thing."</p><p>Jacob was confused. "Doesn't everybody do that?"</p><p>She chuckled. "Almost nobody does, child. Almost nobody."</p><p>The boy winced at the diminutive but took the praise in stride.  "I'm nine now."</p><p>"So I heard. Did you have a proper birthday?"</p><p>"I got new art stuff."</p><p>Miranda glared at me, askance. "No cake? No candles? No spanking?" I slumped, sheepish.</p><p>"Wait. What?" Jacob blinked.</p><p>"Proper birthdays have those things."</p><p>"Spankings?"</p><p>"Oh. Of course. Just for fun. Not serious ones. One swat for each year."</p><p>"Did you get that?"</p><p>Miranda's face darkened, a fleeting moment. The pause was almost imperceptible. Each of Miranda's birthdays had prompted her father to introduce her to some new level of depravity. When she'd turned four, the present she'd unwrapped was her very first collar. Still, she managed a soft smile. "I did," she said. "I most certainly did."</p><p>Jacob glared at me accusingly. I could only shrug.</p><p>"We can fix this," offered Miranda.</p><p>"We can?" I was being dense.</p><p>"Course we can. Retroactive Birthdays are a thing. We'll have one, as soon as it can be properly organized."</p><p>This was a statement. I'd learned not to get in the way when Miranda made a statement.</p><p>Jacob grinned a Cheshire grin.  "Of course," I said.</p><p>"What do we do to get properly organized?" asked the young listener.</p><p>"Well," said Miranda, "to properly plan a birthday, we have to know the person well. To have things be proper. I'd like to know you, Jacob. Like a sister. Would that be okay?"</p><p>A long stare from Jacob. I let my gaze love him, give him permission to say what he felt.</p><p>"I guess so. But... do I have to tell... everything?" He was slowly understanding just how unusual his past had been.</p><p>"Only what you want to tell." Miranda cut through the awkwardness. "You know what big sisters do?"</p><p>"Ummm. No. I never had one."</p><p>"They braid your hair." She reached up and tucked a long loose strand behind Jacob's ear. "Even if you're a boy, and especially if you're a girl, big sisters braid your hair."</p><p>Jacob's brow furrowed. I had no idea how he'd react to this. He struggled with his words.</p><p>"I'm not... I mean... when I'm... I'm not like... girly."</p><p>"Boys wear braids too. I know how to do them all. You can tell me just how you like it, and if you don't we can change it. That's the awesome thing about hair. And we can talk, and we can get properly organized. How does that sound?"</p><p>Jacob's mouth went sideways in thought. Miranda's nose pointed me to the door. As I stood, Jacob watched me anxiously. "I have some things to attend to, Jacob. Will you be okay with Miranda? She's the person I trust more than anyone else in the world."</p><p>"What if I want to change. Change clothes."</p><p>"Then you should."</p><p>Miranda touched his cheek. "Whatever you feel, little one. It's all perfect."</p><p>The lad swallowed. "Okay," he said.</p><p>I left them. Oddly enough, I felt that watching would invade an intimacy deeper than any act of sexual congress. The obsessive voyeur at my core felt an unfamiliar pang of shame. Returning to my office, I turned Jacob's camera off.</p>
<h3>Inevitable - Part Eighteen</h3><p>Miranda spent the first two nights of her visit in Anna's room. The two bodies filled the twin bed, one tiny, the other petite. Neither wore a stitch in their time together unless I was with them. They watched videos. Whispers and giggles. The first morning's awakening found Anna's tousled hair on Miranda's chest, Miranda's hand nestled between the child's legs. The second morning saw the hands in symmetry, each reaching for the other's smooth sex.</p><p>I still recognized the child in Miranda. Experiences like hers lock a person into a particular age. It's never fully left behind. Given the right context, they'll return to those early feelings. Nothing that comes later is so intense, so indelible. The rest of life is a shade less vibrant, forever. She'd had her body hair permanently removed. Her idea, not mine. Not that I objected.</p><p>I was prepared for whatever might come of this. Perhaps Anna would never take to the male species. But for her to understand her real orientation, she had to give herself permission to feel pleasure. It was clear now that she couldn't get that solely from me.  She needed a different voice in her head to drown out the toxic, repressive screech of her mother.</p><p>On the third morning, I woke to a quake in my bed as Miranda slipped between the sheets. I tucked her under my arm. Though she was all of five-foot-three as an adult, it still felt a bit strange, a full-sized person there. It had been a long time since my bed had been shared. Letting the wards have their own space was essential. They'd come to mine only when they asked.</p><p>Through sleepy eyes, I traced her sleeve ink. It was dark, patterned, almost tribal for the most part. On each wrist, a small butterfly, the bright colors standing out. Her freedom, perhaps.  Her escape.</p><p>"Anna?" I asked. Miranda understood. We hadn't lost the ability to know what the other was thinking.</p><p>"I left her a note to text me when she wakes up. We didn't get a lot of sleep."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>She twisted my left nipple hard enough to hurt.</p><p>"You are a degenerate pervert."</p><p>"I would say that I am a highly evolved pervert."</p><p>"Same thing. You've advanced the state of the art."</p><p>"Yet I am still in over my head, in this instance."</p><p>Miranda's hand slid down to my penis. A direct path without hesitation. An old habit remembered. She sighed gently as she took hold of it. "You still wake up hard."</p><p>I pinched her bottom.  "I've found ways to stay vigorous in my dotage."</p><p>"By preying on the young."</p><p>"It feeds my inner child."</p><p>"You know, I've never heard your origin story. How you came to be the Pied Piper, leading all the boys and girls into your mountain abode." She was slowly tugging at my erection without immediate intent. An easy, pleasant fondle.</p><p>"It might shock you."</p><p>She snorted. "My Dad put me in the bathtub and pissed on me when I was six because I wouldn't blow the dog."</p><p>"Fair enough. But another time? We have more pressing things to discuss, I think."</p><p>"That's true. Right now what I want to discuss is how your cock is going into my cunt, over and over and over again, for at least the next two hours."</p><p>"Errrmmm."</p><p>"I missed you."</p><p>I kissed her hair, cradled her head. "I missed you too, little one. So much." I swallowed. "Say the words, sweetheart. For old times' sake."</p><p>I felt her smile. "Fuck me, Daddy. Please. Please fuck me."</p><p>Clichés get to be clichés because at some point the words had compelling truth. However hackneyed, these words were still compelling to me.</p><p>I pinned her to the bed with a ferocity I hadn't felt since she'd left our home. A partner I didn't have to be afraid of crushing beneath my adult weight. This lack of boundaries had its charms. Soon she executed a nimble escape and reversal, pinning me. I happily relented, our eyes locked.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>"Can I fuck you?"</p><p>Breakfast with Jacob and Miranda. The boy regarded the woman calmly over his waffle as though this question should have been entirely expected. In some ways, it was. I gave him a glare.</p><p>Miranda chuckled. "You have a charmingly direct way of speaking, Jacob."</p><p>Jacob dropped his eyes. "Sorry. Not an appropriate time."</p><p>His hair now extended down to the center of his back. Amazingly he'd allowed it to be trimmed a bit, but just to even the ends. It was now twisted into an elegant fishtail. I gave Miranda credit. The braid would pass equally regardless of Jacob's chosen dress. This morning he was all boy, basketball shorts and tank top.</p><p>"Your Dad here fucked me right on this very table, my ass in my pancakes, not at all waiting for breakfast to be over. More than once as I recall. Made a sticky mess. Fortunately he was always willing to clean it up."</p><p>Jacob smirked in my direction. I sighed. "We're working on boundaries, aren't we?"</p><p>They both rolled their eyes. "I sucked my father's penis at the breakfast table all time," offered Jacob.</p><p>"Let's not undo the progess we've made," I pleaded.</p><p>"I know the difference now," said the boy. "We're at home. We're not at a restaurant. There's nobody here but us."</p><p>Miranda relented, a little. "That's right. But still. Finish your breakfast. Then the dishes. Then we'll talk. Okay?"</p><p>Jacob nodded and stuffed his mouth fuller than it should be.</p><p>"Chew, son." I noted that Miranda hadn't answered the lad's question. He'd noticed that too.</p><p>Dishes hurriedly done, we retired to Jacob's room. I sat in the chair. Jacob and Miranda sat on his bed, the boy Indian-style, the woman with her back to the wall, legs extended. Her dress was similar to his, shorts and tank, simple. Clear that there was nothing underneath. Jacob's eyes traced the rise of Miranda's breast.</p><p>They'd spent time together over the past few days, but it hadn't been carnal. Miranda was properly impressed with Jacob's art. She watched him draw, saw his frustration with his inability to render exactly what he saw in his mind, encouraged him gently. Touched his forehead, his back, his cheek. He no longer flinched when she reached for him. There were seeds of trust building. She gradually coaxed his story from him, proving that there were things that could shock even her. This endeared him to her in intimate ways beyond the physical. The child seemed to be slowly letting go of his monolithic and dark view of the female species. As he did, the sexual tension between them flared. They were both intensely curious, actually. As far as I knew, Miranda had never been with a young boy. Jacob's breakfast non-sequitur shouldn't have surprised us.</p><p>"You've never been with a girl?" she asked, gently.</p><p>Jacob shook his head. "There was one lady that watched when I was blowing her boyfriend but she didn't do anything."</p><p>"Do you think about girls?"</p><p>"Sometimes. They're pretty. Prettier than boys."</p><p>"You're pretty, Jacob."</p><p>"Thanks." He'd heard this often, from an early age. It was true, and he seemed to consume this particular praise hungrily. His face softened, showing an aspect that often led to his wanting to change clothes. "Y-you are too." He actually blushed. Miranda's color rose in response. I was astonished.</p><p>Miranda pulled off her shirt. Jacob's eyes wandered over her, fixing soonest on the image emblazoned over her heart. A small heart itself, the word "Daddy" below in letters no more than half an inch tall. She saw where he was looking.</p><p>"That was my first. I snuck out of the house... this house... when I was fifteen and had it done."</p><p>I gave her a look. It failed to deter her. "He was soooo pissed. But he couldn't really be too mad. I mean, I did it for him, to tell him. To thank him."</p><p>I swallowed. "I was extremely pissed."</p><p>"But you got over it, old man. Didn't you?"</p><p>"Eventually."</p><p>"In about five minutes, as I recall."</p><p>"Your apology was... sincere." The memory came clear to me. I felt it in my body.</p><p>Jacob started to reach for the tattoo, then hesitated. Looked at the woman tentatively. She guided his hand. "You can touch me anywhere you like, Jacob."</p><p>He swallowed as his fingers took in the softness I knew so well. They strayed to her nipple... the lightest touch, an immediate response... Miranda's eyes closed for a moment. She reached for the boy. He moved to her side and she encircled him in her arms... drew his head to her petite bosom. He kissed the tattoo before moving his lips lower, watching her face. She gave encouragement with her nose, pointing the way. He settled into a timid suckle. Miranda lifted her bottom and pushed her shorts down, kicked them off her feet impatiently.</p><p>"Get your clothes off, little one." Her voice was quiet but insistent. Jacob was naked in an instant. His elegant nail strained at its skin, taut and trembling. Miranda consumed the perfect sight with her eyes... and her fingers... and her lips. Jacob pressed his hips forward as she held him in her mouth, her cheeks belying the fervent lashing of her tongue along his pale four inches.  She didn't pause as his lithe body shuddered, only withdrawing once he'd calmed.</p><p>"I've always heard something about boys." She mused as though to herself. "Let's see if it's true."</p><p>She carefully fondled him, running the palm of her hand over his persistent stiffness. He was sensitive at this moment. She eased the pressure when he winced, but didn't fully release her grip. His erection faded only slightly before it revived, his breath short as he watched her fingers clasp and stroke. Her wisdom struck me. She'd expected a hair trigger, and wanted his first full experience to be more than a single thrust. Generous of her. Also selfish.</p><p>"I'll be damned. Still totally hard. You came in my mouth, didn't you? I felt it."</p><p>Jacob grunted... "Y-ya... but n-nothing..."</p><p>"I know, sweetheart. All in good time. Doesn't make it any less fun, does it?"</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>"Jacob," she said. "The answer to your question is, yes. You can fuck me. If you want to."</p><p>He glanced my way. I had my very stiff penis in my hand. It was a clear signal to him.</p><p>"Y-yes please," he said. I applauded his manners. Miranda took it from there, guiding the boy atop her, whispering instructions in his ear. He responded to each word until no words were needed. He arched over her, his head at her chest, his eyes on hers. At the end she grabbed his small round bottom and clutched at it fiercely, grinding his pubis into hers. I came in my hand as I saw her tremble.</p><p>Jacob panted as he lay his head on the pillow of her breasts. She pulled him up and kissed his mouth, let him slip to the side in the crook of her arm. Nuzzled his hair as he pushed his nose into the nape of her neck. Miranda looked at me, her face a mask of helpless bliss.</p><p>"Girls are okay I guess," said Jacob, his voice muffled by Miranda's armpit.</p><p>Miranda pinched his butt. It was exactly what I would have done. Jacob squealed. I found enough space at the edge of the bed to lay against him. He wiggled back against me as I kissed his cheek.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>"She's better at it than you are," stated Anna, her voice categorical.</p><p>"Excuse me?" I said.</p><p>"Did you not hear me or..." she started.</p><p>My look stopped her. "I heard you, Anna. Your statement wasn't clear. What is Miranda better at, specifically?"</p><p>"Sex."</p><p>"I see. Please be more particular. Sex is a broad category of things."</p><p>"When she licks me."</p><p>Miranda was reading a book but looked up long enough to taunt me with her eyes.</p><p>I tried my best not to be defensive. "I see. Why do you suppose that is?"</p><p>This made Anna think. "Maybe cuz she's a girl."</p><p>"<i>Because</i>. That would make sense, wouldn't it? She understands what pleases her, and since you have similar parts, she knows how to apply that to you."</p><p>"Ya. And. You know. The thing."</p><p>"The thing?"</p><p>"The thing in her tongue. The ball."</p><p>"The tongue stud. Yes. She knows how to use it, doesn't she?"</p><p>As old as I am, this was something I'd never experienced. I obviously hadn't had any of my young wards' tongues pierced. The first time Miranda fellated me with this accessory in place, it was a revelation.</p><p>"Fuck ya she does." Anna's face was defiant.</p><p>"Language, Anna." This from Miranda, said before I could say it myself.</p><p>"You said <i>fuck</i> more than any other word when you were here before," offered the girl.</p><p>"Then I grew up and learned when it was time to say it." The chiding was gentle, but Miranda put her book down. "Like now. I'm going to say it now, because we're going to fuck."</p><p>The child looked confused and a little anxious. Turned to me. I watched Miranda carefully. I wasn't sure where this was going.</p><p>"Nothing you haven't done before. I just want you to think about it differently." Her voice softened. "It's okay, little one. I promise." She touched Anna's cheek and the girl seemed to lose herself in Miranda's gaze. "Get your clothes off."</p><p>Anna was naked by the time Miranda returned from the dresser. She'd brought an accessory, one that Anna hadn't used before. It wasn't any bigger than things she had used. This one was realistic. Anna blinked at it. Miranda gently laid her hand on the flat plane of Anna's chest and guided her to lie on the bed. Slid in beside her and kissed her lips.</p><p>"Trust me. You do, don't you?"</p><p>The slightest nod. Miranda ran her hand down the child's body and nudged her legs apart. Anna let her knees drop to the side, her modesty now mostly a memory, her fear still present. Miranda's fingers went to work. Anna's eyelids fluttered.</p><p>"You never used this one. It's not too big, is it? It's like others you've used."</p><p>Anna swallowed. "It looks like..."</p><p>"A cock, yes. Actually, it looks a lot like his cock, doesn't it? Do you suppose that's an accident?"</p><p>"Course not. He wants to fuck me."</p><p>"He wants you to fuck. That's very different. Two people fucking. Not one person fucking the other. Close your eyes, sweetheart."</p><p>Anna bit her lip and closed her eyes.</p><p>"Open your mouth." The girl's lips parted slightly. Miranda touched the toy to her lower lip, her fingers still active at the apex of Anna's cleft. "Get it wet." The toy slid into the child's mouth, just passed the ridge, her lips closing around it. "That's it. Now it goes in. You're ready. You're very wet."</p><p>Miranda deftly circled Anna's lower lips with the shiny tan phallus before cautiously working it past the outer folds... they parted around it, elegantly distended... and back... a tiny bit deeper each time. It's a slender version, made for this purpose. She'd been prepared. The first half was easy.</p><p>"We have an empty place, Anna. We girls. It's only when it gets filled that we understand how empty it is."</p><p>Anna shook her head. Miranda kissed her. "You know it's true, little one. I've seen you, with the other toys. You can do it with this one too. You'll see... it's what we're designed for, our bodies... for this." I heard my thoughts in her words.</p><p>Miranda guided the child's right hand, let it replace her own holding the toy. Anna opened her eyes, her face a question. Miranda shimmied out of her clothes, her back to me. Addressed me over her shoulder. "Lose your pants and get over here already." She squirmed to make room, crowding Anna against the wall.</p><p>I obliged, my body already anxious. Miranda lifted her knee, opening her legs. I took the cue. Her heat intense as I entered her from behind, effortless through infinite slickness. My adult lover pulled Anna's tiny left hand to where our bodies were joined, pressed it there.</p><p>"Two people fucking. Together. Feel it." I moved, pushing deeper. A quiet whimper escaped. Miranda's hand returned to Anna's taut quim, to the invader poised there. When I moved, Miranda moved the doppelganger of my erection. I finally understood.</p><p>A slow steady rhythm. Nothing abrupt. Nothing deep. Anna's hand at the base of me. If her small fingers withdrew, Miranda spoke them back. "Feel it," she said. The proxy in the child moved with us. Anna's eyes were clenched until they weren't and they met mine and they went to the woman and back to me. Pleading it seemed, but I didn't know if it was for less or more.</p><p>Miranda was certain. "Now you," she said. Her hand returned to press Anna's fingers into her own adult cleft, leaving the girl to steer her own pleasure. I pushed. Anna hesitated. I withdrew, and pushed. Anna pushed. Three-quarters of the toy was swallowed by her pristine cunt. Her eyes closed again and we fucked, we three. Ever so slowly. Ever so carefully. The child finally led us... quickened her pace... arched her back, her release a gasp and a squeak and a pant. Miranda crushed me inside as she spasmed, leave me no recourse. Shared guttural sounds, their source mingled and unclear.</p><p>Anna slowly uncoiled. Her face crimson, she made to turn her back to us, hide against the wall. Miranda had none of it. Gathered the child to her breast and held her as she trembled. I let my lips brush the back of Miranda's neck and slipped away quietly.</p>
<h3>Inevitable - Part Nineteen</h3>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>The most noble and beautiful of the horses spoke to the girl quietly at night. A palomino mare, her coat a frenzied dappled map that the girl imagined was the shape of the world. Her little fingers traced the outlines of the patches as she lay her head on the broad strong neck. She slept that way, the warm snorts her lullaby.<br/>
"Why am I different?" the girl asked the mare.<br/>
"We're all different. Each of us in our own way," whispered the horse.<br/>
"No. I mean, why can I talk to you?"<br/>
The mare was quiet for a time. "Because you're my daughter," came the gentle answer.<br/>
"But..." This was confusing, of course.<br/>
"Because I'm not really a horse. I was sent here too. We're the same, you and I."<br/>
The girl understood that somehow she'd always known this. It was her truth and when your truth finds you it can't be wrong.</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>"It's amazing, Anna." Miranda had the girl tucked securely under her arm.</p><p>Anna's ears were pink. "He helped me with some of the words."</p><p>"He's very good with words."</p><p>"Ya. But it's mine. I made it." There was a gleam in her eye and her voice.</p><p>"You did. I'm so proud of you."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>"I told you it was about a princess. The horse is the queen or something and she got banished by her evil brother and made into a horse so he could take over and be evil."</p><p>"It's a fairy tale, Jacob. They tend to have common themes."</p><p>He shrugged. "What's <i>palomino</i> mean?"</p><p>"Ah. Good question. Let me show you."</p><p>Jacob's eyes lit up as we looked at the pictures. "A frenzied dappled map," he said.</p><p>"Yes. Can you draw her?"</p><p>"The horse? Course I can."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>Miranda kissed up Anna's tummy and over her chest, pausing to tickle a pale nipple with her tongue. The girl wriggled sleepily, her eyes a hazy slit.</p><p>"Best. Ever," whispered the child. Miranda reached her lips and held her in a long thorough kiss. Anna's brow furrowed as their tongues made courtly dances together.</p><p>"It's you. That's what you taste," said the woman.</p><p>"Weird," said Anna.</p><p>"Perfect. Delicious. Compelling."</p><p>Anna shook her head. "I like my word better."</p><p>Miranda slipped two fingers, already shiny, into Anna's mouth. "Suck," she said. Firm but gentle. "And touch yourself." The adult guided the child's hand. Anna's eyes protested only for a moment.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>"She's in love with you," I said.</p><p>"Duh?" said Miranda. "And I with her. You're not one to state the obvious. So..."</p><p>I couldn't help it. As much as it was lovely, as much as I cared for them both, it stung. She saw my pain. Squeezed my hand.</p><p>"You're jealous, you stupid old goat. I would never have thought it."</p><p>"I'm ashamed to admit it."</p><p>"Who's teaching whom about shame now? You have feelings. You'd be terrifying if you didn't. It's adorable, really."</p><p>"Adorable?" I don't think I'd ever been called that before.</p><p>"Makes me want to kiss you."</p><p>"You may." It assuaged me, somewhat.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>"Does he f-fuck you? Now I mean." Anna's head rested on Miranda's neck, her fingers idly tugging a nipple, watching it through its metamorphosis.</p><p>"Mmmm. Yes."</p><p>"What's it like?"</p><p>Miranda smiled gently, inhaled the girl's hair.</p><p>"Not that I want him to," added Anna quickly.</p><p>"It's not just about getting, Anna. It's about giving. There's just as much joy in that, the giving. You can see that with him, can't you? When he's between your legs. When he fucks me, he's giving, not taking. That's what makes it so powerful. Before... I'd only known taking."</p><p>"Mommy told me I was selfish. Whenever I wanted something. It's bad to be selfish. But I just... wanted... something... anything even. Is that bad?"</p><p>"Of course not. Especially when you have nothing. We all want, Anna. We all need. So it's very special when you're with someone that gives to you, and you can give to them. When you can see their needs, understand their wants. And they know yours."</p><p>As Miranda was speaking, Anna's fingers walked down the woman's tummy, her lips migrating to the abandoned nipple, a delicate suckle. The small hand settled at the top of the cleft. Miranda obliged, parting her thighs, combed Anna's fine hair with her fingers.</p><p>Miranda's hand at the back of Anna's head. A subtle nudge? I couldn't tell. Anna let the distended nipple slip from her lips and drew a breath, her eyes closed for a pair of heartbeats before her head inched lower. To the soft tummy. To the cleft. Miranda looked directly into the camera before her eyes closed as well. I saw her mouthing whispers to the child that I couldn't hear. Anna was tentative... persistent... eventually, effective.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>"Yellow's not your color, Jessica. You're a winter."</p><p>"What does that mean?"</p><p>"It means you have fair skin and darkish hair, and some colors just go better with that."</p><p>"Oh." Jessica still wasn't sure what sort of girl she wanted to be. Not a princess, certainly. But what other kinds of girls are there? Digging through the racks at the mall, Miranda would help sort that out. Thank goodness.</p><p>"How about this one?" A denim dress, vibrant blue.</p><p>"Blue's for boys."</p><p>"Blue's for everybody, sweetheart. Let's go try it on."  She led him to the dressing room.</p><p>They were gone longer than seemed necessary. Jessica's cheeks were flushed when they returned.</p><p>"So?" said the girl, standing awkwardly, arms at her sides.</p><p>"I like it. Not princessy at all. Very much... you, Jessica." I didn't have words for this situation.</p><p>Jessica turned to the mirror. Miranda was chewing her lip and took me aside. "They don't have cameras in the dressing rooms. Do they?"</p><p>"Of course not. That would be... inappropriate."</p><p>She seemed relieved. I gave her a stern look.</p><p>"She was... distracted. And it was, you know... interfering with the look."</p><p>I maintained my silent rebuke.</p><p>"You know how she is," Miranda offered, her tone confessing the obvious weakness of this defense.</p><p>"Yes. And we've worked hard to be sure she stays within boundaries."</p><p>"Sorry." Her face sheepish. "But you of all people should remember I struggle with boundaries too."</p><p>I couldn't stay angry but felt compelled to press the issue. "You sucked her off in the dressing room. At the mall."</p><p>"It was obviously needed."</p><p>"It's always obviously needed. That's the nature of... her."</p><p>"Okay, okay. But doesn't she look nice?" Shamelessly changing the subject. I let the ploy work.</p><p>Jessica had come to a decision. "This will look even better with mud on it," she said.</p><p>She would be the sort of girl who liked to get mud on her clothes. So be it.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>I went to get the girls for a late breakfast. They were still asleep in a tangle on Anna's bed, the little one's head a lump under the covers.  They stretched, a cat and a kitten. A tousled head emerged.</p><p>I blinked. Anna blushed. I looked at Miranda, a question in my eyes.</p><p>The adult answered. "Her idea." Pointing to Anna. "Not mine."</p><p>Around Anna's neck, a faded red leather collar, thin, a small metal buckle at the throat. Miranda's own, before.</p><p>"Anna?" I trusted Miranda, but I wanted to hear this directly from my ward.</p><p>"Ya. I put it on."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>The young one rolled her eyes. "I knew you were gonna ask that."</p><p>"<i>Going to.</i> Then you should have already considered the answer."</p><p>"Ya. I wanted to. Cuz... <i>Because</i>... it's easier, I guess."</p><p>"Easier?"</p><p>The girl regarded the woman. "There's things I want to do. Sometimes I want to. In my heart. But my head gets in the way. I keep hearing my Mom. So it's easier if I just... not think about stuff. Then I'm glad that I did it. After. Mostly. You know... the giving part."</p><p>Miranda wrapped Anna up in her arms, spoke in her ear. "You know you can take it off any time you want."</p><p>Anna nodded, still awakening, still shared-bed warm.</p><p>"We talked about what it meant. She asked lots of questions. I made promises. Then she put it on."</p><p>"What did you promise?" If there were boundaries, I needed to know.</p><p>"To be with her, and to listen to her heart." Miranda kissed her hair.</p><p>Now I understood fully. The collar was between my current and former wards. I was an observer. A pang, but muted. I told myself I was saving these children. I needed to mean it, wherever that led.</p><p>As it turns out, Miranda knew my heart as well. "Let's see you, little one," she said. Miranda pulled the covers back. Anna scooted to the edge of the bed, her coltish legs together, nestled in the curve of Miranda's arm.</p><p>"Let's <i>see</i> you," the woman prompted. Anna blushed and hesitated. "You're thinking," said Miranda.</p><p>Anna swallowed and parted her thighs. "That's my girl. Now touch."</p><p>The girl slipped her hand between her thighs, tentatively cupping her pale mons.</p><p>"Touch for real, Anna."</p><p>Small fingers opened the smooth outer folds.. worked more actively... green eyes upturned, seeking approval.</p><p>"Good. Now watch. Don't stop touching."</p><p>Miranda's fingers at my belt. I stood to help her. Anna's face close by as the woman exposed me, already at attention.</p><p>The long-familiar lips took me in gently, the studded tongue pressing in just the right places. "You can just let it rest on your tongue, Anna. It's amazing... the textures... softest and hardest... warm and alive... smooth and complex..."</p><p>"It leaks," said the child.</p><p>Miranda lapped a clear droplet from my tip. "It's sweet, at the beginning. Almost nothing... just nice and slippery." She gripped me, spreading my leakage over the head and shaft... a few quick strokes and I had to hold up my hand. "Oh my. I think we have Daddy all hot and bothered, you and I."</p><p>Anna bit her lip. The barest hint of a smile.</p><p>Miranda resumed her almost tortuous oral tease. She knew how to find my edges.</p><p>"Your hand here, Anna." Miranda held me at my root. My breath caught as a small hand replaced the larger there.</p><p>"Now watch his face," said the woman as she took me deep, her lips reaching Anna's fingers, her tongue lashing at me. I held the little one's gaze for as long as I could, my ecstasy radiant. A guttural grunt forced from my throat by the intensity of my eruption. My eyes clenched as she took me thoroughly.</p><p>I felt the child's hand release... heard a muffled squeak. My clearing vision revealed my precious girls locked in a deep kiss... the small one squirmed, her face uncertain, the larger tender but urgent, adult hand now active at the nascent quim... a shudder from the child... a slow unwinding.</p><p>As they broke, Anna's tongue ran over her teeth, a plaintive face turned to Miranda.</p><p>"Weeeeeiiiirrrrddddddd." Uttered with the pained drama only a young girl can summon.</p><p>Miranda pressed her lips to Anna's forehead. "You can't fool me, little one. You came with Daddy's cum in your mouth."</p><p>"I couldn't help it."</p><p>"I know, precious. I know. For years I was rarely allowed to cum any other way."</p><p>Anna cast her eyes my way.  Miranda intervened. "Not here. There. Before."</p><p>"Did you hate it?"</p><p>"When I had to do it, I didn't like it. But when I saw his face... my new Daddy's face... when his cock was in my mouth... when he came and I held his eyes... sometimes I came without even touching myself."</p><p>"Weird," she said. A whisper. Anna met my eyes.</p><p>Miranda brushed back her hair. "We talked about what it meant, didn't we? The collar."</p><p>"Ya."</p><p>"About what we'd do, if you put it on."</p><p>"Ya. But not all at once."</p><p>"Not all at once, no."</p><p>"You said you were worried. About something in particular."</p><p>"Ya."</p><p>"So now you know."</p><p>Anna's mouth twisted sideways. "Ya."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"It's weird. How it tastes."</p><p>"At first, it is. We talked about that too."</p><p>"Ya."</p><p>"So."</p><p>There was a long pause. A squirm. Finally, "I'll keep it on," said Anna.</p><p>I leaked. A post-orgasmic shudder. I couldn't help it. Miranda noticed and scolded me with her eyes.</p>
<h3>Inevitable - Part Twenty</h3>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>"It's not fair," said the girl.<br/>
"Things often aren't fair, little one," the Palomino whispered in her head.<br/>
The girl couldn't help crying. "I just want a... real mother."<br/>
"I'm real," said the mare, pushing carefully at the little girl with her warm soft nose.<br/>
"Can't you turn back? To a person?"<br/>
The horse blinked her giant brown eyes, big as eggs. "That's beyond my control," she said.<br/>
The girl thought and thought and thought. Finally she thought something strange. Strange and scary and impossible but even so she couldn't stop thinking it once she started.<br/>
"I think I know how you could be my real mother," said the girl.<br/>
Somehow the mare understood what the girl had thought. "I'd never ask that of you, little one."<br/>
"But what if... I asked?"<br/>
The mare didn't answer. The girl fell asleep and dreamed about running and running and running.</i>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>I watched as Miranda teased Anna with the vibrator, brushing the girl's tiny nude body lightly and then withdrawing. A small flat nipple, no longer flat... a little toe, the outside one, curling into a tiny fist with a giggle... the inner thigh, approaching but never quite reaching the soft pale cleft. Anna shivered with each touch, her hips lifting, her face a gentle pleading smile. They whispered too quietly to hear.</p><p>The woman handed the realistic dildo to the child. Anna bit her lip and made to move it lower. Miranda shook her head. Anna twisted her mouth to the side in protest. Miranda raised her eyebrows. The collar was still there. With a sigh Anna laid her head back, closed her eyes, and took the tip of the phallus between her lips. Miranda glanced at the camera before going to work with her tongue between the girl's splayed legs, the slender vibrator insistent at Anna's sphincter. My young ward's whimpers were muffled by the fullness of her mouth.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>"What are you shopping for?" I peered curiously over Miranda's shoulder as she deftly navigated on her laptop.</p><p>"Stuff. For Anna."</p><p>"Say more?"</p><p>She paused and regarded me patiently. "She's possessed by her shame. It overpowers her. So I'm going to redirect it. I'm going to make her ashamed of something besides being horny. Something all almost-tens are ashamed of."</p><p>"You speak as if I should know this."</p><p>"You do, silly. You said it to me often enough, when I was acting petulant."</p><p>"Ah. <i>Don't be a baby,</i> you mean."</p><p>"Of course. <i>Unless you want to be treated like one,</i> was the punchline."</p><p>"It was effective. I only had to put you in diapers once."</p><p>She blushed a lovely shade of fire truck. "I still can't believe you actually did that."</p><p>I shrugged. "You were a challenging child. It wasn't easy to embarrass you. But for Anna?"</p><p>"Oh. Not that, exactly. Something more... pertinent. Now shoo and let me shop."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>A tangle in Anna's small bed, barely room for the three of us. Miranda and I on our sides, facing in, Anna between us on her back. My lips toying softly with the child's, kisses soft and then not so soft as her breath came faster through her nose. Miranda's head resting on the girl's flat tummy, my erection nestled in her mouth, her fingers steadily nimble at Anna's bare quim.</p><p>Miranda withdrew her lips as I came, held me firmly, pumped me dry onto Anna's chest. The girl regarded her messy self with furrowed brow. I bent my head and took a healthy lick at the pool of my seed. Kissed my way back up the slope of her slender neck and found her lips again. She tensed. I persisted. Miranda's attentions distracted the child and her mouth opened to me. I let her taste me on my tongue. Then Miranda's fingers were there as well, sticky and wet and dripping as they squirmed into Anna's mouth.</p><p>Between us the little one was clean in no time.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>"Fuck me with him." A demand in hoarse breath, urgent and compelling.</p><p>A different tangle. A different bed, also small. Jacob between us, his back to my front, his front to Miranda's.</p><p>Her hands guided the ready boy to her anxious sex. Jacob held her eyes with his as he slipped easily inside.</p><p>"Now you. In him."</p><p>She wasn't to be denied. I impaled my young charge, mashing his pubis into Miranda's mons with my thrust. Her fingers gripped me, yanking at my scrotum, insistent. I was afraid the boy would be crushed. The fear passed as I moved, and he moved, and she moved, the child an extension of me, an instrument of my need. Jacob's face adorned with a mask of joy. In that moment, he was everything that he wanted to be.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>"I don't want to wear it." A defiant lower lip as only a young girl can present.</p><p>"I know." Miranda's voice, kind and patient.</p><p>"It's embarrassing."</p><p>"That's the point, isn't it? You're acting selfishly. Like a baby."</p><p>"I'm not even ten yet." Petulant.</p><p>"Not until next week. Double digits. When I turned ten..."</p><p>"I knooowwwwww. You got gangbanged by a pack of dogs on top of your birthday cake. Or something. That was you. This is me."</p><p>Miranda chuckled. "Your vocabulary is growing, kitten."</p><p>"Now you sound like him."</p><p>"He did raise me. It's unavoidable. Things rub off."</p><p>"I'm not like him. I don't want to be."</p><p>"You're right. You're not like him. He's unashamed and giving. You're not. Put it on, or take off the collar."</p><p>Anna looked helpless but helplessly adoring. They were lovers in every sense of the word.</p><p>Finally the child lowered her eyes. "Y-yes Mommy."</p><p>"There we go," said the woman gently, touching Anna's hair.  She took the pink ribbon and looped it over the girl's head. Anna flushed intensely. From the ribbon hung the object of Miranda's online search.</p><p>"Do I have to... use it?" asked Anna.</p><p>"Yes. Now. And when I tell you to."</p><p>Anna's brow furrowed. Miranda waited. After a long moment, the girl reluctantly put the pacifier into her mouth.</p><p>"Awwwww," said Miranda. "You look totally adorable." It sounded like Miranda was trying to tease, but her voice couldn't fully conceal her sincerity. I had to concur.</p><p>Anna stared daggers.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>"We're making a book, aren't we?"</p><p>"Perhaps."</p><p>"It would be easier if you'd just tell me. You don't have to be so fucking mysterious."</p><p>"Language, Jacob. Would you like to make a book from this story?"</p><p>"I guess so. I mean, it's a princess story but I still want to know what happens."</p><p>"I want to know what happens too."</p><p>"Don't they always do the happily-ever-after thing?"</p><p>"Sometimes. The happy endings were often added after the original stories were written, so as not to frighten the children."</p><p>"They were?"</p><p>"Yes. In the original version, The Little Mermaid commits suicide because she can't return to her true form without murdering the man she loves."</p><p>"No way."</p><p>"I wouldn't lie to you, Jacob."</p><p>"You just lie on me and in me and all over me." An imp in basketball shorts. I could almost see the pointed ears.</p><p>"It makes me hard when you're clever with words."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Then strip naked and suck my cock."</p><p>"Yes Daddddddd." Shorts in a puddle. Small mouth, warm and eager and practiced. Miranda found us, held me from behind as she watched over my shoulder, her hands on my chest.</p><p>
  <i>Should the story continue? I'd love to hear your feedback.  You can contact me at <a href="mailto:joshua.woode@hushmail.com?subject=Inevitable">joshua.woode@hushmail.com</a></i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Inevitable - Chapter Five (Parts 21 - 25)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some things are just going to happen, no matter what.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any existing people or events is coincidental. If a story involving sexual contact with minors bothers you or is illegal where you live, stop reading now.</em>
</p>
<h3>Inevitable - Part Twenty One</h3><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>They had to wait until the full moon. The mare came to the girl when the pale round face was high in the starry sky, dappled clouds a flowing mirror of the horse's paint, the air so cold it made goosebumps.<br/>
"Are you sure, little one? There's no going back."<br/>
The girl nodded. The mare blinked steadily, her eyes deep wells of brown in the dim. The horse nuzzled at the shoulder of the her dirty worn dress. The girl looked a question.<br/>
"Horses don't wear clothes, my child."<br/>
The girl let the dress fall in a pile at her feet. The mare knelt on her forelegs and the girl climbed. The hair pricked and tickled but heat warmed her body as she clung to the coarse mane.<br/>
A whisper. "What now?" said the girl.<br/>
"We run," said the mare. Like a bolt she was off, full gallop across the plain, straight toward the moon. The girl closed her eyes and felt nothing but the heaving body beneath her. Soon darkness took her and she knew nothing until she awoke, in the sunshine, in the meadow with steam rising from the grass, her head on her mother's tummy, her four gimbly legs too unsteady for her to stand.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>Movement made me glance at the video feed from Anna's room. The girl was in Miranda's lap at her desk, teeth at her lip in concentration as she worked on the next chapter of her story. Miranda kissed her neck.</p><p>"It's bedtime, little one." Anna shook her head and didn't look up from the paper. Miranda tickled her ribs and she squirmed, slid down to to stand, turned between the woman's knees.</p><p>"You're going to bed too?" asked Anna.</p><p>"I think so. It's late."</p><p>"With him?"</p><p>"Yes, sweetpea."</p><p>"Are you gonna fuck?" At least in her language, the girl's shyness was in remission.</p><p>Miranda smiled. "In all likelihood. Why do you ask?"</p><p>Anna paused, tugging absently at the ribbon around her neck. Miranda waited for the child's gears to turn.</p><p>Finally, in a burst. "Can I come with you?"</p><p>"You want to watch us fuck?"</p><p>"No. I mean... not really... I just want... I don't want to wear this anymore." She pinched the pacifier with her fingernails as if she were trying to squash a bug with a hard shell.</p><p>"I see." Miranda wouldn't make this easy for her.</p><p>"So... can I?"</p><p>"What do think he'll want to hear from you if you come to his bed, Anna?"</p><p>The child looked down. "That I get it. About the giving and not just taking."</p><p>Miranda lifted Anna's chin with her finger, held her eyes for a long moment. "I think you do, kitten. What else would you want to say?"</p><p>The blush was adorable, the voice a murmur. "That I want to... s-suck his cock."</p><p>"And you want to do that so that you don't have to wear the pacifier anymore."</p><p>Anna recognized the trap. "No. Not just that."</p><p>"Why then?"</p><p>"Cuz of how he looks at you."</p><p>Miranda kissed Anna's forehead, held the hem of the girl's shirt. "Lift your arms, pumpkin. You should be naked when you come to him."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>"We have a visitor," said Miranda. I was more than ready to receive.</p><p>Anna dove for the bed and buried herself under the covers. "Oh my god. Your bed is ginormous. How many people sleep here?"</p><p>"The most at one time is five. So far."</p><p>The girl looked up from under her tent and blinked. "Geez."</p><p>"Most of them were small."</p><p>"Figures." Her growing boldness with teasing me furthered my arousal. "How come you never brought me here?"</p><p>"I bet you can guess the answer."</p><p>"You wanted me to come on my own."</p><p>I touched her nose with the tip of my finger. Miranda slinked out of her shirt and slid in beside the little one. Anna snuggled between us. "Warm," she said.</p><p>A small hand found my straining hardness. "Mmmm," I said. I found I could still be rendered speechless.</p><p>Miranda whispered in Anna's ear. The girl clambered over my leg, her shins spreading my thighs. I complied. She settled in on her knees at the parting, the blankets a shawl over her shoulders. She held me again, her eyes darting sideways to her adoptive mother.</p><p>"It's polite to ask, Anna," said Miranda.</p><p>The girl swallowed and met my hungry stare. "Daddy." A quiet voice, but steady. "Can I..."</p><p>I raised my eyebrows. Miranda regarded me like I was being an asshole, because I was. Habits.</p><p>Anna corrected with just a hint of exasperation. "May I..."</p><p>Miranda's hand glided down Anna's back to her bottom, and then under. The girl's eyes lost their focus for a moment as she shifted.</p><p>"May I... s-suck your cock?"</p><p>I could only nod. Anna seemed to welcome the silent urgency. I wanted her to feel my need. Miranda's free hand found its way between her own legs. Careful whispered direction from the woman, her fingers busy. "A little kiss. Just there. And lower. Hold it against your cheek. Watch his face. He can't look at anything but you. Can't think about anything but you. A lick, just there. And higher. Hold the bottom. There you go. You know how it tastes, the first bits. Don't avoid it."</p><p>A bridge between us, her lower lip connected to me by a delicate arc of liquid crystal. I shuddered. Anna surrendered a tiny smile.</p><p>"Now the tip. Just lips, and tongue. Let it rest there. Feel the little cleft. A little more. It gets thinner just behind... there... that's right. Stay there. Like you're sucking your thumb. Just that."</p><p>My fingers clenched, wanting nothing more than to take Anna's head in my hands. Miranda cautioned me with a glance.</p><p>"Squeeze at the bottom. Pull at it. Tickle underneath with your tongue." Impossible compelling soft wet warmth. Too gentle, but all the more needful for that.</p><p>Anna's breath flowed warm over me from her nose, quickening as Miranda's fingers had their way with the girl. Her bottom squirmed and a soft whimper vibrated up from her throat. It was enough. I touched Anna's forehead with my finger. She didn't understand until I swelled threateningly in her mouth. This she knew. She leaned back, my hand joining hers at my root as I erupted, the first rope reaching my sternum. I closed my eyes.</p><p>To my astonishment, the warmth was there again. I met Anna's gaze as she drank from me, from my sex and from my eyes. She stayed until I calmed, cautiously nursing until I reached under her arms and pulled her over my chest, my seed slick between us. Miranda kissed her lips, then mine. I crushed the child in my arms and engulfed her mouth until her face protested for lack of air... allowed her to nuzzle at my neck, a joy unmatched even by the just-passed ecstasy.</p><p>Quiet for a time. Miranda spoke first. "I'm so proud of you, Anna." The girl wriggled, hid her face, perhaps embarrassed. "I didn't expect you... at the end..."</p><p>"I thought... like... it wouldn't count unless..."</p><p>Miranda combed the child's hair from her ear with her fingers. "Everything counts, little one. Every act of giving and receiving. It's all part of us."</p><p>We fell asleep that way, the three of us. I awakened alone to a frightful noise from the kitchen. It sounded like someone had turned on the garbage disposal with a fork lodged in the drain. I dashed naked to see what calamity was in progress.</p><p>Anna and Miranda were watching the blender in hysterics of laughter. Inside, primary colors whirled and flew, crashed and ground... the disintegrating plastic and rubber shards of the pacifier.</p><p>Before I could speak, Miranda shushed me. "Rite of passage. Put some clothes on for breakfast."</p>
<h3>Inevitable - Part Twenty Two</h3><p>"It's time, old goat," said Miranda.</p><p>"Time for what? There's a time to every purpose, under heaven..." I didn't want to understand what she meant. The Byrds were now in my head, hopefully drowning out whatever she might say next.</p><p>"You're annoying when you play dumb." Her hand under the sheets was working slowly, melting my willful ignorance.</p><p>"You think they're ready?"</p><p>"Every day we don't tell them will mean more resentment when we finally do. Anna's more confident now. Jacob seems able to control himself. And it's exhausting... the pretending, the switching."</p><p>I could only nod.</p><p>"You're a good father. You know that, right? But things can't go on this way."</p><p>"Your opinion of my parenting prowess may be an outlier."</p><p>"Bosh. I turned out okay. So have the others."</p><p>"You're exceptional. You're the only adult woman ever to arouse me." The evidence of this was palpable.</p><p>"Only because you can picture me as a naked ten-year-old." It was a gentle tease, but it struck a chord.</p><p>"That used to be true. It's... not that way anymore." I offered a kiss which she accepted, and prolonged, and managed to maintain even as she mounted me.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>"The girl turns into a horse? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"</p><p>"The story's not over, Jacob."</p><p>"It's confusing. Why would she do that?"</p><p>"She wants to be with her mother. So she has to let go of herself, of her fear. To be what she needs to be to have what she wants."</p><p>"Like... how I need to act normal to be... normal?"</p><p>"In a way, yes. For her, it's about extending boundaries. For you, it's about establishing boundaries."</p><p>"I'm not good at boundaries."</p><p>"You're better with them every day, Jacob. I'm proud of you. Now get ready to go out. We have a special event today."</p><p>"Do I have time to masturbate?"</p><p>I sighed and looked at my watch. "Five minutes."</p><p>"Cool. I can do it twice."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>I'd gotten to know the people at the horse farm. Explained my situation as a foster father for children with troubled pasts. Introduced Miranda as my partner, and she took the lead in arranging things.</p><p>Jacob set up his easel by the paddock and watched intently as the animals moved. A beginner's class, just walking and talking, the children variously excited and anxious, parents watching through the screens of their phones, making disconnected flat rectangles of their offspring. This is deep depravity, to me. Your children deserve your eyes.</p><p>Jacob sketched with crayon and pencil, but after a time looked disappointed. "I want to see them run," he said.</p><p>"We will, but not today."</p><p>"We can come back?"</p><p>"Yes. I think we'll be back often."</p><p>"Cool. Is there a... what do you call it... the painted kind?"</p><p>"A palomino. Yes. Just there, coming out of the barn."</p><p>Jacob blinked. Regarded me with a question. "Is that Miranda?"</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>"Who's that? On the horse she's leading?"</p><p>I knelt and took Jacob's hands in mine. Touched his hair, my seriousness raising concern on his brow.</p><p>"That, Jacob, is your sister."</p><p>Palpable confusion. "I don't have a sister. Do I?" The turbulence of his early life could easily have made something like that uncertain.</p><p>"Not in the traditional sense. She's a girl that's part of our family, Jacob. Like you are, not by birth but by choice."</p><p>"But... I thought..." His mind was racing, eyes welling. I hadn't been sure this approach would be best, but Miranda had convinced me.</p><p>"You thought Miranda and I were just yours. We are still yours, son. Forever if you'll have us. But there's room for more, and Anna needs us too. All of us." I gathered him up in my arms. He trembled for a long time before raising his eyes back to the practice ring. Anna was going by, her attention rapt on the dappled mare she was riding, an occasional glance to Miranda.</p><p>Jacob pushed himself away from me. The dots were connecting. "The story... about the horse..."</p><p>"Yes. She's writing it."</p><p>"That means she's been here... there... like..."</p><p>"For some time, yes. Before you arrived."</p><p>His face distorted, deep pain. "You didn't tell me."</p><p>"We didn't think either of you was ready."</p><p>"I'm not ready... I just got you... I just got Miranda... I thought it was perfect..."</p><p>"I know. We didn't want to hide any longer."</p><p>He forgot where he was. Understandable.</p><p>"Does she... do sex?" I covered his mouth with my hand. Fortunately no one else was within earshot. I nodded silently. He glared betrayal. I tucked him under my arm and held him apart from the crowd. While we watched, I told him Anna's story. How she'd lived in a car with her mother. About the man in the apartment. About her fear and her loneliness and her shame. I hoped the boy was able to listen.</p><p>The lesson was short. Miranda led Anna's horse back to the barn. They lingered there for a time, brushing out the mare and talking. Jacob and I met them at a picnic table near the stable, fecund aromas shifting in the warm air.</p><p>Anna also looked shocked. Her collar had been swapped for a thin gold choker, entirely age-appropriate. We sat on opposite sides, Jacob with me, the girls opposite, the children diagonal, maximizing their separation. They exchanged furtive glances, alternatively curious and frightened and angry. Words failed me when I needed them most. I looked to Miranda for salvation.</p><p>"I needed him, when I was little. He saved me. You both needed him. Need him. He's saving you. Both of you."</p><p>I found my voice. "I told Jacob your story, Anna. Miranda told you his." Anna shook her head. I understood that she was denying belief, not knowledge. "It's true. You both have had more troubles than anyone should. But now you have a home, and we want us all to be a family."</p><p>Jacob turned to me, his expression inscrutable. This was the aspect he'd arrived with, a blank palate that hid his suffering at the hands of his father. I'd hoped that it was gone forever. This was a regression.</p><p>"Can I fuck her?" he said, perversely nonchalant.</p><p>Anna's eyes widened. She glared at him. "What? No... what the fuck..."</p><p>Miranda took Anna under her arm. Jacob saw my face and cowered, his mask dissolving. He was right to do so. I almost struck him.</p><p>The profound disappointment on Miranda's face got through to the boy. She held his eyes for a long painful moment before he dropped his gaze to the table.</p><p>"S-sorry..." he said. "I... I'm sorry..."</p><p>"Let's go home," Miranda said. We went to the separate cars in which we came, only beginning to understand the work ahead.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>"She doesn't like me." Jacob hugged his knees in the car on the way home.</p><p>"She doesn't know you, Jacob. And you did come on a little strong."</p><p>He rubbed his nose on his thigh. "It just came out. I was..." His voice trailed.</p><p>"Surprised. Confused. Hurt. You reacted like you might have around your father."</p><p>"You're my father."</p><p>"Thank you, son. But you know what I mean."</p><p>His breath fogged the window as he leaned his cheek against it.</p><p>"Is she better at sex than me?"</p><p>"It's not a contest. She has a very different history than yours."</p><p>"Everybody does." Hopelessness, barely concealed.</p><p>"She'll like you when she knows you. Just be your kind self with her."</p><p>"Before... kindness meant..."</p><p>"Yes. I meant it in the generic sense."</p><p>"Does that word mean 'not sex?'"</p><p>Sometimes I forgot that he'd just turned nine.</p><p>"It means 'kind' in the plain, ordinary, common way."</p><p>"So not sex."</p><p>I paused here. Miranda's voice in my head. <em>Imagine the possibilities.</em></p><p>"That will be up to you two. You're not to pressure her in any way."</p><p>"I never had to pressure anybody."</p><p>"I can imagine. You were put in situations where everyone knew what was expected."</p><p>"Ya. Mostly."</p><p>"Ah yes. Your mother's boyfriend."</p><p>"Ya, that. And Keith."</p><p>"Keith?"</p><p>"Last year. He was eight. His Dad wanted sex with him but he didn't know how so Dad... old Dad... had me go over to his house and... get him used to stuff."</p><p>"He had you seduce the boy so he'd be willing to have sex with his father?"</p><p>"I guess so. It wasn't too hard."</p><p>I couldn't help myself. "How did you do it?"</p><p>Jacob shrugged. "At night. I stayed over and first I was on a cot but then I got in bed with him and I put my hand in his underpants. He said stop a couple times but then he didn't say it anymore. Then in the morning I was blowing him and his Dad came in and made like he was mad so I said I'd do his too if he didn't punish Keith."</p><p>It was like a flashback. Miranda and Sally Mae Parker. Fucking pedophiles. So predictable in their relentless pursuit of their obsession. The irony wasn't lost on me, but still. "I assume his Dad was just fine with that."</p><p>"Ya. Keith's eyes almost fell out when he saw me suck his Dad's penis."</p><p>I had to clear my throat. "That's not surprising. Was that... all?"</p><p>"I had to go over a couple more times and do them. Keith just watched when I did his Dad but his Dad was all like how I was a good boy and I guess Keith finally wanted to hear him say it to him."</p><p>"How did you feel about that, Jacob?"</p><p>Scrunchy brow. "Kinda weird. Then I thought everybody did it so it was weird that Keith didn't. But everybody doesn't, so..."</p><p>"So you know it was a trick, and that it wasn't fair to Keith."</p><p>Jacob frowned. I touched his knee. "It wasn't your fault, son. You didn't know better."</p><p>He seemed to accept the acquittal, but understood the lesson. "So no tricks."</p><p>"No tricks. No pressure. Just kindness."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>"Do I have to be naked with him?"</p><p>Anna on her bed, hugging her knees. We'd shocked both our children into the fetal position. Unlike Jacob, the girl's imagination hadn't yet strayed to the more explicit potential of the situation.</p><p>I let Miranda answer. I was happy to provide moral support.</p><p>"No, Anna. We'll suspend that rule when you're together."</p><p>"We have to be together?"</p><p>"Yes. Meals, and school. And... I think you'll like him if you give him a chance, kitten."</p><p>"He's a pervert. You even said so. He didn't even talk to me. He just said can I..."</p><p>"I know. He was confused, like you were."</p><p>"I don't say stuff like that when I'm confused."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>Miranda let it rest. Anna sniffled and calmed a bit, her modesty preserved at least in part.</p><p>"Do you... with him?" The girl's anxious face made it plain that she hadn't really wanted to ask.</p><p>Miranda touched her cheek. "Yes, sweetheart."</p><p>"I thought... I thought I belonged... to you..." A plea, broken with sobs. Anna let Miranda take her into her arms.</p><p>"You do, little one. You do. We all belong to each other. But you in particular belong to me."</p><p>I was surprised that this raised no qualms of jealousy with me. It was what Anna needed, something I could not have offered.</p><p>Miranda rocked the child slowly. "We can show him that you belong to me, can't we?" she said.</p><p>Anna looked a question over her shoulder. "We can?"</p><p>Miranda reached for the nightstand. Opened the drawer. The collar. I have to confess my awe of the woman in that moment. Her eyes met mine with a very clear message... <em>Time to leave us be, old man...</em> but there was also... <em>just for now.</em></p><p>I lingered long enough to watch Anna remove her choker and Miranda fasten the collar around the slender neck, and to see the nimble adult fingers begin to work at the buttons of the young one's shirt.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>The girls didn't appear for dinner. Jacob and I approached Anna's room, his first foray into that wing of the house. We decided not to disturb them once we heard the sounds that seeped through the door. Jacob giggled, which I took as a good sign.</p><p>The boy was pensive as we ate. His anxiety wouldn't be contained.</p><p>"Does she know about Jessica?" A blurt through a mouthful of food.</p><p>"Chew. Swallow. Then speak."</p><p>He swallowed too soon. "Does she?"</p><p>"No. We wanted to take things one step at a time."</p><p>"Oh." He poked at his plate with his fork. "I was just thinking. Maybe she'd be more happy about a sister than a brother."</p><p>"That's very considerate, Jacob. Maybe the best news is that she gets both."</p><p>"I hope she understands."</p><p>"I think she will, son. It may take some time though."</p><p>"So we're gonna eat together?"</p><p>"Yes, we are <em>going to.</em> Meals and school. Then... we'll see."</p><p>"Does that mean we can't have sex in the kitchen anymore?"</p><p>Jacob's history still defined him. These thoughts were never far from the front of his mind.</p><p>"We really shouldn't anyway. The kitchen is for cooking and eating. You've seduced me into bad habits." I had at times succumbed to Jacob's advances during meals, something I'd never before allowed. The lad was compelling... under the table with his mouth at breakfast, when he knew I'd be hard... in my lap, his lips on mine... then on top of the table, his fingerprints in the butter, Cheerios crushed into sugary powder against his smooth back. Hungers from the long dark night sated.</p><p>Petulant lower lip. "And I have to wear pants?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>He slumped in his seat. "I hate pants."</p><p>"I know. Being a family means thinking about others and what they need."</p><p>"I need to not wear pants."</p><p>"There will still be lots of time for that."</p><p>I brought Jacob to my bed that night. Miranda remained cloistered with Anna. He clung to me like a koala and woke me with his firm little tongue.</p><p>"Breakfast before breakfast," he whispered, as my seed slid into his tummy.</p><p>I sniffed. "Something's cooking."</p><p>"Ya. I guess it's nice to have a family."</p><p>I kissed the top of his head. "Pants," I said.</p><p>"I knooowwwww," he whined.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>Such a domestic scene. Anna at the table, hiding behind her juice. Miranda at the stove, shoving eggs around a pan, her heavy white robe looking freshly stolen from a luxury hotel. Everyone else dressed for the day.</p><p>Jacob sat across from his sister. She glanced his way. He watched her, teeth at his lip.</p><p>"I'm sorry that I said that. About... you know... fucking you. I was just... surprised, I guess."</p><p>Anna stared back daggers. Miranda gave her a look and her face fell.</p><p>The girl mumbled. "It's okay."</p><p>"I like your story," said Jacob. I gave the boy credit for trying.</p><p>Another glance. "I... like your pictures." I got the feeling that this had been coached, but it had the desired effect.</p><p>"You do?" Jacob seemed genuinely surprised.</p><p>"Ya. It's like... they go with the story."</p><p>"I tried. To do that. But I don't think they're very good really. That's why I wanted to go see the horses, so I could draw them better."</p><p>"I wanted to ride them. To see what it was like."</p><p>"What's it like?"</p><p>"It's... scary... you're up so high... but they're so strong... it's kinda amazing..."</p><p>"That's so cool."</p><p>An awkward silence ensued. Then Jacob saw the collar.</p><p>"You got a collar on."</p><p>Anna sat up and looked to Miranda. "Ya."</p><p>Jacob blinked. "I used to... sometimes... with my old Dad." Was he jealous?</p><p>"Miranda gave it to me. I decided to put it on. I can take it off if I want."</p><p>"That's... so cool." Jacob deflated. I touched his ear. The situation was bound to overwhelm the filters we'd been working to build.</p><p>"Miranda's really good at sex," he said. I don't think he meant it in the pointed way it came across. It's just what came to his mind.</p><p>Anna flushed. Miranda intervened.</p><p>"Thank you, Jacob. That's a very nice thing to say." Steaming eggs tumbled onto our plates just in time to save us from further conversation. "Eat. Then school. Then lunch. Then more school. Then dinner. Then showers. Then bed. Like a family." Miranda had a satisfied glow that I didn't recognize.</p><p>"When do we..." I pinched Jacob's thigh under the table to stop him. "Owwwwwww..."</p><p>Anna rolled her eyes at him, as all big sisters have done since the beginning of time.</p><p><em>Good start,</em> I thought. I've always been an optimist.</p>
<h3>Inevitable - Part Twenty Three</h3><p>Jacob's art room became the shared schoolhouse. It was easier not to move all his supplies. We set up the desks facing each other and just got them started on reading <em>Huckleberry Finn.</em> Something in common, and quiet time to get used to being in the same room.</p><p>"Stop looking at me." Anna, exasperation seemingly innate.</p><p>"Sorry." A pause. "Just... I like your hair."</p><p>"Thanks. But stop."</p><p>"Okay." After a moment, Anna peered back over her book. "Yours is long." Jacob's shoulder-length locks were gathered in a gender-neutral ponytail.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Your hair. It's long."</p><p>"Ya." Jacob glanced my way, a question in his eyes. I shrugged. It was up to him. He returned to reading. Not ready yet.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>After school, before dinner. Miranda with Jacob in her lap on his bed, a reassuring cuddle, her cheek against his.</p><p>"You were very good today," said the woman.</p><p>"It's weird."</p><p>"I know. For her too, Jacob."</p><p>"Is she good at sex?" Rivalry was inevitable. For Jacob, this particular aspect seemed to be something of an obsession.</p><p>"It's not..."</p><p>"...a contest. I knowwwwww."</p><p>Miranda didn't respond. She was much better at silence than I. The boy squirmed.</p><p>"Can I lick you?"</p><p>Miranda smiled softly. "I do so appreciate your directness, Jacob. But is there something on your mind?"</p><p>"That's how girls have sex, right? I mean... they don't have anything..."</p><p>"It's one of the main ways, yes."</p><p>"When I'm a girl... I want to do it like a girl does it. Like Dad says how boys know how to suck a penis cuz they have one." I let the elision pass.</p><p>"I see. And you're curious..."</p><p>"She does it?" The lad was relentless. Miranda relented a little.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"So she's good at it."</p><p>Almost all of the attention and approval Jacob had received in his short life had been related to sex. It wasn't reasonable to expect that he could easily let this go. There was still a deep pit of need in his psyche. Miranda understood.</p><p>"She's a beginner, Jacob. And Anna is... much more shy than you."</p><p>The boy considered this. "You're teaching her."</p><p>"You could say that." The perversity that most people would see in this was entirely lost on Jacob. Of course a mother would instruct her daughter on oral sex.</p><p>"Is that how come the collar? That's when my old Dad had me wear it. When he was teaching me something."</p><p>Miranda winced. Difficult memories for her. "When he was making you do things you didn't want to do." It was a statement, not a question.</p><p>"I guess so. I knew not to make a fuss when I had it on."</p><p>"It's not that way with Anna. The collar just helps her to not be shy."</p><p>"I'm not shy."</p><p>"Truer words were never spoken, little one. You are most decidedly not shy."</p><p>"So can I?"</p><p>She chuckled softly and patted his tummy. "You may. Get undressed. Which underpants do you have on?"</p><p>"Boys'."</p><p>"Change them."</p><p>Jacob understood and scampered. Returned shortly, hair undone. Pale yellow panties clearly outlined his eagerness.</p><p>"There's my pretty girl," I said. Jessica beamed, pale pink color rising. Different from Jacob's impish grin, unaffected, almost demur.</p><p>Miranda had disrobed in the meantime. Jessica clambered up, kneeled before the woman's splayed legs. The child blinked and chewed her lip.</p><p>"It's like... there's lots of stuff... there..."</p><p>"Yes. Not so simple as a boy. Not so obvious."</p><p>I felt the need to encourage. "That's part of the joy, Jessica. The mystery of it. The undiscovered country."</p><p>"Worst Star Trek movie ever," said Miranda, ready to move on. "Sweetheart... just kiss where I touch." And the woman began to touch herself, a tap of her finger... first at her knees, and her calf, and her thigh, and the curve of her hip, and just to the right of her navel, and then lower, soft words in our ears. "That's lovely. Gentle. Not too wet. Now lick where I touch. Just a little. No slobbering. Not yet."</p><p>Jessica became less uncertain, her face a puzzle as she absorbed the lesson, and the feelings and the warmth and the fecund musk and the mellow bitterness on her tongue. Hesitation drained, her actions refilled with a need to please as profound as the hunger of a bear cub in the spring.</p><p>The child settled on her tummy, her small nose at the cleft, lips at work with little nibbles, eyes drinking in the patient joy on her mother's face.</p><p>"That's... that's just right... now... up... and there. You know this, don't you? Hidden there. The nub. The boatman."</p><p>Jessica scooted up. Lapped at the parting of Miranda's smooth sex.</p><p>"Just there. I'll tell you a secret, little one. It's not unlike a little penis, that part. Think of it like that."</p><p>Jessica understood... pressed herself forward... Miranda whimpered as the child's lips engaged, cheeks working in a steady suckle.</p><p>"Oh fuck. That's... just... right..." Miranda's eyes met mine. I pressed a finger below Jessica's chin, sopping it with Miranda's heated slickness. Then down Jessica's back, and into her underpants... and into the girl... slowly slowly to the third knuckle. Her hips twisted as she humped against the mattress, pressure from my hand mashing her there. Miranda grabbed at the flowing hair that lay over her thighs as her back arched, her toes in fists, gaze raised hazy to the ceiling.</p><p>"Oh. Fuck." Too little breath to say it all at once.</p><p>Jessica's head nestled in the valley of Miranda's hip, face shiny wet and apple cheeks and eyes bright and smile triumphant.</p>
<h3>Inevitable - Part Twenty Four</h3><p>"Birthdays," said Miranda. She seemed to expect that I'd understand what she meant. When my befuddled look said otherwise, she explained. "We still owe Jacob a proper one. Anna's is in two days. You need to pay attention to these things."</p><p>Apparently I was now considered to be a parent in some way that I'd never fully embraced. <em>Caretaker</em> was more my mental model. Pedophiles compartmentalize. The practicing ones, at least. Those who look upon children with desire but don't act on their feelings may be able to love the little ones with all their hearts. Until now, maintaining some emotional detachment had helped me rationalize my systematic exploitation of my wards. I did love them, and care for them, but they weren't <em>mine</em> in the fundamental sense that true offspring could be. Things had been mostly... transactional. I met their needs, and they met mine.</p><p>Miranda started my evolution when she came to me as a broken ten-year-old, jaded beyond her years, inured to constant degradation. Something in me responded. I wanted to fix her, not just fuck her. She stayed until she was sixteen, but I always saw her as a child. Surprising to myself, I hadn't taken on another child until Anna.</p><p>In my first interactions with Anna, I'd fallen back into my usual pattern. Make her understand her situation. Show her that things are inevitable. Teach her to accept, if not enjoy. Break her spirit, if you will. Like training a horse, it occurred to me. With others, even her age, I'd have my cock in their mouths on the second day and every day thereafter. If they cried a little, I knew they'd get over it.</p><p>Though she was perhaps the most exquisitely beautiful child I'd hosted, Anna had triggered me beyond the sexual, She'd asked me <em>why.</em> It gave me pause, made me think, led me to feelings I hadn't let myself explore. It's taken time to fully understand.</p><p>Despite seldom being alone, I'd been lonely my entire life, isolated from the world by my depravity. As my relationship with Miranda shifted over time, I found a different joy in her company. We could talk, though it often turned obscene. She was skilled at telling stories about her past. It seemed to help her to talk about it. When she left for school, I felt an emptiness that couldn't be filled with just another preteen sex toy.</p><p>I'd visited the foster shelter a few times since Miranda left. The counselor there is a fellow pervert. He lets me know when there's an interesting case. He likes the broken ones, the children who will do what they're told and know to stay silent. He enjoys an audience as he takes full advantage, relishes subjecting them to forms of abuse beyond their prior experience. But I hadn't wanted to take any of them home, even the girls who tried to convince me that they love sucking cock.</p><p>"There's a girl," he said one day. "She's nine. Lovely. I guess... unsullied? Hard to be sure. Curls up into a ball when I touch her. I don't have the patience. There's enough others that just let me get on with things. Plus we're at capacity. I need to place her. You came to mind. Are you still... in the game?"</p><p>"Nine," I said.</p><p>"Ya. Too small to fuck. For me anyway." He's proud of his above-average penis. Teases me about it. I don't mind.</p><p>"Okay," I said.</p><p>"Good. Pick her up today. Get her ready for me and I'll come visit." This has been something of a quid pro quo between us.</p><p>Anna sat, hugged her knees and rocked during our interview. I almost suspected that she could be mildly autistic, but it became clear that she was just terrified.</p><p>"I want to go back to my Mom," she said through tremulous sniffles.</p><p>"Your mother's in detention. You can't be with her there."</p><p>"When does she get out?"</p><p>"That's unclear. There may be criminal charges. Child endangerment, for example. You're not safe with her."</p><p>"I'm not safe here." She hid her face behind her knees. "They... do stuff. The kids. The older kids. The people don't... stop them."</p><p>I nodded slowly. "Well. Let me take you out of here then."</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"To my home. It's a nice house. You'll like it. You'll have your own room."</p><p>She managed to look up. I smiled. She blinked, a tear escaped. "I don't know."</p><p>I shrugged. "Then stay."</p><p>She wiped her cheek on the thigh of her faded jeans. Chewed her lip. "Okay," she finally said.</p><p>"Okay you'll stay? I'll tell Mister Weld."</p><p>Her face paled at my mention of the counselor's name. He has a reputation, well-deserved.</p><p>"N-no. Okay. I'll go. With you."</p><p>"Alright then." I reached out to touch her cheek. She shrank back a little. I nodded and withdrew my hand. "It's okay, Anna. I understand."</p><p>Her eyes flashed a moment of hope. I knew it was misplaced, but it sank into me in an unexpected way.</p><p>"I'll take her," I told the counselor. Weld studied me. Tapped his finger on his desk.</p><p>"She's so pretty, isn't she? Under the streaky face and tangle of hair."</p><p>"You said you weren't interested."</p><p>"I didn't say that. I said I don't have the patience. Maybe I'll keep her for a few days. I don't have to be patient if she's leaving. I can take her to the quiet room. Stuff her underpants in her mouth. I expect she'd be a screamer."</p><p>He grinned. He was intentionally goading me.</p><p>"I want her... as she is."</p><p>"I can see that. You're smitten."</p><p>I tried to look incredulous. "You know me better than that."</p><p>"I know you've been out of the game for years. Something's changed. Can I still trust you?"</p><p>"We both have enough evidence to guarantee mutual destruction."</p><p>"True enough." He leaned back in his chair. "Perhaps you're best for her. The kinder, gentler molester."</p><p>"Are we doing this?"</p><p>His eyes narrowed. "I want video."</p><p>"As usual."</p><p>"Okay then. I need her bed. There's a new boy arriving tomorrow. Strange case, his."</p><p>I didn't press for details about the boy. Weld did the paperwork and in an hour Anna was in her new room, her left foot in my lap, her expression no longer hopeful.</p><p>I returned from my reverie. "Right. Birthdays," I said to Miranda. "Ummm. What do we do?" I genuinely wanted to know.</p><p> </p><p>**************************</p><p>Cake. Ice cream. Nine candles. Presents. Art supplies, of course. But also a skateboard.</p><p>"The kids need to go outside, old man. They're so pale, they look like vampires." Miranda at the store, chiding.</p><p>"Perhaps they are. They feed off us." She pinched my arm. "I meant in the sense of basic needs." Another pinch. "Owww. Basic needs other than sex. Like, food. It was a joke."</p><p>"I know. It's so cute when you're not thinking about sex."</p><p>"And cute of you to drag me back into the gutter."</p><p>"I'm right in there with you." She kissed me and took the skateboard to the checkout counter. I grabbed all the safety equipment I saw and followed.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>It was a nice little party. The singing was sincere and sincerely off-key. Jacob behaved. Anna did too, but she eyed the skateboard with obvious envy.</p><p>"My birthday's next," she said from her perch on Miranda's knee.</p><p>"We know, kitten." Miranda kissed her cheek from behind.</p><p>"That's... so cool."</p><p>"Did you have one, before?"</p><p>"No. Just. It's cool."</p><p>Jacob's heart. His amazing heart. "Do you want it?" he said. "I mean... I want to try it, but I never did it either and... I don't mind."</p><p>Anna's eyes widened. "Really?"</p><p>"Ya," said the boy. His sincerity was palpable. I could see how he could seduce anyone, however reluctant. His mother's poor boyfriend never had a chance.</p><p>"T-thanks."</p><p>Barriers were eroding.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>Later, with Jacob and Miranda. Our quiet time.</p><p>The boy chewed his lip. Something on his mind.</p><p>I probed. Normalcy sometimes struck him in odd ways. "Did you like your birthday?"</p><p>"Oh ya. It was awesome. I never really had one... like that."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"Just. She said... there was a spanking."</p><p>"Ah. Right. It's a tradition, I guess. Just for fun. Not required. Were you anxious about that?"</p><p>Miranda gave me the evil eye. "Traditions are important. Families have them. Make their own."</p><p>Right. We're a family. Trying to be, strange as it is. Family values. Modern Family. Aadams Family. Manson family.</p><p>"I wasn't scared of it. Just... I remembered stuff."</p><p>"Oh. Tell me, son."</p><p>"Old Dad used to, sometimes. Even if I didn't do anything bad. He just got mad. Like if I asked about my Mom."</p><p>"I'm sorry that you had to deal with that, Jacob. That's not the kind of spanking we're talking about. This is more... symbolic."</p><p>"Okay. So are you gonna?"</p><p>"I wasn't. <em>Going to.</em>"</p><p>More lip chewing. Miranda understood. "He wants you to, old man."</p><p>I blinked. Still full of surprises, this child. "Is that true?"</p><p>"Maybe. I mean... I remember that it hurt. But after he was nice to me. He let me suck him to make up and then he was nice."</p><p>"I don't want to make you remember bad things. I want to give you good memories to have instead. We can have the nice parts without the spanking."</p><p>Miranda rolled her eyes. "Oh for God's sake." In an instant she had Jacob's pants around his ankles and the boy over her lap, squirming in a fit of giggles. "Nine it is for you." He made a show of trying to cover his behind. The swats came in threes, each eliciting a squeal. His bottom pinked, faint adult handmarks. A little more than strictly necessary for symbolism, perhaps. She wanted this to indelible.</p><p>She drew him to her chest and hugged him tight. In his ear, she whispered. "Happy birthday, baby boy." He lingered, catching his breath. "In with the new memories, little one. Now the nice part," she said.</p><p>Jacob slid to the floor, looked up at me with an impish grin and a bobbing erection. "I always had to ask," he said.</p><p>I was beginning to get the idea. Somehow, this was comfort for him. Familiar at least, affirming that his experiences were real. He couldn't forget them. We couldn't even replace them, shouldn't try to deny them. But we could give him an alternative story, a better version, a safe, happier lens through which to view the past.</p><p>I waited with a patient smile. Jacob understood.</p><p>"Can I please suck on your penis, Daddy?"</p><p>I'm still me. It's impossible for me not to be. "Is that the right question, son?"</p><p>He and Miranda sighed together. "<em>May I</em> please suck on your penis, Daddy?"</p><p>I rested my head on his head. "Yes you may, Jacob. You most certainly may."</p><p>Miranda joined the boy at my feet, wrapped him in her arms, gently fondled his stiffness as he suckled, eager and content.</p>
<h3>Inevitable - Part Twenty Five</h3>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Her mother nudged her rump with her huge soft nose.<br/>
"Move, little one. Move and live. Stand and die."<br/>
"D-die?"<br/>
"We move. We run. We don't have horns like the cows, or claws like the bears. We can only run."<br/>
"Run... from what?"<br/>
"From everything. We watch... listen... breathe the wind. We feel a tremble on our skin. And we run."<br/>
The foal's steps were careful, afraid her toothpick legs would snap. But each was more steady. She nursed, and slept, and stood, and moved. As the sun set, she felt her body become hers, the need to move crying from her sinews. She pranced on the springy grass, small hooves light, a whinny in her throat.<br/>
Her mother's eyes smiled. "Feel the joy, my child. Tomorrow, you run."</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>"That doesn't make sense. It couldn't run around the same day it was born."</p><p>"She. She could. They do. Cuz they have to be able to run from stuff. There's a word for it."</p><p>I looked up from my book. "What's the word, Anna? You know it."</p><p>"It's like... precocious... but it's not that."</p><p>"Good. The words have common origins. From Latin, <em>preacox,</em> meaning <em>mature before its time.</em> Or <em>praecocia, where fruits ripen early.</em> My precocious children should know that one."</p><p>Anna chewed her lip. I relented. "<em>Precocial</em> is the word you're seeking."</p><p>"Right. That. They're like that." A small triumph over Jacob. He regarded her with awe. She basked in it. While Anna generally saw the boy as an intruder, an annoyance, Jacob was increasingly fascinated with his sister. It was his first chance to observe a girl. His artist eye studied her. I saw him imitate her movements, her patterns of speech. Eventually perhaps Anna would find it endearing.</p><p>"I'll try to draw it. The baby horse."</p><p>"The foal." Words matter to Anna. I allowed myself a moment of pride.</p><p>"Ya. The foal. It's hard though."</p><p>This triggered a thought. I snapped my book shut. "Time for art history," I said. Jacob came to attention. Anna scowled. "Yes, for both of you."</p><p>First, a <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chauvet_Cave#/media/File:Paintings_from_the_Chauvet_cave_(museum_replica).jpg">25,000-year-old cave painting from Chauvet in France.</a> Primitive, evocative.</p><p>"What are these?" I asked.</p><p>"Ummm. Horses? Duh." Anna, impatient, though glad to see the lesson could be relevant for her.</p><p>"How do you know they're horses? They're not drawn at all accurately."</p><p>"The shape of their head," said Jacob. "And the mane. And the ears. And eyes."</p><p>"Yes. Now this one." <a href="https://www.gauguin.org/the-white-horse.jsp"><em>The White Horse.</em> Gauguin, 1898.</a> A masterpiece of impressionism.</p><p>"Naked girls on horses," offered the boy. "But like... blurry.</p><p>Predictably, Anna's eyes rolled. "I like the white one. I think it's sad cuz it's alone."</p><p>"Good. Now this." A <a href="https://www.pablopicasso.org/images/drawings/running-horse.jpg">minimalist line drawing by Picasso,</a> little more than a squiggle, but still precise.</p><p>"A horse doodle," said Anna.</p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>"The legs. The face and the mane." Anna stated this as though obvious.</p><p>Jacob stared. "It's more like... the idea of a horse."</p><p>"Yes. Good. So, Jacob... you don't always have to draw like Leonardo. You can capture the idea, the feeling."</p><p>"I guess that's easier."</p><p>"Actually, no. Drawing what you see is easy. Others can look at your work and say, 'He saw a horse.' But to draw what you feel, and have others know the feeling -- that's much more difficult, I think."</p><p>"What does it feel like? To be a baby horse? That used to be a girl?" asked the boy.</p><p>Anna met my eyes. "Scary," she said. "Like waking up someplace and you don't know where you are. And there's giant horses around you and you have to stand up and move and your legs don't work."</p><p>I prompted her to continue. "But you're precocial."</p><p>"Ya. So. It's... It gets better. When your legs start to work. And you can start to run."</p><p>"And your mother is there. And the other horses." Anna and I had entered into an intimate conversation.</p><p>"Ya. So. You follow her. You start to feel... safe."</p><p>Jacob was a little lost. "I dunno if I can draw that."</p><p>Anna held my gaze. "Do the scared part," she said.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>I tucked Anna in that night. She undressed as I watched, seemingly devoid of modesty.</p><p>"It's your birthday tomorrow."</p><p>"Ya. What am I getting?"</p><p>"Older."</p><p>"Ha ha."</p><p>I swallowed. "You're... so lovely, sweetheart."</p><p>Naked, she posed for a moment, hand on hip, soaking in my stupid happy puppy face with a wry grin. I leaned forward from my seat on her bed and kissed the plane of her tummy just above the navel. "Do you feel safe, Anna? Are your legs working?"</p><p>She sat next to me, thigh to thigh. "I guess so."</p><p>"I'm glad."</p><p>"She's... with him?" The names weren't necessary.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Her face darkened. "What are they doing?"</p><p>"I don't know. But we can imagine, and it bothers you. I understand."</p><p>She trembled. I hugged her shoulder. "She loves you madly. You know that, don't you?"</p><p>"Ya."</p><p>"Jacob needs her too."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"But that doesn't make it easier."</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>I inhaled the scent of her hair. "Do you want me to stay?"</p><p>"Okay." It was enough.</p><p>I undressed to my boxers and we settled in under the covers, her back to my front, my lips to her ear. "You know, it's the lead mare that moves the herd. To food and water. She makes the decisions. The stallion mostly stays outside and watches for danger."</p><p>"She doesn't make all the decisions. He breeds whoever he wants."</p><p>I sighed. There's nothing simple with this one. She's too smart by far. I just held her.</p><p>Her breathing slowed, her voice sleepish. "You meant it, when you said you wouldn't... unless I asked."</p><p>"Yes. Even if that means never."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>We slept. In the morning, Anna was ten.</p><p>
  <em>Should the story continue? I'd love to hear your feedback. You can contact me at <a href="mailto:joshua.woode@hushmail.com?subject=Inevitable">joshua.woode@hushmail.com</a></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Inevitable - Chapter Six (Parts 26 - 30)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some things are just going to happen, no matter what.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any existing people or events is coincidental.  If a story involving sexual contact with minors bothers you or is illegal where you live, stop reading now.</i>
</p><h3>Inevitable - Part Twenty Six</h3><p>Anna's birthday. Angel food cake with strawberries, for our little angel. Predictable eye roll at that.</p><p>The main attraction was the computer. A Mac, to enable her writing. Internet only when supervised. We didn't want our angel subjected to anything... objectionable. Anna was ebullient.</p><p>"Is she gonna get spanked?" asked Jacob.</p><p>"No," said Anna, definitively. She knew of the practice.</p><p>"How come? I did."</p><p>"You did?"</p><p>"Ya. After."</p><p>Anna looked to Miranda, spoke with an edge. "No," she said. "No way."</p><p>"It's fun," said the boy.</p><p>"You're like... from another planet," said his sister.</p><p>Miranda stated the obvious. "It's not serious, pumpkin."</p><p>"I know. I don't <i>want</i> to." A quiver in her voice.</p><p>"Okay." Miranda wouldn't get her family tradition. But knowing her, this wasn't the end of the conversation.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>"What do you do with him?"</p><p>Anna, spooned with Miranda. I watched the feed, ever the voyeur.</p><p>"With Jacob, you mean."</p><p>"Ya."</p><p>"You can't stop thinking about it. I know, little one. Do you think it makes me love you less?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"You don't sound convinced."</p><p>"Maybe I'm not."</p><p>The women nudged the child's hip. Anna twisted her small body easily, now front to front. Miranda lifted the girl's chin with her finger and kissed her softly, and again, and again, more instantly until Anna met her eyes.</p><p>"We don't do that," said Miranda. "Those kisses are for you."</p><p>"Okay." Appeased for the moment. A short moment. "But... what do you do?"</p><p>Miranda's smile was gentle. She guided Anna's head to her bosom. Anna knew this intimacy now and took a stiffened nipple between her lips. A slow suckle. Miranda squirmed. "There's my baby girl," she said. At the touch of adult fingers, Anna raised her knee in invitation. Slow penetration pushed a whimper from the girl's throat.</p><p>"We do everything that boys and girls do," said the woman.</p><p>I couldn't help but smile. It was an approach I recognized. Miranda had put Anna into a state of arousal that would change the way she'd hear what was said, literally and figuratively open.</p><p>Anna's mouth detached, breath shortened by the steady assault of Miranda's thumb at the top of her cleft. "Even... inside?" Aspirated.</p><p>"Yes. Even inside me."</p><p>"H-how... how big?"</p><p>Miranda blinked. This wasn't the question either of us would have expected. Anna wasn't just poking at the sore of her jealousy.</p><p>Miranda's middle finger went to Anna's mouth... teased it until it opened... slipped inside. "Not much bigger than that, kitten."</p><p>The woman kept the finger pressed to the child's tongue until Anna shivered, bottom taut and heaving.</p><p>They reposed, Anna's nose nestled in Miranda's cleavage. "Curious kitten," whispered the woman. "It's worse I think, imagining it by yourself. Wouldn't you rather see?"</p><p>"See?"</p><p>"You can be with us, sweetheart. You don't have to ever be alone if you don't want to be."</p><p>Anna buried her face deeper, muffling her voice. "Do I have to... do it with him?"</p><p>"No. You can just watch. If that's what you want."</p><p>"Maybe," she said.</p><p>"I watch," said Miranda. "I watch him with Daddy."</p><p>"They..."</p><p>"They do what boys and boys do."</p><p>"Weird."</p><p>"It's all weird, until you see how they look at each other."</p><p>"They're like... you and me?"</p><p>"I think so. Kindred spirits, maybe. Jacob is... complicated, sweetpea."</p><p>"He's so strange."</p><p>"You only know the half of it."</p><p>"I do?"</p><p>Miranda kissed her hair. "All in good time, sweetest."</p><h3>Inevitable - Part Twenty Seven</h3><p>Jacob crumpled his latest drawing into a ball and threw it in the direction of the trash can.</p><p>Anna looked up from her book like a Librarian, annoyed at the noise.</p><p>"Sorry," said the boy. He read her expressions the way Anna read words, rapt with their meaning. "Just... it sucks."</p><p>Her face softened. "I bet it doesn't."</p><p>"Ya. I can't get it right."</p><p>I could see his frustration. "We can take a break, Jacob."</p><p>"Okay," he said. We both knew what this often meant. The boy forgot where he was for a moment. "Can I blow you, Daddy?"</p><p>Anna blinked, cheeks flushing.</p><p>"We can discuss that when we're not in school, son."</p><p>"Ya. Sorry." Sheepish eyes at his adoptive sister.</p><p>I stood up to take him to my room. Anna put her book down. "You can take a break too, Anna."</p><p>Her wheels were turning. "Are you... gonna?"</p><p>Of the three of us, I'm not sure who was the most surprised by the question. My curiosity was piqued. "Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Nevermind." She made to hide her flaming blush behind her book.</p><p>Jacob was used to being watched. It was something his father encouraged. He shrugged. "You can. If you want."</p><p>"Huh?" She feigned ignorance.</p><p>"You can watch. I don't mind."</p><p>"God you're so weird."</p><p>"I know." Simple and sincere. The boy owned his oddity.</p><p>I offered Jacob my hand and he took it. Anna stared at our twined fingers. "Come with if you like, Anna. Or not, as you wish."</p><p>I led the boy down the hall. After a moment, small footsteps followed.</p><p>By the time Anna reached the doorframe, Jacob was already stripped, his slender spike rampant, tugging at my pants. When he saw that she was there, his own face flared pink. Not embarrassment -- those feelings had been excised by his past. He wanted to impress his big sister.</p><p>I'm quite sure she'd never seen a boy her age naked, let alone erect. She let herself look, long and thoroughly. Keep looking as he gripped himself and tugged. Stared wide-eyed as he went after me with his mouth, his urgency obvious. I closed my eyes and soaked in the heat of his eager tongue. Opened them to see Anna intently studying my face. Jacob grunted as I erupted in his mouth, my climax triggering his as he flailed at himself. Closed my eyes again. Heard footsteps running, receding down the hall. Opened them and Anna was gone. Jacob nursed until I was soft.</p><h3>Inevitable - Part Twenty Eight</h3><p>A day later, Miranda validated my assumption that the spanking discussion wasn't over.</p><p>"I asked her why it upset her. Goes back to her mother, of course."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Seems she got it bad when mommy caught her with her hand in her underpants."</p><p>"Ah. I'd guessed."</p><p>"No wonder she's been so fucked up. I mean, it's a sexual act."</p><p>"Right. Touching for pleasure leads to touching for pain."</p><p>"That bitch didn't deserve that girl." I could taste the bitterness in her voice.</p><p>"Your father didn't deserve you."</p><p>"He agreed. He told me I was an ungrateful snipe that didn't merit the privilege of servicing his cock. I had to thank him every time he came on my face."</p><p>"You know that's not what I meant."</p><p>"Course I do. Thank you for letting me whine."</p><p>"It's not whining if it helps you."</p><p>"I guess. I'm still not over it, really."</p><p>"How could you be?"</p><p>She knew this was rhetorical but answered anyway. "Since I came here I've had the thought that I'm using Anna as a sink for my anger. Passing on my abuse."</p><p>"I understand." I did. "But it's not true, is it?"</p><p>"It might have been, at first."</p><p>"I've never sensed that."</p><p>"I shamed her into sucking your cock. I've been grooming her for you to fuck."</p><p>"We didn't create these needs in ourselves. They're still real needs."</p><p>"And we fulfill them. Regardless."</p><p>"No. Not regardless. Not anymore. You changed that for me."</p><p>"You're rationalizing."</p><p>"It's a basic human survival skill. Everyone does, all the time."</p><p>"Not everyone needs to."</p><p>"I don't believe that. They rationalize their thoughts, even if they don't act on them."</p><p>"Maybe so."</p><p>"We love these kids. I think they love us. At least, they love you. You saw how they needed you."</p><p>"I'm not sure that Anna strictly needed my tongue in her cunny."</p><p>"She needed a mother who loved her unconditionally."</p><p>"But it's not that way, is it? My love for her is conditional on sex."</p><p>"Is it? I'd say sex is part of your love for her."</p><p>"I put a collar on her."</p><p>"She wanted you to."</p><p>"Because she thought it would make me love her."</p><p>"So, we should stop?" An obviously ridiculous extreme. She'd surely scoff at the idea. She didn't.</p><p>"Hasn't it occurred to you? That we should? You promised Anna that you wouldn't fuck her unless she asked. You're growing a conscience, Daddy."</p><p><i>Fuck.</i> I hadn't thought of it that way. At least one thing was clear, so I said it. "Jacob wouldn't understand."</p><p>"True. I don't think that's what I mean."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"We should let them decide. Without pressure. Without... inevitability."</p><p>"If you love something, let it go..." I'm sure I sounded sarcastic.</p><p>"Quit it. This isn't a time for aphorism."</p><p>"What is it time for?"</p><p>"It's time to tell them there's no sex unless they want it."</p><p>Part of my mind was starting to panic and grasp at straws. "And tell Jacob he can decide to have as much sex as he wants? That's the corollary." Argumentative, to distract from the real point. She didn't let me get away with it.</p><p>"It's a dumb corollary, and you know it."</p><p>"I can't stop my brain, Miranda. You know this."</p><p>"Shush your brain. Listen to your heart."</p><p>I couldn't help feeling hurt. "This is really about Anna. And me, not forcing her."</p><p>"You already aren't, in some ways."</p><p>"Then what's different?"</p><p>"The rest of the ways. The assumption of her availability. Starting with clothes. She gets to wear them. And choose them."</p><p>I let this settle. Honestly, it was painful. "She's... compelling."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"You have her. I want her." I had to be honest, at this moment.</p><p>"I know. I'm not trying to take her away from you. You know that, right?"</p><p>"Yes." I didn't question her motives. I knew her heart.</p><p>"You want her to come to you. That's what you say. Do you mean it?"</p><p>"When I say it, I mean it."</p><p>"But you're a besotted lover of children and she's your ideal."</p><p>She knew me too. "Fuck you. Yes. I've wanted to fuck her senseless since I saw her at the Home."</p><p>"But more than that."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"You want more. Something real. So try. For her. Then if she does come to you, think what it will mean."

</p>
<p>"That it's real?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>I had to process. She let me. It took some time. I was used to being in control. I toyed with the idea of letting go. There was anger there, but also some sense of relief. The tortoise of my slow brain gradually caught up with the hare of my instinctual response.</p><p>Deep breath. "You can tell her," I finally said. "About the clothes."</p><p>She pressed her advantage. Smart girl. "No. You tell her."</p><p>"You're not making this easy."</p><p>"I don't expect it to be easy. But I'll be proud of you."</p><p>"Okay. I'll tell her."</p><p>"And about the camera. Tell her that too."</p><p>"The camera?"</p><p>"Yes. You're turning it off."</p><p>"I am?" She waited patiently. It took some time. "Right. I'll tell her about the camera too."</p><h3>Inevitable - Part Twenty Nine</h3><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>The foal woke with a huge dark snout at her neck, sniffing and huffing. Not her mother's.<br/>"Can she run?" the stranger said. Deep. Scary.<br/>Her mother answered. "Yes."<br/>"Show me."<br/>Her mother nipped her withers with her teeth. The foal scrambled up, finding her balance in the wet morning grass. "Follow," said the mare. "Fast as you can." And off she sped, kicking up the turf behind.<br/>The foal stumbled... panicked as the distance to her mother stretched... pushed with her hind quarters and let her forehooves land... and again. Her mother didn't look back but slowed. The foal closed the gap, stood panting by her side.<br/>The stranger trotted up. "Good," he said, and moved off, head and tail high.<br/>The foal leaned against the mare. "Who is it? What does it mean?"<br/>"He watches for us. Keeps us safe. It means you can stay, little one."</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Anna and Miranda, huddled around her computer.</p><p>"What's a better word for legs? For a horse. I don't want to use the same word over and over."</p><p>"That's good, Anna. It makes the story more interesting, makes you think about what you're describing."</p><p>"Horses are all about their legs. I mean... they're so thin compared to their body. If they break one..."</p><p>"Yes. They die."</p><p>"They have to run."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>Then quiet, until. "I can't run."</p><p>"Do you want to?"</p><p>"No. Not anymore. But I couldn't. Even if."</p><p>"Hmmm. I wonder what running really means, in your story."</p><p>"It means running away from stuff that scares you."</p><p>"That's part of it. I think there's something more."</p><p>"How can there be more if I didn't think about it?"</p><p>"Maybe when you write parts of you spill out, even parts you don't really know about."</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>"The foal loves to run. How come?"</p><p>"It feels good. Like being free."</p><p>"Right. Free to feel her body, what it can do, slicing through the wind..."</p><p>Anna sighed. "You mean it's like sex. Everything's about sex here."</p><p>"Some things are. It's part of us."</p><p>"Sometimes running is just running."</p><p>"If you say so, kitten."</p><p>"Grrrrrrr." Anna's frustration with Miranda was always softened by her adoration. "Can I watch skateboard videos?"</p><p>"The ones with the cute boy you like."</p><p>"Quit it. I want to learn."</p><p>"Uh huh. But it's always him, it seems."</p><p>"He does the best tricks."</p><p>"Right. The fact that he has a perfect ass is just a bonus."</p><p>"Geez. Can I?"</p><p>"I suppose. For a bit before lunch. We won't tell."</p><h3>Inevitable - Part Thirty</h3><p>Anna was naked. I savored the sight, let her subtle curves and lack thereof burn into my mind. It was possible it was the last time I'd see her so.</p><p>"I'm so proud of you," I said.</p><p>"How come?"</p><p>I smiled. Questions and questions. The why of things.</p><p>"You've lost your shame."</p><p>"I guess so? I don't think about it anymore, really."</p><p>"But you remember it. The birthday spanking brought back memories."</p><p>"Ya. Bad ones."</p><p>"Your mother taught you to be ashamed. It's a hard lesson to unlearn. How do you feel about... your situation here?"</p><p>Her brow knitted. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"You didn't like it at first."</p><p>"You took away my clothes. You scared me."</p><p>"Do I still scare you?"</p><p>"Sometimes."</p><p>"I don't mean to. I said I'd send you back to the Home if you weren't... compliant. That's no longer the case. I won't ever send you away, unless you decide that you want to leave. Regardless of... anything."</p><p>Anna swallowed, unsure where this was going. "Okay?"</p><p>"I'm going to ask you if you want to stay. Please be completely honest with me. I'll respect your wishes. First, new rules. You can wear whatever clothes you like, whenever you like. Miranda will take you shopping. And no more camera in your room. It's off and will stay off."</p><p>"Okay?" She trembled, her expression skeptical.</p><p>I took a deep breath. "And. You don't have to do anything... with me... or anybody... that you don't want to."</p><p>"You mean sex."</p><p>"Yes, sex. You still have to clean your room and eat your vegetables."</p><p>A tear leaked from the side of her eye.</p><p>"Did she... make you?"</p><p>"No. I make the decisions here. You've earned this. So, do you want to stay?"</p><p>She regarded me as if this was a stupid question. "Ya," simply said. For me, relief, and loss.</p><p>"It means making a commitment to our... family. Including Jacob."</p><p>"He's totally strange... weirds me out. But he's... nice. So... ya."</p><p>"It gets weirder, where he's concerned. He'll need your understanding."</p><p>"Ummm... okay?" It was hard for her to imagine what 'weirder' could mean.</p><p>"Okay then."</p><p>"Is that it?"</p><p>"That's it. Except... I love you, Anna. Like a father. I hope you feel that."</p><p>"Sometimes."</p><p>"I'm glad."</p><p>"Like now. I feel it now."</p><p>I opened my arms. She came into them. I held her for a long moment.</p><p>"You said... shopping."</p><p>"I did."</p><p>"Bye then." My daughter squirmed away, off to find her mother.</p><p>
  <i>Should the story continue? I'd love to hear your feedback.  You can contact me at <a href="mailto:joshua.woode@hushmail.com?subject=Inevitable">joshua.woode@hushmail.com</a></i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Inevitable - Chapter Seven (Parts 31 - 35)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some things are just going to happen, no matter what.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any existing people or events is coincidental.  If a story involving sexual contact with minors bothers you or is illegal where you live, stop reading now.</i>
</p>
<h3>Inevitable - Part Thirty One</h3><p>Anna padded into the kitchen. I looked up from my book, my morning coffee gone cold as it often did when I was absorbed in reading. She in shorts and a tank top, knee scrapped and red from a skateboarding tumble, the top loose enough to expose her boyish chest when she turned. My eyes chased the glimpses.</p><p>"Good morning," I ventured. We were still redefining ourselves with each other.</p><p>"'Morning." She yawned. "Where's Miranda?"</p><p>"She's with Jacob."</p><p>"Oh." Anna plopped into a chair, considered the breakfast options on the table. The toast was also cold.</p><p>"You can join them," I said.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"But you don't want to?"</p><p>"I dunno."</p><p>"Miranda is... helping him get dressed." As in, they're not having sex.</p><p>"He needs help getting dressed?" Derisive.</p><p>I set my book down, tapped my finger on the table. "Time to talk a bit more about Jacob."</p><p>A sour face. "Do we have to?"</p><p>"Yes. He's your brother."</p><p>"I knowwwwwww. So what's the big secret?"</p><p>My ongoing struggle with words on the topic of Jacob was an unfamiliar annoyance. "Jacob is... gender fluid."</p><p>Confusion dug furrows in Anna's brow. "What's that mean?"</p><p>"At times, he identifies as a girl. It's part of how he was treated by his father, but it's also something that seems natural to him."</p><p>"So he's... like... transgender?"</p><p>"You know about transgender people?" I hoped this would make things easier.</p><p>"Ya. There's this show... 'I Am Jazz.' I used to watch it, when we had a TV."</p><p>Miranda had introduced me to this program as part of my education. "Right. But Jacob isn't transgender in that way. He doesn't want to be a girl all the time. Just... sometimes."</p><p>"So he pretends?"</p><p>"It's more than pretending. When he feels that way, he wants to be treated that way."</p><p>Anna's head dropped. When she looked up again, her face was deep red, her voice a quaver. "Nothing's mine. Not anything. Miranda's not mine. My story's not mine. Now I'm not even the only girl. I hate this."</p><p>"Everything is still yours, Anna. You just have to share. That's what family is."</p><p>"Like you know anything about families. Besides how to rape the kids."</p><p>I wanted to slap her. A second later, I was ashamed of my reaction. I was beginning to understand her anger. "I'm sorry," I said.</p><p>"For what?" Acid. Taunting. She wants me to say it.</p><p>Still, I almost chuckled. The questions. She wasn't unlike me, somehow. "For how I treated you. When you arrived."</p><p>"You took my clothes. You made me..."</p><p>"I know. I'm sorry. I hope you'll forgive me."</p><p>"I'm not... I wasn't... like him. Or Miranda."</p><p>"Yes. They were already... broken." Like a horse, tamed and trained to another's needs.</p><p>"I wasn't. I was sad, and scared, and alone." These words came through choking sobs.</p><p>"But now, Anna? What are you now? Not alone, at least."</p><p>"I don't even know. It's all so fucking weird."</p><p>I didn't chastise her language. It was apropos on multiple levels. "You're loved. Know that."</p><p>I offered my arms. She fled to her room. I saw the slam of her door as concentric rings in my neglected cup.</p>
<h3>Inevitable - Part Thirty Two</h3><p>"Coming with, old man?" asked Miranda. A planned excursion with Jessica.</p><p>"Not today, I think."</p><p>"You look sad." I couldn't hide from her. Didn't want to.</p><p>"Anna and I... had a talk. About Jacob."</p><p>"I thought I felt a disturbance in The Force. The house shook. So she knows?"</p><p>"Partly. We didn't get into details. She didn't take it well."</p><p>"Too strange?"</p><p>"No, actually. She feels abandoned again, I think."</p><p>"By me?"</p><p>"Yes. Sorry. That Jacob is sometimes a girl means she's not your only. Sharing you was already hard for her."</p><p>"Fuck." She joined me in sadness.</p><p>"Well said."</p><p>Miranda sat. "I guess neither of us ever saw a normal family. So we don't actually know what the fuck we're doing."</p><p>"We do not. Isn't that true of all parents?"</p><p>She snorted. "Nice try. Some part of you wants to think of this as normal. It's not."</p><p>"Right. Not just the fucking up. The actual fucking."</p><p>She reached for my hand. "The fucking can't be the reason for the family. The family has to be the reason for the fucking."</p><p>I laced my fingers with hers. "Then it's okay?"</p><p>"For us, maybe it can be. Such as we are, we broken things."</p>
<h3>Inevitable - Part Thirty Three</h3><p>In light of events, a change of plans was indicated. Miranda spent the day with Anna. I took Jessica to the zoo. White shorts, too short for a boy. Sandals and a tank top. Hair in an elaborately-braided ponytail, the work of Miranda's nimble fingers.</p><p>A girl of perhaps six was distracted by the sight. "Are you a boy or a girl?" she asked, only curious.</p><p>Her mother snapped to attention. "Cynthia. Don't be rude." But the woman's face expressed the same confusion as her daughter's.</p><p>Jessica shrugged. "It's okay. Right now I'm a girl."</p><p>Cynthia looked up to her mother, baffled. The woman dragged her away by the arm, the child looking back over her shoulder.</p><p>Jessica watched them flee. Slumped. "I never really... had any friends," she said. Her sadness was palpable.</p><p>I led her to a quiet corner, knelt at her feet, held both her hands, lifted her chin. "Not because you don't deserve friends," I said.</p><p>"Anna hates me," she said.</p><p>"She doesn't. She just needs to know you."</p><p>"She doesn't even know about... me."</p><p>"She does. I talked to her."</p><p>Jessica brightened a little. "Is it okay?"</p><p>"It will be."</p><p>"She thinks I'm weird."</p><p>"That's not it. She's not happy to share Miranda with you."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"What I mean is... it's even harder for her to share Miranda with you, than to share her with Jacob."</p><p>"Oh." Crestfallen, eyes brimming. "I thought maybe she'd like a sister. Like you said."</p><p>"I think she will, sweetheart. Give her time."</p><p>She chewed her lip, tried to believe me, found refuge elsewhere. "I want to see the tiger."</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>We walked amid the cacophony and the fecundity and the squinting and the stares and made ourselves an island where we didn't have to give anyone else time for anything.</p>
<h3>Inevitable - Part Thirty Four</h3><p>When we arrived home, I asked Jessica if she wanted to change clothes for dinner. The implications were clear.</p><p>"Ya," she said. "Be right back."</p><p>The courage of this child continued to astound me. Jessica returned wearing a pale yellow dress, thin straps at the shoulders. I couldn't help but smile. "You're sure?"</p><p>"You said she has to know me."</p><p>"I did say that."</p><p>"So." She spread her arms. <i>So this.</i></p><p>"Okay then." And off we went to the kitchen.</p><p>Anna and Miranda were already there. Anna wasn't wearing her collar. On seeing Jessica, Miranda gave me a long look. My helpless expression made it clear that the child had chosen.</p><p>"You did his hair," said Anna to Miranda. An accusation.</p><p>"I did her hair, yes." A calm admonishment, and a correction.</p><p>"So I'm supposed to pretend he's a girl?"</p><p>"I am a girl. Right now." Jessica, muted.</p><p>Anna stared daggers. "You have a penis. I saw it. Did you cut it off?"</p><p>"No. Duh?" A flash of anger.</p><p>Miranda's turn to appear helpless. <i>I tried,</i> said her face.</p><p>Anna scowled. "This is... I can't even..."</p><p>Miranda, persistent. "This is your sister. You're hurting her feelings right now."</p><p>"What about my feelings? What else are you going to take away from me?"</p><p>"You're entitled to your feelings. Her being who she is doesn't take anything away from you. It's selfish to think that it does. It makes me sad that you won't try to understand."</p><p>Miranda's disappointment landed hard. "I'm trying," said Anna, her eyes locked on Jessica's braids.</p><p>"I can't help it," whispered Jessica, slumped in her chair.</p><p>I felt the need to intervene. "You don't have to help it, Jessica. Now we're going to eat."</p><p>The clash of metal against the dishes was the only sound left.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**************************</p>
</div><p>We let the kids retire to their rooms, Miranda and I to mine.</p><p>"I'm almost glad to know that your parenting skills aren't magical, either," I offered.</p><p>"She's wounded. I didn't help things when I told her that Jessica wears the same size clothes so they can share."</p><p>"I had trouble with it. Understanding. Accepting. I'm not sure I'm all the way there yet."</p><p>"I know. Maybe it's easier for me. I'd say Jacob's a mild flavor of queer, given what he's been through."</p><p>"That word's not pejorative?"</p><p>"What, <i>queer?</i> Not if you are."</p><p>"I guess we are."</p><p>"By pretty much any standard, ya."</p><p>"I'm not sure the movement is ready to add a 'P' to the alphabet soup."</p><p>She kissed my cheek. "Mmmm. Right. Even more so for a woman. I'm not supposed to exist. Except maybe as a teacher horny for the thirteen-year-old boys in her class."</p><p>"But you were made. Your father. And me. We fed your perversity."</p><p>Miranda shrugged. "That doesn't really change anything."</p><p>"If it's an acquired trait, it can be changed."</p><p>"That seems very unlikely at this point. But what about you? Who sparked your depravity?"</p><p>"That's the odd thing. Nobody did."</p><p>"When did it start?"</p><p>"I'm not sure. An unrequited crush on a girl in fifth grade? An older boy exposing himself to me? I've thought about it a lot, but there's nothing obvious."</p><p>"So you were born this way?"</p><p>"A convenient rationalization. I accept."</p><p>"Isn't it possible?"</p><p>"Perhaps. But as you say, it doesn't really change anything. I just try to be a well-adjusted pervert."</p><p>"More like a high-functioning addict."</p><p>"Yes, that's better. Destructive tendencies and behavior, but not visibly destroying. Not destroying me, at any rate."</p><p>"Do you really think these kids would be better off without us?"</p><p>"Versus the loving care of Mister Weld at the Group Home? I suppose not. But in a normal home..."</p><p>"They had little chance of finding a normal home."</p><p>"I've taught you well. You find a path to self-acceptance, however squirrelly."</p><p>"Do we have a choice?"</p><p>"There are different paths. You've shown me that. I... apologized to Anna."</p><p>"Oh." Miranda considered. "I'm glad. She's not like Jacob. Or me."</p><p>"She made the same point."</p><p>A deep sigh from my partner. "I suppose the best we can do is find comfort in our mutual degeneracy."</p><p>"Hmmm. I suppose so. Now be a good girl and suck Daddy's cock."</p><p>Miranda giggled like a six-year-old. "Yeth Daddy."</p>
<h3>Inevitable - Part Thirty Five</h3><p>"I'm gonna be a girl til she gets used to it." A pronouncement from Jessica. The child was curled up between Miranda and me, having invaded our morning bed clad only in her favorite underpants. Kittens, always with kittens. Miranda made futile attempts to unravel the little one's sleeptangles with her fingers.</p><p>We adults exchanged a look. I deferred. Miranda encouraged. "You should be who you want to be. But... maybe that's a good idea, sweetpea."</p><p>Jessica snuggled back against her adoptive mother. "When I lick you, do I do it like a girl?"</p><p>Miranda couldn't swallow a chuckle. "This again? You do it just fine. What are you getting at?"</p><p>"I want to do it to her. Like you do. So she'll like me."</p><p>"Ah." The woman hugged the child to her chest. "That's so kind of you, kitten. Anna may not be ready, though. She might not... ever be."</p><p>"Doesn't she like it?"</p><p>"She likes it very much, but for her... it's more part of something, rather than something on its own."</p><p>"Like... part of fucking?"</p><p>"No, Jessica. Part of loving."</p><p>"Oh. Cuz she doesn't love me, she doesn't want me to." Thinking it through, despite his sadness. I hurt for him, despite my pride.</p><p>"Love takes time, little one," said Miranda.</p><p>"Til then... tell me how to do it more like a girl." Relentlessly optimistic, this one.</p><p>Miranda kissed her neck, whispered in her ear. "For girls, it's not just the licking. It's everything."</p><p>"So tell me everything."</p><p>I watched in a hazy trance as the woman and the child made love, the adult gently guiding a thorough tour of her body. All the places for soft touches and delicate kisses... and when and where and how to not be so gentle. Jessica kept her panties on. I rubbed her through the smooth fabric, felt her twitch against my fingers. The girl's two orgasms didn't distract her from her lessons. It was fully an hour before Jessica's reddened cheeks nestled between Miranda's thighs and settled there, eager and diligent, stayed until the small chin ran wet and the woman nudged the busy mouth back, too sensitive for even one more tickle of the tiny firm tongue.</p><p>
  <i>Should the story continue? I'd love to hear your feedback.  You can contact me at <a href="mailto:joshua.woode@hushmail.com?subject=Inevitable">joshua.woode@hushmail.com</a></i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>